Bad Medicine
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: Based on the 60's television series. Desperate for answers following the murder of her mentor, Dr. Donnie Anders contacts the Green Hornet for help...but others are just as desperate to keep their secrets to themselves...complete!
1. Prelude

Ok, first off, copyright goes to those who rightfully own it. I don't own the Green Hornet.

Yes, I did take the characters from the 1960's TV show but I've put them in today's time frame. This is to allow the use of modern day technology. Also, I'm not a doctor (barely passed high school biology) so if I make mistakes involving medical procedures, practices, ect, please let me know and I'll fix it. Nicely please. We're all adults here. Use constructive criticism please.

Actually, anything that needs fixing, please let me know and I'll fix it. Finally, I'm kinda proud of how Donnie turned out and would like to do more stories with her. That is, if the majority wants more.

As my writing teacher put it: "Don't be too nice to each other but don't be too mean either." Enjoy what I hope is the first in a long line of stories.

* * *

><p><em>Another challenge for the Green Hornet, his aide Kato and their rolling arsenal, the Black Beauty. On police records a wanted criminal, the Green Hornet is really Britt Reid, ownerpublisher of the Daily Sentinel. His dual identity known only to his secretary and to the district attorney. And now, to protect the rights and lives of decent citizens, rides the Green Hornet._

Bad Medicine

Prelude

As I choke on charcoal fumes, I wonder how the hell I ended up in this mess. I had fought my way out of Gotham's violent Park Row. I was four years shy of being a real doctor. Heck, I had even found the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Not that it matters now. At least Uncle Frank has captured Manuel. Kato and Casey will have one less thing to worry about. St. Jude's Hospital will be ok. Mike will even have the story of a lifetime. And Britt…I hope the end comes quick.


	2. Rude Awakening

Rude Awakening

Dr. Isaac Wilbur was my advisor/mentor during my time at the State University of Gotham med school. The fall I got my M.D., he announced that he was going to be the Chief of Staff at the new St. Jude's Hospital in Century City. Establishing a hospital in that area of the city had been his dream for years. I decided to do my residency there. Not just because of Dr. Wilbur, but because my godfather, Frank Scanlon, lived there. At least I had someplace to stay until I saved up enough for my own apartment.

5 pm on Sunday, September 7th. I was excited for a well-deserved 72 hour furlough. All I wanted to do was play with my African Grey parrot, Hippocrates, fondly nicknamed Hippo. Unfortunately, I forgot that the first game of the season was on that day as well. I heard the television blaring as I walked through the door.

"Touchdown!" A loud squawking erupted from my bedroom. Hippo had been listening to the game too.

"You know bird, you're really lucky I love your owner." Frank shouted to my room.

"Too bad I can't use it for target practice." A male voice joked back.

I dropped my heavy duffle. It landed on the floor with a loud _throwmp_. "Hello! I'm home!" I called out as I kicked off my sneakers.

"Finally!" Uncle Frank called out as a whistle blew on the TV. I stepped into the living room. For the first time in weeks, Frank was dressed down; sweats with the blue Century Centaur logo emblazoned on the front of his sweatshirt and down his right pant leg. It was nice to see him relaxing. He had been occupied lately with the case of drug kingpin Hector "Butch" Manuel.

Sitting on the couch by Frank's Laze-E-Boy chair, was a black-haired man dressed in jeans and a faded West Point Military Academy t-shirt. They didn't notice me. "What? No, 'Hi Donnie, how was your 4th 14 hour shift this week'?" I went to the refrigerator and got out a cold can of Coke.

"Hey kiddo," Frank smiled at me. "Are you finally on furlough?"

"72 hours of freedom. Glory hallelujah." I slumped on the other side of the couch. "Who's playing?"

"Centaurs and Knights," Frank sipped some beer. "Speaking of which," he pointed to my S.U.G. Knights sweatshirt with a wry smile. "What is _that_ doing in _my_ house?"

I gave a mock gasp. "Well just a cotton-picking minute here. Just because you're showing support for your alma mater means I can't too? Or is it because their football teams are always at each other's throats?"

The man next to me laughed. I faced him. "Oh, hi." He smiled and crinkled his green eyes.

"Donnie, this is my friend Britt Reid. Britt, this is my goddaughter, Donnie Anders."

His name and face were familiar, but I couldn't remember why. It had something to do with the notorious criminal known as the Green Hornet. "A pleasure, call me Britt." Britt shook my hand. His grip was firm but warm. I liked him. "Frank tells me you're working for St. Jude's?"

I nodded, "I'm a first year intern." Finally it clicked. "You write the Green Hornet articles for _The Daily Sentinel_, don't you?"

"Nope, that's Mike Axford. I'm his boss, owner/publisher." Britt grabbed a handful of popcorn. "You haven't been in town long, have you?"

"I moved here last May; I won't be crashing forever."

"That's great," Frank said as he cleaned his thick horn rimmed glasses, "because your parrot is one noise away from being turned into dinner."

"Um, I _told_ you he was going to be loud so you can't say that I didn't warn you. But anyway, a couple more weeks and I'll finally have my own apartment. I just want to get the deposit and two months' worth of rent before I move in."

"Funny you mention that." Britt tapped his knee absentmindedly. "Casey, my secretary, said something about looking for a roommate. If you want, I'll give her your name and number so you two can talk."

I was relieved. I felt awful for intruding on Uncle Frank. Especially considering that he was busy as the D.A. for the city. "Sure, I'll jot it down for you." Scrambling around, I found a pen in my pocket and began writing down my name and cell on a folded up scrap of paper towel. "I hope she doesn't hate parrots." I took a handful of popcorn.

"I don't think she'll mind as long as you tolerate her cat." Britt smiled as he took the torn paper towel.

"That's no big deal. Hippo hasn't figured out how to open his cage door…yet."

"Just promise me you won't turn her cat into a throw rug if Hippo becomes the main course." Britt winked at me. I playfully threw a few kernels of popcorn at him. Britt jokingly raised his arms in self-defense.

Uncle Frank's cell phone rang. "What now?" Frank moaned as he turned the volume down and answered the phone. "This is Scanlon."

"What's it like, running the _Sentinel_?" I took a sip of Coke. "I bet you meet all kinds of interesting people."

"It can be crazy some days. But yep, we've had our share of characters. And how's the hospital? I heard the shifts can be insanely long and clumped together."

"The hours are long, that's for sure. But the founders believe that a well-rested health care worker is an efficient health care worker so they make sure we get plenty of rest. And I love my job."

"Because you save lives?"

"Partially. I also like it because it's like a puzzle and we've get to be Sherlock Holmes and figure it out."

Uncle Frank hung up. He was quiet. Something was wrong. "Uncle Frank? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Is everything ok?" Britt leaned closer to Frank.

Frank took a deep breath. His thick glasses clouded any emotion. "Donnie, I have some bad news."

My stomach tightened. My parents lived in a rough part of Gotham. Not even the wealthy and influential Wayne family could escape its violence. "Is it Mom and Dad? Are they ok?"

"It's not them." He faced me. "Dr. Wilbur was shot in a botched robbery. He was pronounced D.O.A. at St. Jude's a little over a half-hour ago. I'm sorry, Donnie."

* * *

><p>Britt watched the color leave Donnie's freckled face. Her bespectacled blue eyes widened. She inhaled shallowly. She was in shock. Instinct kicked in. "Hey Donnie, I'd like to meet Hippo, if that's ok." She nodded wordlessly. Britt passed Frank a look before following Donnie into her bedroom. Not only would this give her some breathing room but it would be a chance to get information. It might be the only way to find out or if there was something more to this.<p>

For Britt Reid wasn't just the leader of the _Sentinel_. Nobody else could know that he was also the wanted criminal known as the Green Hornet. Only he, Casey, his valet Kato and Frank knew that Hornet was on the side of the law.

The small guest room was littered with piles of dirty laundry, a crumpled up bed and open moving boxes. A large wrought iron cage sat in the corner. Inside, a large grey parrot with red tail feathers watched them enter. It bobbed as Donnie walked to the cage door and opened it. "Hey Hippo, have you been a good bird for me?" the bird stepped on Donnie's wrist, his attention focused on Britt. "This is the cause of the ruckus. You can pet him if you want. He likes it when you scratch his head."

Britt did, keeping an eye on the bird's large black beak. "How old is he?" He was going to have to ease his way into this. Jumping into it right away could cause her to shut off.

"About five, I got him as a hatchling around the time I finished university." Hippo chewed on the dry ends of her braided auburn hair.

"How'd he get his name?"

"It's short for Hippocrates, as in Hippocratic Oath." Britt nodded. Donnie chuckled. "Wilbur teased me for being so obsessed with medicine that I named my own parrot after the founder."

"Were you close to Wilbur?" Hippo stepped on Britt's arm.

"Not personally. But he was the best teacher I've ever had. When I applied for residency, he vouched for me during the reviewing process." Donnie shook her head as she scratched the black beak. "I just can't believe he's gone." A pensive look crossed her face. "Especially giving how he was acting today."

Britt's ears perked up. This was getting interesting. "What do you mean by that?"

"He was…not happy, relieved is the best way I can describe it. He acted like a mountain had been taken off his shoulders. I was pleased to see him like that." She hesitated for a little bit. "There've been rumors that St. Jude's is in trouble. I would've brushed them off, if Wilbur hadn't been so obsessed with them. He always wanted to know if anybody had been talking about them. And when we tried asking him if they were true, he denied it, but his voice sounded like he wanted to believe his own words."

"What kind of trouble?"

Donnie shook her head. "I shouldn't be telling you this. It's confidential until the board of directors gives the ok to share it. Heck, I'm not supposed to know about it. What I do know is snippets of conversation I happened to hear."

"You can tell me, since it's not going out." Donnie cocked an eyebrow. "I, Britt Reid promise to never ever share this information until the time is right and even then with only the right people." Britt said firmly. He was a man of his word.

She sighed and gave in. "It's about some drugs. We got a new batch of opiates last month. Two weeks ago, we did a routine check on the medicine and discovered that all of them had been replaced with saline solution. Later, we tested our muscle relaxants and they had been diluted. If the bottles of medicine are watered down, it's not as effective. It can even be fatal. There's talk that somebody's stealing them and refilling them with saline solution so nobody would suspect. They're just rumors though."

"Why would anybody steal medicinal drugs like that?" Britt asked. "I mean, I know you can grind up certain medicines and the like to cook meth. But why the anesthesia, the muscle relaxers and that?"

"There's a black market for them. Especially in poorer countries. You won't believe how much people are willing to pay with few questions asked."

"Could they have been accidentally contaiminated by the pharmacy company?" Hippo climbed back onto Donnie's hand.

"We haven't ruled that out, we're still waiting to hear from them." Donnie put Hippo back in his cage.

"Donnie?" Frank stood in the doorway. Britt saw that he was dressed in his brown suit and tie for the office. "I have to go down to the office. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah," Donnie rubbed her eyes. Britt thought he saw a tear run down but she wiped her face before he could tell. "A hot shower and a good night's sleep should help."

Britt decided to compare notes with Frank. "Donnie, I'll leave my number if you need to get ahold of me. I'll give Casey your name and number. It was nice meeting you Donnie."

"You too, Britt." Donnie smiled and closed her door.

Britt and Frank went out to the living room and began collecting the empty beer bottles and old popcorn. They heard running water from the bathroom attached to Donnie's room. "Any details on the Wilbur case?"

"Evidence at this point suggests what initial reports were. Armed assailant jumped him while he was walking home from work. Wallet, cell phone and gold class ring are missing. One shot to the heart. That's what got him. Why do you ask?"

Britt shared what he learned from Donnie about the drugs. "What do you think we should do about this?"

Frank paused as he picked up the now full trash bag. "I don't know Britt. Right now we're up to our necks in the Butch Manuel case. If the police think the Wilbur case is deeper than we think…"

"…then they'll let us know." Britt sighed as he finished writing his name and number on a piece of notepad paper. "The Hornet has a shakedown tonight. I'll fill you in on the details."

Frank nodded. "Britt, be careful."

"Hey," Britt said with an innocent smile. "When was the last time I've ever been careless?"

Frank rolled his eyes. Last year saw a couple of really close calls. One time he ended up being shot in the left shoulder. But he would always bounce back. "Good luck."

"You too," Britt walked out the front door. The sun had just set, sending a last blaze of reds, pinks and golds into the sky. Some stars were twinkling and the moon was rising high. Time for the Hornet to come out and play. Britt called Kato. A couple of rings later, he heard him answer. "Yes, Britt?"

"I'll be home in ten minutes. Get the Black Beauty ready.


	3. A Late Night Visit

A Late Night Visit

72 hours later, I had to make the hardest trip of my life. Stepping back into St. Jude's for work. Wilbur was more than a founder of St. Jude's. He _was_ St. Jude's. It had been his dream. He wanted his rough and tumble childhood neighborhood to have the health care it didn't have when he was growing up. If he hadn't been so passionate in his dream with us, we wouldn't have come here. And months after he got the hospital built, he's dead all because of $20, tapped credit cards and an heirloom class ring.

Walking into the front was sobering. Everyone acted like they were sleepwalking. Some were dressed in black. Others wore black armbands. Black crepe lined the portrait of the four founders of the hospital: John Bruce (Assistant Chief of Staff), Katy Van (Chief of Emergency Medicine), Jones O'Connor (Chief of Pharmacology) and…Isaac Wilbur. It had been taken at the ribbon cutting ceremony. Seeing Wilbur's grandfatherly face smile proudly hurt. I wanted to take it down, cover it up, destroy it, whatever it took not to see him.

"Donnie?" Dr. Bruce came over. A black armband rested on his right arm. Sympathy showed in his warm grey eyes. "You ok?"

I nodded. His gold hair was more faded than I remembered. "And you?"

"I'm hanging in there." He sighed, "Hey if you need today off, let us know, we'll be fine."

"No, I'll be ok. Wil…he'd want me here." It even hurt to say his name.

"Ok," Bruce rubbed my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Donnie."

"Thank you, John." I went to the locker room to clock in and put up my jacket.

* * *

><p>Across town, Britt Reid sat in his office at <em>The Daily Sentinel<em>, going over the news broadcast script for that evening. But his mind was over a million miles away. Manuel wasn't only very intelligent, he was paranoid as well. The suspected coke-house turned out to be a trap. Waiting for them was a bomb rigged to blow if somebody broke into the house. It went up. He and Kato were lucky to get away with their lives, let alone without a scratch.

How could Manuel be making so many drugs without arousing suspicion? Dirk Dairies…Britt remembered. Using dairy farms as cover, Henry Dirk and his cronies had managed to pump out illegal liquor by the gallon without anybody raising an eyebrow. That was until Hornet and Kato blew it clear to kingdom come. A source of inspiration?

Somebody was tapping loudly on the window. Three guesses as to whom? Britt thought as he turned his swivel chair around. Yep, it's Mike. His bright green eyes were glowing as he held a piece of typewritten paper up to the window. Groaning, Britt pressed the communicator button for Casey's office. "Ms. Case, can you please let in Inspector Clouseau?" Britt waved Mike towards Casey's office.

"May the Lord have mercy on your soul." Casey chuckled. Britt stood up. If there was anything that riled up Mike, it was the Green Hornet. He probably had another tirade already to go, no doubt about last night's bombing.

Britt stood up and leaned on his desk. "What now, Mike?"

Mike wasted no time firing off his big mouth. "Boss, we've got pay-dirt! I haven't had a lead this promising since last week's…"

"Cut to the chase Mike." Britt snapped. "What's the big story?"

"Sorry, Boss." Mike's face was as red as his flaming red hair. "You remember the old Red Paint Club on West Hancock Rd?"

"What about it?"

"The cops just got a lead that Butch Manuel's down there. They're going to go down and bust it tonight. It's from my contacts in the department if you don't believe me! Aw man, we've got a fresh egg before it even breaks!"

Britt sighed with relief. At least Mike was quiet about the Green Hornet. A plan began to form. "When's it supposed to go down?"

"If all goes to plan, 1:45 tonight. And you can bet who's going to be there!" Mike rushed out of the office before Britt could warn him to stay away. Not that Mike would've listened anyway.

Casey stepped inside. "Are your ears still ringing?"

"For once, it wasn't about the Hornet at all. Yeah, I know, it's a first." Britt said to Casey's astonished reaction. "If anything, he might've helped him. Get the scrambler ready, I need to verify something with Frank."

"On my way." Casey went back to her desk. Britt picked up the handset. Even with cell phones, these were nice to have around.

* * *

><p>That night, the Black Beauty raced out from behind the derelict mint advertisement that was on the wall behind Britt Reid's townhouse. The green-black Chrysler Imperial's motor was silent. Their hobbies of tinkering and inventing had more than paid off. They had adjusted the engine to not only be silent when ordered but to make a loud buzzing sound if need be, the Hornet's welcoming trumpet. Adding to this were filtered headlights. This provided visibility for driving while allowing the car to be move like a shadow.<p>

Up front, Kato in his black chauffer's uniform and matching mask, kept his eyes on the road. Britt, a green overcoat over his suit and white silk scarf, adjusted the green mask with Green Hornet insignia and matching fedora. His gas gun, loaded with condensed liquid felt heavy in his pocket. The Sting, a sonic frequency weapon useful for breaking things like locks or even subduing guards and attack dogs, rested next to him on the black seat.

The plan was simple. By informing them of the upcoming raid, Manuel would hopefully begin to trust the Hornet. This would buy more time to discover where all the drugs were, who were the suppliers and get everyone and everything at once. It took Britt a long time to convince Frank that this was their best option.

They were now on West Hancock Rd. The once fashionable part of town had seen better days. It was so run down that they almost missed the building. The once bright red sign had fallen off.

"Park the Black Beauty here." Hornet pointed a gloved hand into a nearby alley. Kato turned in. After getting out and locking the car, they found an old fire escape for the Red Paint. Hornet extended the Sting, aimed it and activated. A soft whirring noise buzzed in their ears before a loud spark and explosion blew the door wide open. "After you," Hornet said to Kato as he folded up the Sting and put it back in his overcoat pocket.

Somebody was coming this way, no doubt to check the source of the explosion. Ducking behind a nearby wall, they waited. Kato tensed like a taut rubber band. The man got close. Kato struck, jumping the spy with a kick to the neck. In seconds, the man was down and out on the hard concrete floor. Just to make sure he was out, Hornet doused him with gas.

Keeping their eyes open, they continued. A small beam of light caught their attention. As their eyes adjusted to the light, Hornet saw the handsome Butch Manuel at a small round table, counting out cash. They didn't see anybody else. Apparently he was alone. A lone light-bulb dangled from the ceiling. "Keep an eye on the door, especially for Axford." Hornet said before stepping forward.

"Nice setup you have here, Butch." Manuel whipped to face him. A flicker of fear burned in his hazel eyes. "Your associate is knocked out by the back door. But about your operations, I like it. It's almost perfect." Hornet took a couple more steps. "But it needs more. I can give it to you."

Manuel straightened out his gray morning suit. A tiny silver crucifix and Miraculous Medal gleamed over his red tie. "Senor Hornet, I'm honored. But I tend to be cautious of outsiders. I trust you understand."

Hornet nodded, his ears and eyes alert for coming trouble. "Perfectly. Then you will be interested to know that the police are on their way. By 1:45 they'll be in here. Oh no, a source inside informed me. I had nothing to do with them. I have ears and eyes all over this city. You and your associates can breathe a sigh of relief. We won't let anything happen to you."

"And where's this secret weapon of yours?" Manuel folded his arms across his chest.

Hornet nodded to the shadows. Kato stepped forward. He might be small in stature. But Kato's skills and courage were more than valuable to Britt during their Army days in Afghanistan. Of all the soldiers in Britt's platoon, Kato would be the first to volunteer for any assignment, no matter how dangerous. "Mr. Manuel wants to know how we'll protect him. Would you care to demonstrate?" Hornet nodded to him. Kato turned his attention to a locked door on the other side of the room.

It always amazed Britt, despite knowing Kato for years, how he could do it. Kato turned into a black blur. A loud _thwack_ rang through the building. Another kick, another _thwack_! The door's wood betrayed a large jagged crack. With one last _thwack_, the door fell off, broken into two.

"Impressive," Manuel raised a thick eyebrow. "Very impressive, Senor Hornet." His arms began to relax.

"And that's just the beginning. I have a safe-house set up downtown. Somebody is watching it at all times, ready to strike at the first sign of trouble. And you'll keep a big part of the pie. Is 5% of gross operations per month too high for you to give up?"

"For all your talents and gifts, Senor Hornet, it's very worth the price." Manuel offered his hand.

Hornet took it. A handshake was the sign of a done deal. But he was also concerned. Manuel accepted the deal a little too quickly for comfort. Definitely need to watch our backs around this guy. Hornet checked his watch. It was 5 minutes to the raid. Hornet took the key ring from his pocket. "The safe-house address is 5723 Klaus Dr. Is that too far away?" Of course, they didn't know the house was rigged with bugs and hidden cameras. Smile, you're on Candid Camera indeed, Hornet thought as he hid a smile.

"Absolutely not, my driver has a few surprises up its sleeves the same as yours. Senor Hornet, until the next time we do business," he bowed respectfully. "Farewell."

The men parted. "Pick up Sleeping Beauty over here. He'll be useful later." Hornet pointed. Kato picked up the unconscious guard and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The Black Beauty waited outside, her shiny chassis gleaming in the moonlight. Hornet took a key fob out of his pocket and pressed the trunk button. The lid popped open. Kato walked over to put their captive inside.

"Gothca!" Mike's voice rang through the alley as Kato finished putting the guard in the trunk. "Let that kid go!" Kato delivered a quick punch and knocked Mike to his knees. Hornet readied the gas gun. But Mike was prepared. Hornet could see the glint from a broken beer bottle in Mike's hand. He quickly slashed at the Hornet. Kato jumped again, the resulting kick forced Mike down. He hit the ground in a hard face plant. Stunned, he lifted his head. Hornet took no chances and hit Mike with a spray of Hornet gas. Mike lowered his head, sound asleep.

Kato leaned against the rear door of Black Beauty, gripping his side. Hornet's stomach dropped. Oh no. He hurried over. Something wet and sticky was leaking between Kato's fingers. Hornet carefully moved his hand away and saw the long and angry gash. Mike's swipe was successful.

"I'll drive, you get in the back." Hornet hurried to the front and started up the car. Black Beauty came to life. Just in time too. People in black were towards the Red Paint Club. The raid was beginning. Hornet turned the car through the maze of alleyways, watching for cops. The police scanner was on. No mention of the Black Beauty, which was always under an all-points-bulletin.

Kato sighed on the back. In the review mirror, Hornet could see him grimacing in agony. This was bad. "Why did I have to be stupid, Kato?" Comrade guilt kicked in. The platoon was far more than just soldiers. They looked out for each other. The bond between soldiers was thicker than blood. They would die for the other if they had to.

"It'll be ok, Kato." Hornet promised as they drove down the streets. A sign lit up the night sky. A red cross emblazoned with the words St. Jude's Hospital. Perfect. Hornet turned into the parking lot, heading towards the back. He knew that was where the medical supplies were stored and no cameras guarded.

* * *

><p>"Do you need any more help, Katy?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. It had been a long shift. One more hour until I could sleep in the break room.<p>

Dr. Van smiled as she flipped through her clipboard. With her thick black hair and deep violet eyes (alright, the violet eyes were contacts), she could've passed off for a model. "Nope, I think we've got it under control. I'll page if I need you."

"Thank you." I was relieved. I should've gone to the break room and see if there was anything needing to be done. But I didn't.

Instead I headed to Ward F, fondly called the Ghost Ward. Except to get supplies, nobody goes down there. It was creepy. It leading to the Tombs, the underground bunker, didn't help matters. In case of an emergency, like a pandemic, the Tombs would give us plenty of space for refugees, more patients or bodies if need be. So far, we haven't had to use it. I hope it stays that way.

It surprised me that Wilbur picked that place to hold his office. He was gregarious and warm, a social butterfly. Granted it was a few yards from the emergency room where he spent most of the day. Yet, it was isolated from everyone else.

I stopped outside his door. They still hadn't taken the brass nameplate off his door. I tapped on the door. As I feared, no response. I tried again, louder. Again, no response. He's gone, Donnie. I kept telling myself. Finally, I gripped the doorknob and turned it.

Everything was as it should've been. His papers were neatly collected and sitting on the corner of his heirloom desk. The comfy leather chairs waited for someone to sit in them. His Victrola phonograph even had a record on it, all ready to wind up and play.

Everything that is, except for its owner. Wilbur's gone, lying in a body cooler until the funeral home came to collect him.

I shook the thought away and walked to his desk. Like most desks, Wilbur kept framed photos on it. One caught my eye. In it, Wilbur, Jones and I stand together, dressed in our white coats, in front of a large S.U.G. seal. It had been taken the day I graduated from med school. Mom must've given Wilbur a copy. I picked it up and looked at it. I felt like crying. It was another reminder he was gone forever. But something got my attention. The backing of the frame felt stuffed, like there was something else inside.

Flipping it over, I slid back the clasps back and pulled off the back. It was a flyer for Gamblers Anonymous. Weird. I took it out and unfolded it. It was an ordinary flyer, nothing special about it. What was this doing inside the photo frame? It didn't need to be there. I pocketed the flyer, replaced the back and put the photo reverently back in its spot.

"Donnie?" I heard Jones step into the office. In his hands, no doubt, was a pharmacy order. He was a younger doctor, maybe 10 years older than me at most. His dark brown hair and brown eyes reminded me of the actor Johnny Depp. Most of the girls at med school (myself included) had a little crush on him. His insistence that everybody call him by his first name and his laid back demeanor made him very popular. Alongside Wilbur, he was one of my favorite teachers "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "I…I don't know. I guess I was hoping that he would be here."

"Yeah," Jones nodded, flipping a Lucky Rabbit Casino poker chip in-between his fingers. "I can't believe he's gone too. I about broke down when I found out." He chuckled. "Remember the prank he pulled on your class last Halloween? The one when he hid inside the body cooler and popped up as I took him out?"

"And even you screamed and jumped." I laughed. "Meanwhile, he and the janitor who helped him were dying of laughter." I shook my head. "Those were some pretty awesome times. I'm going to miss him."

**BANG**! A loud explosion interrupted us. "What was that?" Jones asked.

It sounded like it was coming from the supply room. "I'll check it out. It was probably nothing." It was a few hundred feet from Wilbur's office. I walked down there and opened the door. It was very dark. At first I didn't see anything out of place. That was until my eyes adjusted. Something had stopped moving in the shadows. I flipped on the light. There, right by the bandages and gauzes, was the Green Hornet. He was holding a wound kit and looking at me, unsure whether to gas me or run.

"Hornet…" I whispered, afraid. All this talk and now I'm seeing him in the flesh. What was he going to do to me? For a moment we were silent and watched the other. The words came out. "Are you hurt?"

"My partner. He got slashed," he gripped the kit tighter. Hornet kept looking towards the emergency door.

"Donnie, is everything ok over there?" I heard Jones calling.

I leaned back into the hallway. Jones was standing by Wilbur's open office door. "Yeah, one of the shelving units fell over. I'll pick it up." It was amazing how I could come up with a convincing lie that fast.

"Do you need help?"

"Nah, I've got it, thanks though."

"You're welcome!"

I went back into the room. "Why are you doing this?" Hornet asked, surprised.

"A patient's a patient. Where is he?" My training kicked in.

"In the Black Beauty. This way," he led me towards the emergency exit by the back door. The lock had been blasted off. So that was the source of the bang Jones and I heard. Outside, the black-green car idled. I could see the driver sitting in the back, pressing his hand against his ribcage. Hornet opened the car door. "It's alright. I've got help."

The driver nodded, looking at me. I opened the kit and put on a pair of gloves. "Please move your hand so I can get a better look at it." He did as I asked. I gently pushed the shirt up to get a better look at it. But the early morning darkness made it hard to see. "Do you have a flashlight? Because I can barely see."

"There's one in the front. I'll get it." I could hear the Hornet open the front door and pull it out. "Here you go."

"Can you please turn it on and hold it up?" Hornet turned it on and trained the small beam of light on the wound. "Thank you. Keep it right there." A long red gash slowly oozed blood. "That looks nasty. Mind if I ask what happened?" I tore open a wipe packet and wiped away the excess blood.

"We got jumped. He had a broken beer bottle and got lucky." The driver breathed through clenched teeth. "And don't start apologizing again," he said to the Hornet.

"I didn't say anything."

I finished my exam. "It might look nasty but it's thankfully superficial. Just needs a bandage." I fished out a bandage and a couple of packets of antibiotic cream. The driver's breathing now had relaxed. It didn't take long for me to get the cream and bandage on. "It'll take at least a week to heal. Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks Doc."

I stood up, took off my gloves and brushed the loose chunks of gravel away from my knees. Hornet turned off his flashlight and addressed me. "What other instructions do we need?"

I paused, unsure. "I have to report this."

Hornet nodded grimly, taking out his gas gun. "I'll knock you out and take you with us if you don't let us go."

I sighed. "Keep the wound clean and change the bandage every couple of hours. If it hurts, an OTC painkiller should dull it. Take it easy, at least until the wound scabs." I turned my attention back to the driver. He nodded. I picked up the kit and prepared to go back inside.

"Dr. Anders," Hornet called to me one last time. I stopped and turned around. He looked at me with gratitude "If there's anything you need…"

I held up my hand. "Hornet, you better get out of here before security shows." I went back inside before he could say more. The car roared before disappearing into the early morning darkness. For a couple of moments, I stood there shaking. I had seen the Hornet. He needed help for his aide. He threatened me, yes, but didn't hurt me. He even thanked me.

How could this man, supposedly the most wanted and coldhearted criminal in Century City, be so concerned about another person?

* * *

><p>The sky was predawn gray by the time Britt finally dressed for bed. Kato was in his room down the hall, sound asleep. Their captive was locked up in the basement storage room. In a few hours, Britt had to be at work. Hopefully, he would be able to catch some sleep.<p>

A loud ringing came from his cell phone. It was Frank. "Nice time to put in a wakeup call, Frank." Britt moaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry. A report came in from St. Jude's that Kato was treated for a stab wound. Is he ok?"

"He's sleeping now. But yeah, he's ok." Britt lay down on the bed. "I don't blame Mike. He thought he was in danger. It should've been me, Frank, not Kato."

"It doesn't matter now. I'm sure Donnie did a good job."

"That she did. You wouldn't imagine how relieved I was when she said that it wasn't threatening." Britt shook his head. "Something else bothers me. Her reaction. She went right ahead and helped instead of raising the alarm. Not that she didn't have to right to alert other to our presence."

Frank paused. "Doesn't surprise me. Ace, that's her father, is a counselor and her mother, Wendy is a nurse. Both work at the Wayne Memorial Clinic down on Gotham's Park Row, better known as Crime Alley. That's why they never left the neighborhood even though they easily could've. They argue that if they do leave, then there'd be two less people who could help."

"They raised her well then." Britt mused. Like him, she was altruistic. Like him, she saved lives. Instead of donning a mask, she took up medicine. She's one of us, Britt thought as he wished Frank good night and hung up. There's a kinship there.


	4. An Unexpected Lead

An Unexpected Lead

That night, Britt decided to deal with their prisoner in the basement. His wallet revealed that his name was Ted Wilkins. Hornet looked down at their prisoner. He looked young, mid 20's at most. Greasy gold-blonde hair fell over his face. They normally didn't tie up their suspects for interrogation. But then again, they normally dealt with them at the scene or in the Black Beauty. Not in the bunker. Hopefully the time Wilkins spent alone had loosened his tongue. The second round of Hornet gas was beginning to wear off. He opened his drowsy green eyes. "Good morning." Hornet said, crossing his arms.

Wilkins realized that he was both tied up and the prisoner of the Green Hornet. "Jesus Christ!" Experience had taught Hornet that the threat of torture made people sing like a canary faster. "What do you want?"

"Information," Hornet flicked the Sting open. Pointing the tip close to Wilkins' stubbly cheek, he looked at him. "I hear Manuel has his fingers in drugs now. Didn't think the Lucky Rabbit was making enough."

"You and half the city know he's in that stuff." Wilkins was shaking as Hornet paced around the chair. A glint on his bound hand caught the Hornet's eye. It was a gold class ring set with a deep red garnet stone. Could it be? He couldn't remember if Frank described Wilbur's ring or not. He wriggled the ring off Wilkins' finger, examining it closely. _Dr. Isaac Wilbur_ was neatly inscribed inside the band.

"Care to tell me where this came from?" Hornet held the ring up to Wilkins' face. His face blanched and his pupils dilated. "Well…?"

"It was a gift." Wilkins blabbered. A tear streamed down his cheek.

"Bullshit, I know you're lying," Hornet replied. Grabbing the collar of Wilkins' shirt, he leaned into his pale face. "I'm going to ask you again. Where did you get this?"

Wilkins gulped, no doubt terrified of the Hornet's cold stare. "Why the hell do you want to know? You'd kill if you were ordered to!"

Hornet let go. "Let me make this clear. I _don't_ bump off doctors. Nor do I like people who _do_. Who ordered you?" He activated the Sting's sonic frequency engine. It whorled threateningly, but it wouldn't fire until he switched the safety off. Not that the Hornet would switch it off on a human being. But he was sorely tempted to.

"Butch did! I was told to take care of the old man. Make it look like a robbery. I was told the guy was going to squeal. Please don't kill me!" Wilkins winced and kept his face as far away from the Sting's tip as the chair and rope would allow him.

Hornet turned off the Sting and pulled out his gas gun. Wilkins panted like he had just finished running a marathon. Sweat dripped down his face. The Sting's rounded tip rested under the man's chin and pushed it up. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood tonight." Hornet said with disgust and aimed the gun. Pulling the trigger released a cloud of green gas. One puff and Wilkins was unconscious. Hornet put the gun away before folding up the Sting. "Ok, Kato." Hornet opened the door and found the valet waiting. "Time to call Frank. We'll take this punk to the police station later. No doubt they'll find _something_ to book him on."

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable," Frank shook his head as he looked at the gold ring in his hand. "And you say Manuel ordered the hit?"<p>

"I know," They were now in Britt's study. Britt had taken off his fedora, mask and gloves. Kato, in a white jacket and bow tie sat in a nearby chair. He was upright, lest he disturb the healing wound. "What started as a drug ring bust has turned into a murder investigation."

Frank rubbed his forehead. "Why would Manuel want to kill Dr. Wilbur? Take that back, why would _anybody_ want to hurt him?"

"The drugs…" Kato said thoughtfully.

Britt saw where Kato was going. "Of course, who'd suspect a hospital doctor of being a drug runner?"

"Wait, am I missing something?" Frank asked.

"The drugs Donnie told me about. What if Wilbur was supplying Manuel with drugs?" Britt grew excited. "And what if he had an attack of a guilty conscience and tried to back out?"

Frank put the pieces together. "Manuel murders the hypotenuse, makes it look like a robbery and all backtracking to him is lost. But there's a problem, Britt,"

Uh oh, Britt thought. "What's that?"

"Dr. Wilbur was the driving force behind St. Jude's. The hospital is already on shaky ground thanks to his murder. If it breaks now that he might be involved in drug smuggling, it'll make it worse. Maybe even force the hospital to close down."

"All of it for nothing." Kato stretched his legs. "Even if Wilbur did break the law, that hospital is needed."

"And we've got no hard proof he's involved either. So we're back to square one." Frank spoke, frustrated.

"Maybe not," Britt rubbed his chin. "Donnie's our eyes and ears into St. Jude's. She might give us an idea as to where to look next. Once we find out where the drugs are going, getting Manuel shouldn't be a problem."

"I can call her right now and ask her to come over. She should be on break by now." Frank took out his cell phone.

"No Frank," Britt stopped him. "We need you on the Manuel end of the investigation. Any and everything you can to get on him, the better. The evidence provided by the safe-house's cameras and bugs will need to be analyzed as well. Kato and I'll investigate Wilbur's murder."

"That's a tall order, Britt." Frank warned. "Donnie's not somebody who scares easily. What makes you think you can get her to talk?"

"Because the Hornet won't be talking to her. Britt Reid will."

* * *

><p>Life somewhat returned to normal in the days following Wilbur's death. There was work to be done at the hospital. Hippo still squeaked and squawked. And Casey and I decided to become roommates, despite our mutual concerns that Hippo was going to become Hortensia, her tortie cat's snack. Turned out that we had nothing to worry about. If anything, it was funny to watch the cat sit so still in front of his cage and stare at him. Hippo soon figured out that Hortensia couldn't get to him and could imitate Casey calling for her. No surprise that the cat always fell for it.<p>

I liked Casey immediately. She was warm and friendly. Granted, we did lead separate lives due to my crazy work hours. But for the most part, we did get along.

One evening, I sat in the apartment, reading a long abandoned book. I had been granted another 72 hour furlough, my first since Wilbur's death a week previously. Hippo was busy climbing his sisal rope, dangling and swinging. As usual, Hortensia watched him. Casey stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a peasant blouse with a patchwork skirt.

"Grab your purse." Casey threw my jacket at me. "We're going out."

"Why?" I held up my book. "I just got to the best part."

"It's salsa night at the Pink Pony Club. Some of my coworkers are going. All you do these days is work and sleep. Come on, it'll be fun."

I wasn't sure. The last time I actually danced was learning the line dance in middle school gym class. It ended with me knocking down the other students like bowling pins. All 20 of them. And everyone made sure I never lived it down either. "What if I can't dance?"

"It's ok." She leaned in and, even though we were the only ones in the apartment, whispered. "Between you and me, Britt doesn't like dancing either."

"Britt?" I remembered his green eyes and how they crinkled when he smiled. "What about him?"

"Britt's going with us and probably will sit out too. He wanted to know if you were coming or not."

I remembered how nice he was to me when I learned of Wilbur's death. And I do admit that I wanted to talk with him more. I could sneak in my book in order to keep myself entertained. "Ok, let me put Hippo back in his cage."

Casey smiled. As we were leaving, she said in afterthought, "Oh and uh, don't tell Britt that I told you he doesn't like dancing."

* * *

><p>Live music was playing at the Pink Pony Club when Casey and I arrived. A crowd was mingling on the dance floor. Everything was pink, fortunately a bright and warm color. The waitresses wore hot pink short shorts with tight white tank tops. The tank tops were emblazoned with a pink outline of a running horse, mane and tail loose in the wind.<p>

"Well, look who's finally here!" Britt hollered and waved his hand high in the air. He was sitting at a table that was piled high with jackets, sweaters and purses. "We were wondering if you were ever going to show." Britt stood up and hugged Casey warmly. A tiny pang shot through me. Why does she get a hug? Did…did he just give her a peck on the cheek?

Hang on Dawn Marie Anders, I scolded myself. Are you jealous? No, I tried denying it but didn't convince myself. Ok, maybe a little, but I barely knew him. So why was I? Casey and I were slowly becoming friends. Of all things in life, a guy isn't worth losing a friendship over. I learned that the hard way back in high school. I kept my mouth shut. So if Britt's seeing her, fine, cool. She can have him. Who am I to get in the way? But a tiny part of me I wished that I was her.

When Britt finally broke the hug, he turns to me. "Hey, Donnie, it's nice to see you again." He smiled as he shook my hand.

"Good to see you too, Britt." I smiled as Casey and I sat down. Casey and Britt began chatting. Now to get back to my book. I opened my purse, took it out and began reading it. This wasn't so bad after all, I thought as I continued. I even had nice music to relax to.

"Donnie…Donnie, did you hear Britt?" Casey asked.

"Hmm?" I looked up from my book. "Sorry, what?"

Britt was grinning at me. "I was asking you if Casey had to drag you away from your book to get you here."

I held up my book. "That she did." I put my book back in my purse, blushing. "I have to read or else I'll go completely crazy."

"At least you like reading. I remember some kids in my classes that didn't. Bet your teachers loved you." Casey said.

"Actually, no." I chuckled. "They tried everything they could think of to keep me from reading during class. After a while, they gave up trying and let me read. I bet they were convinced that I wasn't going to learn anything."

"And you've proved them wrong." Britt winked before waving a waitress over. "I'm in the mood for a Jack Daniels. What would you ladies like to drink?"

"Oh, I'm fine thanks." Casey said.

"Me too Britt, you don't have to." I held my hand up.

"I know I don't have to, I just want to." Britt said with a boyish grin. The waitress finally came over. "I'll take a Jack Daniels on the rocks. Casey, will it be the usual?"

"Might as well." Casey gave in. "I'll take a Tom Collins."

"And Donnie, what about you?" Britt turned to me. "I'll pick it for you if you try to refuse."

"If you insist." I turned to the waitress, "Do you have Sidecars?"

"Most certainly." She smiled and walked off.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Britt asked.

The beat of the music changed. Once slow, it was now fast and energetic. The group of _Sentinel_ employees began to dance. A couple of them waved over to us. "Might as well, you coming Donnie?" Casey asked as she stood up.

"Nah, unless you want me sending all of you to the emergency room."

Casey laughed. "No, we don't want that." She passed a final look to Britt before joining the group of dancers.

"What was that all about?" Britt propped his elbow on the table and rested his head on his fist.

I turned the same shade of pink as the walls. "Let's put it this way, I'm a battering ram on roller skates when I dance."

"Literally leave the crowd breathless, huh?" Britt was smiling and lightly chuckling. As much as I didn't want to, I started laughing and finally confessed to the middle school incident. "Whoa, I don't want to be around you then when you line dance." Britt pretended to shuffle away.

"I _don't_ dance, that's how I avoid it."

"Perfect, takes care of that problem doesn't it? To be honest, I don't like dancing either. Didn't have a pleasant experience in jr. high gym class too."

The waitress returned with our drinks. "Thank you," Britt paid her. "Well, here's to…sitting out." He held up his lowball glass of Jack Daniels.

"Salud," we clinked glasses.

* * *

><p>It was almost 1 in the morning when Britt got back from the Pink Pony. Kato wasn't there to greet him, he was probably asleep. Not that Britt wanted to wake him up. As accustomed as they were to late hours, Britt really wanted to get to bed. He was putting on his wife-beater and sweats when his cell phone rang. It was Casey. "Hi, Casey, did you guys get back ok?"<p>

"Yeah," he could imagine her rubbing her eyes. "You owe me big. I think I broke a toe or two. That's how many people stepped on them."

Britt chuckled. "Will dinner tomorrow night at Marconi's be sufficient?"

"You're on." Casey yawned. "Did you learn anything important from Donnie?"

"Well," Britt thought. "I learned that as a third grader she gave a classmate a black eye and a limp for ripping the book she was reading out of her hands and taunting her to hit him."

Casey gave a tired laugh. "Why doesn't that surprise me? Anything else?"

"And she likes getting up early in the morning and going on 3 mile long walks every day."

"A typical Donnie in the morning,"

"She likes to laugh and smile. And…" he realized that there was a slight edge to Casey's voice. "Are you jealous?" He asked seriously.

"No!" Casey sounded a little guilty, like a kid who got their hand caught in the cookie jar. "Getting information from her is the only reason we took her out on salsa night in the first place. I sacrifice a relaxing evening and you're telling me that you didn't get any useful information?" She spoke sarcastically, but there was still an undertone of annoyance. Britt knew she deserved to be.

"I finally figured out something about Donnie. Now let me finish before you spout off. She normally keeps details about work private. This is going to take longer than I thought."

"So I'll need to buy a pair of steel-toed high heels?"

Britt laughed. "Nothing _that_ drastic. If we can get friendly enough with her we can probably get something."

"She could be protecting someone." He heard Casey pulling back her sheets.

"Maybe, we don't know. But she doesn't strike me as that kind of person. I'm going to let you go to bed. And Casey, before I forget, I didn't mean to get you upset or anything when I asked if you were jealous. I don't have feelings for Donnie. She's quite the character but I don't feel anything."

"I know, Britt." Casey yawned. "I just worry that your heart's going to overtake your head someday."

"That's why I have you and Kato, to keep me in line." Britt chuckled. "Good night, Casey."

"Night, Britt, see you tomorrow." Britt hung up but something gnawed in the back of his mind. He wasn't lying when he said he had no feelings for Donnie. But…he wanted to know her better. And he wanted to see her smile and hear her laugh again.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling, Marsha?" I asked the wrinkled little elderly lady as I tucked the sheets around her.<p>

"Much better, bless you Dr." Marsha gave me a toothless grin. "You're a saint."

I blushed. "I try my best." I gently squeezed her fragile hand. "Ring if you need anything."

"I will. Good night, Dr. Anders." I heard Marsha sigh in contentment as I backed out of the room and into the hallway. I wasn't required to make sure the patients under my watch were comfortable for the night. But I like doing it. And I think they like it as well. I haven't had any complaints yet.

It was a quarter after 8. Marsha was my last patient to check. The nurse's station was decorated with cutouts of smiling pumpkins arched black cats and friendly green witches, even though it was late September. Linda, the jolly and plump night nurse was sitting at the desk. I took a wrapped cherry-flavored sucker from a ceramic bowl shaped like a jack-o-lantern. "I just finished my rounds. Has my replacement come on duty?"

"He just clocked in and called to say he was on his way up." Linda smiled. "You're going on break?"

"Yep," I stretched. "Time for my nap. See you in 4 hrs."

"See you then," Linda waved. I walked to the locker room and changed into a clean set of scrubs. Not that sleeping in my blue pleated skirt and white blouse was uncomfortable. It's more to keep my work outfit looking neat instead of a bedraggled mess.

"...of course I'm pissed off!" I heard Bruce angrily shouting on the other side of the locker room door. I didn't hear anybody respond. He was obviously on his cell phone. I leaned on the door to better hear it "Well, damn it, what do you want me to do about it? Just sweep it under the rug and pretend it didn't happen? I can't do that! Either you do the right thing and come clean or I will!" I heard a loud sigh before he began to plead. "Isaac trusted you. He once told me that he could rely on you for anything. He would've done _anything_ for you. Your mistake is what killed him. Please, don't let Butch take any more control over your life than he already has." I heard a loud snap as he closed his flip-phone with a groan. I decided to find out what was going on.

Outside, I saw Bruce leaning against the wall. A clear medicinal bottle was in his left hand. His right rested over his eyes. The locker room door clicked closed behind me. He took his hand off his face and looked at me. "How much did you hear?"

"You were shouting." I put my hand on his shoulder. "John, what's wrong?"

Bruce looked at me. His eyes were bloodshot red and dark gray pouches were forming under his eyes. Something was _really_ wrong. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and offered a weak smile. "Just got into a fight with a friend, that's all."

"Are you sure?" I squeezed his shoulder.

"Thank you but it's nothing for you to worry about, Donnie." Bruce gently took my hand off his shoulder, squeezing it. "Get some rest. You deserve it." He turned away and began walking down the hall.

I was left trying to piece together what was going on. Bruce was fighting about something. It was about Dr. Wilbur and Butch Manuel. My mind was twirling. So it wasn't a robbery after all? Manuel put a hit on him? But why would he hurt Wilbur? Did Wilbur have something to do with the drugs? Or…my heart stopped cold. No, it can't be. I tried to deny it but failed miserably. I didn't have any proof, but I realized that I had to accept that as a possibility.

There was a traitor in our midst. One of the doctors has been stealing drugs from our stores for Manuel. Wilbur had discovered it and tried to stop it…he was murdered to stay quiet.


	5. Dancing with the Devil

Dancing with the Devil

I had to get ahold of Uncle Frank. And I had to get ahold of him _now_. I fumbled my cell phone out and speed-dialed his number. "Come on Uncle Frank, pick up." I muttered over and over. Each ring dragged out, feeling longer than normal. I grew impatient with each ring. After 6 rings, I heard the receiver click.

"This is Frank…"

"Uncle Frank, I'm glad I got ahold of you. Listen, this is going to sound completely crazy…" I prattled before noticing that he was still talking.

"I'm sorry but I can't get answer my phone right now. I may not be able to return your call right away, due to my busy schedule…"

I hung up and groaned angrily. That avenue was ruled out. Now what? Britt…he gave me his number. He had connections all over the city. At least he'd give me an idea as where to go. I scrolled through my contacts until I found his number. Here goes nothing, I hoped as I pressed the green Call button.

"Hello, this is Reid." Britt answered, the real thing, not the answering machine. I was about to answer when I realized I had a big problem. How was I going to figure out what's going on without it getting out? St. Jude's was just getting on stable feet after losing Wilbur. And if there is a connection between Wilbur's murder and Manuel…not to mention that it was a theory, not provable at the moment. But rumors go fast in this town, especially inside our own hospital. This investigation was going to have to be quiet.

"Hello? Hello?" Britt kept talking. I hung up. What am I going to do now? My head was still spinning. What am I going to do now? I needed to clear my head. Rain lightly tapped on a nearby window, the glass felt refreshingly cool. A walk in the rain would help. Why not? I had 4 hours to kill. I decided to go ahead and change into my street clothes.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later found me pacing down Main St. in the driving rain. My thoughts were running a marathon. Butch Manuel's name popping up. The issue with the drugs. Dr. Bruce's angry phone call. Who did Wilbur catch stealing? Why didn't he tell anybody else? More importantly, how was I going to find out what was going on <em>and<em> keep it quiet? I was so entrenched in my thoughts that I nearly bowled Britt down.

"Whoa!" Britt hollered. "Donnie, am I going to be your new doormat?"

"Oh, Britt, I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I slicked down my wet hair and wiped my glasses dry. "What are you doing here?" We were standing in front of the 24 hr. Breakfast Bar.

"I was in the mood of breakfast for dinner. And you?"

I shrugged. "I was out on a walk."

Britt looked around, "Interesting night for one. Have you eaten yet?"

My rumbling stomach betrayed me. I turned red. "Not since this afternoon." It was almost 9 P.M.

Britt chuckled. "Well, be my guest." He offered his arm to me. "My treat."

"I can pay for my own."

Britt rubbed his chin in thought. "Alright, how about this; if I get dinner for today, you get dinner next time? Deal?" he held out his hand.

I smiled. "Deal." We shook hands. We were ushered inside and sat down at a quiet table. Britt ordered a steak and cheese omelet. I asked for all the toast, chopped fruit and bacon the waitress could carry.

"I can afford more than that, Donnie. They make the best omelets in the city." Britt said, ready to call the waitress back.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm allergic to eggs."

"I'm sorry." Britt apologized. "That pretty much means everything else on this menu, eh?"

"You didn't know." I poured creamer into my coffee cup. "You drink your coffee straight up?" I cringed as he drank his. "I have to have milk in mine or I can't drink it."

"I used to put sugar in mine but life at West Point forced me to go plain or none at all." Britt twirled his spoon in his coffee cup. He looked up and waved somebody over. "Hey, Mike!"

"Hey boss, I've been looking everywhere for you. Kato said you were down here." An older gentleman with balding red hair and the voice of an elephant charged over.

"There are more polite ways to say good evening," I mumbled into my coffee cup. Britt scowled.

Mike crossed his arms. "Well excuse me young lady! Britt, where do you find these girls? If your old man knew who you were seeing, he'd turn his grave upside down!"

Britt took a deep breath, embarrassed. "Mike, this is Dr. Donnie Anders of St. Jude's. Donnie, this is Mike Axford, reporter for the _Sentinel_."

I held out my hand and offered a weak smile. Mike shook it, still looking down at me. He let go, sat down in the chair next to me and turned his attention back to Britt. I returned to musing. It was only broken when Mike said "The Green Hornet is in on this one, boss!"

"There's only one crime lord in your mind Mike, where's your proof?" Britt sounded tired.

One crime lord…I sat up, excited. He could have all the answers. Or at least know where to find them. I could do this quietly. If Uncle Frank and Britt couldn't help me, then he might. But there was a problem. How was I going to find him?

Mike blared furiously "Come on, he and that flunkey of his were at the scene!" Britt rolled his eyes. This was apparently an old argument.

"Ok then, if you're our resident expert on the Green Hornet, then why didn't he take anything?" The light bulb went off. Here's my answer, I thought. Ask Mike Axford. Now I've got to get it. Britt was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Excuse me; I'm going to take this call." He stood up and walked to someplace quiet. Perfect. Time to ask.

The waitress came by with a cup of coffee for Mike. He helped himself to cream and sugar. I swallowed my pride. First step; butter him up. Hey, I can be charming when I want to be. Time to do it. "Mr. Axford, sir?" He looked at me. "I'm sorry for snapping just now. I've been in a really bad mood no thanks to work, so I'm sorry." I offered an innocent smile.

"Aren't we all?" he grumbled in-between gulps of hot coffee. I took that he had accepted my apology. "How're things at the hospital?"

"As good as they could be. And at the _Sentinel_?"

"There's never a boring day with the Hornet causing trouble in this town." Mike's voice dripped with pure loathing.

Here we go, now, how to word it? "This Green Hornet, have you met him?"

"Several times! And it's always when I'm not expecting him. He sneaks up quietly in that car of his and then turns on this buzzing sound. It sounds like a hornet's nest, probably why he likes it. Always scares the daylights out of me." Mike shivered.

"How do the other gangsters get ahold of him if they, want to say, make a deal or something?" My heart pounded.

"He finds you, not the other way around." Mike gave me an incredulous look. "Why the hell are you interested in meeting the Hornet? That man is dangerous. He and his muscle nearly killed me and the boss a few times!"

"Now what's going on?" I heard Britt coming back. "Mike, I thought we had dropped the issue of the Green Hornet for tonight." He said sternly as he sat down.

Mike's jaw dropped and he pointed a thick finger at me. "Hold on! _She's_ the one asking, not me! _She_ wants to meet the Hornet, boss!"

"I do not! I was just curious, that's all." I was getting really annoyed. How does Britt put _up_ with this guy? "My friends in Gotham and I were comparing notes between the Batman and the Green Hornet. I don't want anything to do with either."

Britt held up his hand. "Alright children, the waitress is coming with our meal. Now can we please eat in peace?"

* * *

><p>"Britt, thank you so much for dinner. It was delicious." I said as we stepped outside. The rain had let up.<p>

"No problem." He took a set of car keys out of his pocket. "My car's over there. I'll take you home."

"Oh, it's no big deal. Besides, I have to get back to the hospital. I'm on my break now, don't get off until 4 in the morning."

"Well then, I'll take you back. It's no big deal. I don't want you walking back by yourself."

I scoffed. "Hey, the scariest thing anybody is going to run into out there is me. I eat street punks for breakfast."

Britt's silver Audi coup beeped and the lights turned on. "Donnie Anders, if you do not get into this car, I will carry you into it." He was being mock serious.

I sarcastically gasped and covered my mouth. "Britt Reid, if you do, I will kick and scream that I'm being kidnapped. That is unless you want Uncle Frank personally chasing you all the way to the nearest police station."

"I've heard how protective he can be. Come on," Britt chuckled. "It'll make me feel better. Please?" he wasn't being sarcastic.

I nodded, "Ok and thank you."

"No problem," Britt said, opening the passenger car door to let me in. He got in on his side, turned on the engine and got on the road.

The car radio played Patsy Cline's "I Fall to Pieces". Other than Britt humming the words under his breath, we were silent during the drive back. I looked out the window, watching the roads drive by. My heart sank. The Hornet was out as an option. Now what was I going to do? Uncle Frank and Britt have connections sure, but not ones where I could find answers. Besides, Frank was bogged down with the Manuel case and Britt had the paper to keep him busy. I had always prided myself on solving problems by myself. And this was no exception.

Britt pulled up to the non-emergency entrance. I decided to explain away the fight with Mike. "Hey, uh, Britt, about the thing with Mike…"

"I'm used to it and that's what he's usually like. So don't take it personally." Britt winked. I was getting ready to get out when Britt stopped me. "Hey, Donnie." He held my hand. I turned to him. "I just want to clear something up with you." He sighed. "The Green Hornet is a criminal. He might be polite and act in a way that seems helpful. But if you're in his way, _nothing_ can save you."

"I'll be ok. I'm a big girl Britt. I can tie my shoes and everything. Not that I don't appreciate it. Because I do." I grabbed the door handle. The grip tightened.

"Donnie, I'm being serious." He sighed. "I know you can take care of yourself. Heck, I won't have any pity for anybody who tries to hurt you. But this is different. The Hornet's got muscle, weapons and connections. He's very dangerous, much worse than your Batman. I don't want to hear that you've been around him."

"No need to worry about that." By that point, I was convinced that I wasn't going to be running into the Hornet again. "I won't seek him out or anything."

Britt shook his head with a wry smile. "Why do I get the feeling you're not going to listen?"

"Guess I got it from Uncle Frank." I shrugged. "When our minds are made up, we _will_ get what we want."

"Ok, since you put it that way…" Britt ruffled my damp hair with a wry smile. "Have fun at work."

"I will and thank you." I got out and watched him drive away before I stepped inside. I headed back to the locker room to change out of my wet clothes into my cozy scrubs. I hoped that by 4, my street clothes would be nice and dry for the walk home.

I was putting my rain jacket up as I heard my cell phone ringing. The Caller ID listed it as 'Blocked' Could it be? I answered it. "This is Anders,"

"Dr. Anders," a garbled mechanical voice answered. "I hear you're looking for me."

My stomach fell. I was afraid. Very afraid. What the hell am I doing this for? Why didn't I take the chance to tell Britt while he was driving me back? I sighed. "Look, I don't know why I'm doing this…"

"11 P.M. the supply drop off at St. Jude's. Be there." He hung up.

* * *

><p>I lay on the top bunk, waiting for 10:55 P.M. to come. I was jittery, no thanks to all the coffee I had at dinner. It also didn't help that I was scared to death. What was I going to do? I could…not show up. No, he'd track me down. How was I going to explain <em>that<em> one away? I could tell him that it was a big mistake. Oh yeah, try convincing him of _that_, Donnie Anders. And don't even _think_ of trying to beat him up, not with his Kung-Fu loving, butt busting aide of his.

I groaned inwardly. You're at his mercy Donnie. Like it or not, you're going to dance with the Devil tonight.

My watch alarm rang. Time's up. I had to go meet him. I climbed down and walked to the door. At least I left a note confessing my crime in detail in my jeans pocket, should anything happen to me. It was little comfort.

"What are we going to do, John?" I heard Katy speaking in a low voice by the break room door. I slowed down and listened. "If he tells Butch that we know…"

"Either that or let him get away. Do you think I like doing this?" Bruce sighed. "Where is he now?"

"I just got a text from him, asking me to wish him good luck at the Lucky Rabbit."

Bruce groaned. "I didn't think it was _this_ bad."

"I'm afraid so. We'll discuss this more tomorrow." Katy said soothingly. I could imagine her patting his shoulder to comfort him. I waited for them to walk away before slipping out and hurrying to the meeting place.

* * *

><p>I nervously checked my watch. 11 clicked closer and closer. I paced, trying to warm up in the damp fall air. Nobody was out. A car or two passed on the nearby road. Maybe he wasn't going to show. Maybe I should run home now and hide under the blankets on my bed. I'm a complete idiot. I paced, trying to ignore the butterflies bouncing around in my stomach. Why didn't I think this one through? Then again, when was the last time I thought of meeting with a mobster through?<p>

11 P.M. passed…then 3 minutes…by 11:05, I began to have hope. He's not here. I should get inside. A loud buzzing noise made me jump. It got closer. Mike was right. It _was_ scary.

It was too late to run.

I saw the dim green headlights come towards me. My knees knocked. I wanted to run. The Black Beauty stopped next to me. I held myself up high. If I was going to die from my sheer stupidity, then I wasn't going to go out like a coward.

The window rolled down. I saw his masked face. The eyes were shining under the fedora. "Get in," the door opened. Well, here goes nothing. I swallowed hard and obeyed. Hornet scooted over to give me room. I closed the door behind me. "Let's roll." The car turned the corner and began leaving the parking lot. "Dr. Anders, do you know how foolish you are to trust me? I can have Scanlon off my back for good if he knows I have his goddaughter."

"Yeah, like I haven't kicked myself enough." I spewed, shaking. "I don't have any other choice."

"What will we get out of this? $10,000 too high?"

I was surprised and somewhat disgusted. "What makes you think I have that kind of money?"

"We don't take charity cases." The driver called back.

I tried to come up with something. "If Uncle Frank gets you, I will vouch for you. Both of you."

"We _don't_ get caught." The Hornet said brusquely.

If bribery didn't work, maybe this would. "Hornet, if St. Jude's closes, then that area of the city will have to travel further to get help. Even you must have some sense of humanity!"

"Pretty words, Dr. Anders, but I have to keep this car running too." Hornet leaned against his seat.

I was about ready to give up, and then I remembered the driver. "How's your side feeling?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" the driver sharply turned a corner.

"You owe me."

Silence filled the car. We kept driving. Hornet flexed his fingers, the leather squeaked loudly. "So we do. How may we be of assistance?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't think Dr. Wilbur was killed in a robbery. I'm scared that it was a hit." I told him everything, beginning with the missing drugs and ending with "…I don't have any proof Manuel's behind anything. And since I don't have any connections in the criminal underworld…"

"…you thought you'd ask me for help." Hornet finished my sentence. "But why haven't you talked to your godfather about it?"

"And send the hospital into another tailspin? I need this to be quiet. You know this town. If the _Sentinel_ gets it in the morning, everyone will know it by lunchtime, even if it turns out to _not_ be true."

"No thanks to Blabbermouth Axford." Hornet grimly agreed and looked out the window. "Stop here." the car stopped. I looked out the window and thought I recognized my apartment complex. But it was too dark to really tell. "We'll see what we can do."

I gripped the door handle, ready to jump out and figure out how to get back. But first..."Hornet," I said. He looked at me. "Thank you,"

Hornet nodded. I thought I saw a smile cross his face. "You're welcome, Dr. Anders. I'll contact you." There was a loud hiss as a green cloud filled my face. I coughed. The Hornet's face blurred as I slipped into darkness.


	6. Twisted Every Way

Twisted Every Way

The Hornet watched Donnie slump against the door. Her slow breathing confirmed that she was asleep. "Sorry about that Donnie. Go around the back. I'll tell Casey." Hornet ordered Kato before grabbing the mobile phone attached to the car and dialing Casey's number.

"Hello?" Casey picked it up.

"We're waiting in the back. Donnie's out like a light." He hung up and opened the car door. A window opened on the third floor. He looked up and saw Casey leaning out, watching them. He looped Donnie's arm around his neck, braced her back and legs and picked her up. Due to the gas, she wasn't going to feel anything for several hours at most. Kato closed the door behind them and followed Hornet up the stairs.

Hippo's loud squawking greeted them as they stepped inside. Hortensia watched Hornet and Kato through slit eyes. Hornet carefully put Donnie on the bed. She didn't stir. "So did you learn anything?" Casey asked, getting a spare blanket from Donnie's closet.

"Just as we thought, except it's looking like Wilbur's not our guy." Kato leaned against the window frame.

"He just happened to find out the wrong thing at the wrong time." Hornet clarified.

Casey shook her head in shock. "One of the doctors…"

"Our problem now is finding them. St. Jude's huge." Hornet said. "Looks like you've got some homework to do, Casey. Try to find out as much as you can about Bruce and Van. Addresses, license plate numbers, the whole 9 yards."

"On my way." Casey saluted.

"We don't have much time." Hornet looked at Donnie, now covered with the blanket. "If Frank's goddaughter is willing to ask a dangerous criminal for help…"

"Things are far more sinister than we thought." Kato finished his sentence.

* * *

><p>"Activate the scanner." Hornet ordered. They were hiding out in the St. Jude's parking lot. Kato flipped a couple of switches. A small disk-like object shot off from behind one of the backlights of the Black Beauty. Hornet could hear the soft whirring sound as it curved up into the sky. Casey had just sent them the license plate numbers for Van and Bruce. From the backseat of the Black Beauty, Hornet plugged the numbers into the inboard computer. The scanner would search for cars with those numbers and hold there until Kato either called it back or ordered it to follow the target.<p>

A loud whining noise alerted them. It had found Bruce's car, parked by the non-emergency entrance. Turning on the scanner's camera, the Hornet made out a figure in a white coat walking towards a dark blue Ford truck and getting in. The scanner identified the figure as Bruce. "Call back the scanner and follow the truck." The whirring sound returned and the scanner slid back into the backlights of the Black Beauty.

* * *

><p>Bruce lived in a modest brick ranch style house about 20 minutes away from St. Jude's. The Black Beauty stopped by the high privacy fence surrounding the backyard. Turning it off, they found the back gate, the high lock on the outside, designed to keep small children inside when they played in the yard. Kato flipped the lock up. It squeaked open. Through the large sliding glass door, they could see Bruce putting his things down. Using the wall as cover, Hornet and Kato made their way down the yard and onto the back porch.<p>

They waited until Bruce had left the room. Hornet unfolded the Sting and aimed at the lock. The lock popped open with a loud bang. Kato opened it as they heard Bruce yell out. "Who's there?" He came back into the kitchen. Like all other persons the Hornet has intruded on, Bruce's eyes widened and he sprinted away. Kato was ready, throwing a sharp Hornet dart at their prey. It embedded itself into the doorpost at the end of the hall. Bruce stopped. He turned around, afraid.

"Desperate to save your own skin, aren't you?" Hornet said as he closed up the Sting.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce's eyes scanned everywhere for an escape.

"Trying to save your hide. Who's been stealing medicine from the hospital?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The tremor in your voice tells me you're lying." Hornet stepped forward. "Who's the thief?"

"There's no way in Hell I'm going to tell you."

Hornet glanced over his shoulder at Kato. The small Oriental man rushed his hand at Bruce's throat, stopping just short of hitting him. Bruce opened his mouth. They were interrupted by the loud sound of cracking wood. The front door had been kicked in. Two intruders, hidden with ski masks and carrying semi-automatic rifles, spaced out and began searching.

"Get down." Hornet shoved Bruce underneath the kitchen table. Kato flew in a high spin kick at one of the gunmen. Hornet grabbed the barrel of the rifle, yanked it up and then delivered a sucker punch. The goon went down. Hornet jammed the butt of the rifle into the back of his head, knocking him out cold. Kato slammed one last upper-cut into the other guard's jaw. Both men were down and out. A small dose of Hornet gas made sure they weren't going to get up any time soon.

"Senor Hornet," Butch Manuel came inside. "We meet again."

"How are the arrangements working out?" Hornet asked, keeping an eye on the cowering Bruce.

"Much to my liking. Your cut will be ready by the end of the week. Now, if you'll hand over the nuisance hiding under the table…"

"Why's he so important to you?" Hornet crossed his arms.

"He's a…security risk if you will. He discovered one of my suppliers. A trifling matter, just a bug to be squished. My men can handle him."

"We'll take care of him. Unless you want to give up 25% of your gross profits."

"If I may ask, what do you want with him?" Manuel played with his crucifix and medal around his neck. "What importance does this doctor have to you?"

"He's a liability to me. You want to give up more of your profit in order to find out what he did?"

Manuel nodded. "You may have him."

Hornet quickly aimed the gas gun at Bruce, sending him to sleep in a green smoke cloud. "By the way, who did he discover?" Hornet asked as he pocketed his gun.

"I can't tell you that, unless you want to give him back to me. Everything has a little price."

Hornet nodded. "I'll find you. Come on, let's us get him into the car." Kato flung Bruce's limp body over his shoulders.

"Goodnight, Senor Hornet." Manuel called out. Hornet and Kato walked across the yard and back to the Black Beauty. Kato put Bruce's body into the back seat before both men got into the car.

"Where to?" Kato asked as he turned on the car.

"Home. We'll put him in the basement and see if he's up for confessing later."

* * *

><p>Once Bruce was safely locked away in the basement, Britt called Frank to give him an update.<p>

"Frank? It's just as we thought. One of the doctors _is_ stealing from the hospital. But it wasn't Wilbur."

"I've got a missing person report in. It's one Dr. John Bruce from St. Jude's. Is that our man?"

"No, but he does know who, according to Donnie. We've got him in the basement at the moment. I'll go down and see if there's anything else I can learn from him. Can you ask a police car to drive by Dr. Katy Van's address?"

"Sure, give me her address and they'll be on their way. Why?"

"Because when Kato and I were at Bruce's house, Manuel and two gunmen came in. That's why we brought him here. If Manuel is aware that Bruce knows, he might try going after Dr. Van too."

"And Donnie…? Will she be ok?" Frank was concerned.

"From what I've gathered, the Green Hornet is the only one she's told. But if the stories she's told me about life on Park Row are true…"

Frank laughed, giving Britt some relief. "She can send Butch Manuel packing."

* * *

><p>Hornet and Kato watched as Bruce came to. He groaned and sat up. When he saw his captors, he jumped back against the wall.<p>

"Where the hell am I?"

"Someplace where Manuel won't get to you. You're welcome by the way." Kato said.

"For what?" Bruce gulped.

"Manuel was going to kill you when we showed up. Fortunately, you're more valuable to the hospital alive than dead."

"Why are you doing this?" Bruce shook.

"I want Manuel out of the way as much as you do. You know who's been stealing medicine from the hospital."

Bruce sighed and buried his head in his hands. "God, why did he do it? I knew he had a problem but I'd never think he'd…" Bruce took a deep breath. "Dr. Jones O'Connor is one of Manuel's suppliers."

Hornet sat down on a nearby chair.

"Two weeks ago, we discovered some of our drugs had either been watered down or completely replaced with saline solution. We contacted the pharmaceutical company and they confirmed that they sent us the real thing. Then we noticed other things were missing too. Cough medicine, allergy tablets, stuff you can use to cook up meth. The other drugs can be sold on the black market where there's no regulation. We tried to keep it quiet until the internal investigation was complete. But rumors still spread. Then Wilbur…he confided in something with me the day he was killed."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that he had everything under control and that I had nothing to worry about. Then he was…I knew it wasn't a robbery when I learned of his murder." Kato picked up a sealed water bottle and gave it to Bruce. "Thanks," he uncapped it and had a sip.

"So you did your own digging and discovered O'Connor's secret."

"He had a gambling addiction that he beat over 5 years ago. We thought that was behind us. Shortly after we moved here, it started again. Within weeks, he had lost almost $100,000 dollars at the Lucky Rabbit. Jones was in deep. Way deep. I think Manuel offered to forgive his debts if he 'supplied' him with ingredients. Wilbur tried to help Jones come clean to the board and the cops. It wouldn't have done any good for his career. The medical community doesn't look kindly on drug thieves."

"But it would've salvaged whatever's left of his integrity." Hornet said quietly.

Bruce nodded. "Jones is a good man and he's one of the best doctors at St. Jude's. I can understand Wilbur's logic but he underestimated Manuel. We all did."

Hornet thought for a few moments. "Do you have any proof that O'Connor's a thief?"

"Yes, I have security footage of Jones taking drugs out of his office and records of everything that have been taken. It's locked in my desk drawer at work. I was going to give it to Scanlon tomorrow morning."

Hornet sighed. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be my guest for the time being. At the moment, Butch Manuel thinks you're dead. He won't be so amused if he finds out otherwise."

Bruce barked a short laugh. "That's the understatement of the century. How long would that be then?"

"Until we've found some way to prove the connection between Jones and Manuel." Hornet took out his gas gun. "This is the same stuff that knocked you out earlier. Don't worry. We're moving you somewhere more comfortable. That is unless you want to stay down here."

"No, thank you. I'll take the gas. May I ask a question before you conk me out?" Hornet nodded. "Why do you want to take Manuel down?"

He smiled quietly, allowing a softer side of the Hornet to come out. "There are some lines that we _don't_ cross in this business. Murdering doctors and stealing from hospitals is one of them. Now, just relax," The Hornet pulled the trigger, sending Bruce into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>In his town house, Britt Reid had a spare bedroom set up for "guests" of the Hornet. It was large and comfortable, had an attached bathroom and an intercom in case they wanted something. Bruce was now locked in there, sound asleep. It was almost 5 in the morning when Kato and the Hornet removed their disguises. Britt decided to take a sick day. After all the adventures of last night, he wanted some peace and quiet.<p>

He texted Casey to inform her of his plans. Good old Casey. Always had been quick witted. She'd cover for him. Then, almost as an afterthought, he added "How's Donnie?" before going to brush his teeth.

Casey sent her response by the time Britt finished brushing his teeth and washing his face. "Still asleep. Probably a good thing."

"Why's that?" Britt sent back.

"Her eyes are swollen up like a balloon. I think she's allergic to Hornet gas."


	7. More than You Know

More than You Know

Something's wrong, I thought as I came to. My eyelids felt heavy, like somebody had pumped them full of water. Where am I? I sat up, a blanket slipped down. Everything was brightly lit.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Uncle Frank's voice called. How did I end up at his house? I heard a squeaky meow from the foot of my bed and warm soft fur brushing against my hand. When did Uncle Frank get a cat? I then smelled the Gain scented air-freshener. Casey uses that. Then I realized where I was. I'm back at the apartment. Hortensia is rubbing up against me. Hippo imitated Uncle Frank waking me up. It's morning. Now how did I end up here?

I felt around on the night table for my glasses. I found them. I grabbed them and then unfolded them and put them on. My eyelids felt heavy and my eyes themselves stung. Nor did my glasses improve my vision. My eyes were half-open, like when I was still waking up.

"Morning, Donnie." I heard Casey come in. "How are you feeling?"

"Lousy, probably look it too. How did I get home?"

Casey shrugged her shoulders. "I told the hospital that you weren't feeling too well and must've forgotten to clock out. You don't look good. Granted, much better than a few hours ago."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Something was _really_ wrong. They felt swollen. "Casey…are my eyelids swollen?"

She unfolded her compact mirror and gave it to me. Sure enough, my eyelids were bright red and puffy. What happened? It looks like I had an allergic reaction. I folded up the compact and returned it to Casey. How…then I remembered. "The gas…"

"What gas…?"

I rubbed my eyes. "I ran into the Green Hornet last night. He must've brought me home after knocking me out."

"You ran into him? What happened?"

"He drove me around town and was asking about the hospital. I answered his questions and the last thing I can remember is the gas gun going off in my face."

"I'm glad you're ok though. I'll get a hot compress for your eyes. Allergies suck, don't they?"

"Tell me about it." I listened as Casey dampened a washcloth in hot tap water. "Thanks." I took off my glasses and placed the washcloth over my eyes. Immediate relief.

"No problem, I'm running late to work. Will you be ok here?"

"I'm sorry Casey. I didn't mean to keep you."

"It's no big deal. You didn't answer my question. Will you be ok?"

"Yep. Hopefully, I should be able to return to work by tonight."

Casey chuckled. "Knowing you, you'll probably be up and running errands by noon. Not that I'm suggesting it to you."

"Do I _look_ like I'm in shape to go anywhere? Have a good day at work."

"I will. Get better or I'm not going to be very happy."

I chuckled "Hell hath no fury like a disobeyed Casey."

"That's right, young lady." Casey left with a laugh. I stretched out before calling St. Jude's. This time, I decided to come clean and admit what happened. I had to reassure them that I was fine; I just had swollen eyes from getting sprayed in the face.

By that time, the compress had cooled down. My hair felt slick and gritty. Time for a hot shower. At least it would help get the swelling down.

* * *

><p>Britt dialed Donnie's number. Since Casey told him about her eyes swelling shut, he felt pretty bad. He was relieved when Casey had called again to say that the swelling had gone down and would probably be gone by the end of the day. He needed to see if she was mad at the Hornet for that. He was going to need her help tonight. That and he wanted to make sure she was ok.<p>

Who am I fooling? He thought as he listened to the rhythmic ringing. If she's willing to contact the Green Hornet for help, she can handle a couple of swollen eyes. The thought made him chuckle. "Hey, Britt. How are you?"

"I'm good, what are you up to?"

He could hear some fabric being shaken. "Oh, just got out of the shower. And you?"

"Oh, just relaxing. How you're feeling?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you ask?"

"Because Casey told me that your eyes swelled shut."

"Oh that?" She chuckled. "Nothing a hot compress can't handle. That and giving the Hornet a good old fashioned slap across the face."

Why am I not surprised? Britt thought. Not that he blamed her. If he had been her, he probably would've given the Hornet a hard punch in the gut. "Give a slap to whom? Donnie, did you look for him last night, even though I warned you not to?"

There was a long pause. "Not really. I didn't go looking for him, he came looking for me. He wanted to know about the hospital. I cooperated, what else was I supposed to do? He gassed me and brought me back. The gas is probably caused my eyes to swell up."

"That's weird, it normally doesn't do that."

"There are exceptions in every case. But the next time I run into him…"

Britt forced a chuckle. "I was expecting you to give both of them a lashing they'd never forget. Why didn't you do it upon meeting him?"

"I wish I did, Britt. Normally I can get out of any jam. But I had 3 things going against me last night. 1, he has the Black Beauty. That thing's not a car. It's a freaking _tank_. 2, Hornet himself is armed with a gas gun and who knows what else. And 3, the driver can probably send Bruce Lee flying off his feet and into the nearest brick wall. At 60 miles an hour. With 2 _fingers_. Yeah…good luck with that."

"All the luck you can get!" Britt was laughing. He slapped his knee and doubled over. Donnie was laughing on the other end of the phone too. Britt wiped tears from his eyes.

"Oh God, I can't remember the last time I laughed this hard." Donnie said when their laughter had subsided.

"Me neither, Oh" Britt's side ached. No doubt Kato could hear him on the other side of the house. And maybe Bruce upstairs. "Wow."

"I know. Hey, uhm, may I ask a question?"

"You already have, but ask away."

"Uhm, would you like to come over for lunch sometime?" Donnie rushed her sentence.

"You're asking me over for lunch?" Britt repeated what he picked out of the conversation.

"I, I mean sometime. I know you're really busy and totally understand. But I just wanted to thank you for helping me at Uncle Frank's when we found out about Wilbur. And I still owe you for last night's dinner."

Perfect, a chance to see what she _really_ thinks of Mr. Hornet. "Actually, I'm free all of today."

"Really? You can come if you want but we don't have much. The only things on the menu today are sandwiches and milk."

"Donnie, Kato and I were in Afghanistan for 6 years. Sandwiches and milk is delicious compared to army grub. I'll be there at noon, is that ok?"

"Sure and uh, Britt…"

"Yes, Donnie?"

He could imagine her smiling on the other end. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Sure enough, noon came by fast. Fortunately, my eyes were much better and I could actually see. Of course I was excited. It was the first time Britt and I could hang out and hopefully not be interrupted. Still, I felt kind of bad. I knew that Casey had affection for Britt, maybe even loved him. What if they were going out and she hears about us getting together for lunch? You dummy, I realized to myself. Call her and explain the situation. It's not asking permission, it's just letting a friend know. You don't have designs on Britt; you just want to have lunch with a friend.<p>

I dialed Casey's cell. Nervousness prickled my stomach. What if she thinks I was breaking the cardinal rule of friendship (don't fall for the same person)? What if she takes it the wrong way? Relax, I kept reminding myself. Casey isn't the kind of person to turn into a jealous Bitch-zilla. Of course she'd understand.

Unfortunately, I got her answering machine. I left a message. "Hey Casey, I uh wanted to let you know that I asked Britt over to our apartment for lunch. He'll be here soon. Look, I don't want him, you can totally have him. I just wanted to do something nice for him as a friend. I mean, he's helped me out so I thought I'd pay back the favor." Just then, the doorbell rang. "Casey, please don't kill me or Britt." I hung up and answered the door. "Hey Britt!"

"Hey Donnie," he smiled warmly. Like at Uncle Frank's, he was dressed down in jeans and a red sweater. He gave me a hug. His red sweater smelled faintly of Old Spice aftershave.

"Come on in," I stepped aside and allowed him in. "How has your day been so far?"

"Pretty good. You know, Casey made your eyes out to be much worse than they actually are." He looked at me with a wry smile.

"Really? Well, they're much better now than they were this morning." I took out the loaf of bread. "Now do you want cold cuts or peanut butter and jelly?"

"What cold cuts do you have?" Britt asked as he sat down at the little round kitchen table.

"Let's see here," I opened the fridge. "We've got turkey, ham, chicken salad, American cheese, mayonnaise, mustard, lettuce and tomatoes. And we've got raspberry preserves for the jam."

"I'll have turkey and cheese with mayonnaise and mustard, please."

"One sandwich coming up." I took out the bread and slathered the slices with what he wanted.

I heard Britt coming next to me. "What do you want? I'll make yours for you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Trust me, we'll be ready to eat much quicker than if you were doing all the work."

I thought about it as I unfolded the turkey. "I'll have the classic. One PB&J, please."

"So it is." Britt took the preserves out of the fridge and the peanut butter from the cabinet above us. We stood side by side, making the other's sandwich. "Casey likes to keep a neat and tidy kitchen."

"Yep, don't have to go digging around for anything. Makes putting groceries away easier." I put the top slice on top. "You know, you've very lucky to have her." I opened the cabinet door overhead to get out the new bag of Lay's potato chips.

"I know," Britt smiled as he finished making my sandwich. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"And…she's lucky to have you, Britt." I cleaned the butter-knife on the paper towel.

He turned his head to me, a faint expression of warmed surprise. "Yeah, I guess so. Now," he changed the subject, "Across, sideways, or none at all." He angled his knife the same way over the bread to demonstrate the cuts.

"Across, of course, always had them that way and for you?"

"Sideways please, I've had that way forever too." Britt smiled as he cut my sandwich in a diagonal. I cut his straight down the middle. "Nothing like chips to liven up a meal, eh" he pointed to the Lays that I placed on the table.

"Of course, we need some kind of side to go with our meal." I took out two paper plates. Britt put our sandwiches on them. "Oh, what would you like to drink? We have water and milk."

"Cow juice please, H2O isn't exactly known for its flavor, now is it?" Britt put the sandwiches on the table while I poured two cups of milk. We sat down and began eating. "What did you think of him?" Britt asked.

"Of who…?" I asked as I took a handful and chips and put them on my plate.

"Green Hornet," Britt took a bite out of his sandwich.

I was a little surprised that he wanted to talk about the Hornet. "Why do you ask?"

Britt gave a mock incredulous look as he took out a small notepad and pencil. "Donnie, our newspaper's bread and butter is the Green Hornet. When somebody has run into him, I like writing down their encounters. Maybe it can give your godfather some hint as to how to capture him. What happened before you ran into him?"

I swallowed some milk. "He called me shortly after you dropped me off. No idea how he got my number. The voice was mechanical, really scary sounding. It was practically screaming "if you cooperate with me, you'll live." He told me where and when to meet and hung up. Up until the meeting, I was shaking like a leaf in the wind. That was how scared I was."

"And when you met him, did you hear the Hornet engine buzzing?"

I chuckled nervously. "Yes. I didn't know he was there until then. And don't get me started on how frightening that sound was."

"Why didn't you run?" Britt looked up from his notepad. "I've talked to people that have as much pluck as you that ran off to safety."

"Don't blame them. I wanted to run away myself. But something in me froze. It wasn't that I didn't want to get away. It was like my feet were glued to the ground or something. The car pulled up next to me, window rolled down and I saw him. He told me to get in and I did. And we drove off."

"And do you remember anything unique about him? Details like how tall he was or the color of his eyes? I mean, I know he was masked but was there something there?"

I thought, trying to remember. "I wasn't really paying attention to that, just trying to figure out what he wanted from me."

"And what did he want?"

"He asked about the drugs. I told him what I knew. Then you know what happened next. He knocked me out and brought me back here."

"Are you still mad at him for what happened to your eyes?"

"A little bit. Ok, we didn't know I was going to be allergic. But…" a detail struck me, something about his voice. "I take what I said back. There _was_ something unique to him. It was his voice. It wasn't threatening or demanding. If anything, it was…not gentle, that's too soft a word for the Hornet, it was…" I tried hard to remember.

"Empathetic?" Britt finished my thought.

I nodded. "Yes, yes that describes it perfectly. He was polite for the most part. He did snap at me when I didn't give descriptions as detailed as he wanted, but he didn't raise his voice. You know what; I don't think he was going to hurt me."

Britt nodded. "That's not unusual. He wanted something from me too on a few occasions. I guess he just wanted to get what he needed done without spilling any blood. Not that I'd try double-crossing him, of course."

"Unless you have a death wish." I ate a couple of chips. "I just thought of something. It's absolutely nutty though."

"When it comes to the Hornet, nothing is ever too crazy. Trust me."

"If you say so," I shook my head. "I don't think he's doing this for business. I think he's doing this because he wants to help. Weird as it sounds. And," everything now made sense. I knew he was going to find out. "I trust him."

"Even if he's a wanted criminal…?" I saw a flash of hope crossed Britt's eyes. It wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

I nodded. I had faith in the Hornet and that was all that mattered. "He might be a criminal, but that doesn't mean everything he does is bad. He's not going to get anything out of this. But he's still doing it anyway. So I'm going to trust him. He'll find out, guarantee it."

"You know what, Donnie?" Britt reached across the table and gripped my hands. The warm grasp was firm but gentle. There was a faint smile on his face. It reminded me so much of the one I saw on the Hornet the night before. "I think you're right."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Donnie for lunch. It was delicious." Britt said as he was getting ready to leave. It was late that afternoon. We spent most of it talking.<p>

"I'm glad you liked it, as quiet as it was. So does this mean we're even now?"

Britt pretended to think for a moment. "Yep, I consider us even." He gave me a hug before walking away. As I was closing the door, my cell rang.

It was Casey. "Hey Donnie, I was returning your call. Now what was your message all about? It sounded like you got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar."

"Well," I took a deep breath. "Uh, I didn't want you to think that I was trying to take Britt away from you. Which I wasn't. I was trying to do something nice."

"Oh! Now I get it." Casey sounded relieved. "You think we're dating?"

"You're not?" I was surprised.

"Nope, we've been friends for years, ever since I started working at the _Sentinel_ and Britt was on reserve. What makes you think that we are?"

"Well, I mean at salsa night. Just the way you two were looking at each other. I consider you my friend and I didn't want our friendship to be broken. You know the number 1 rule about friendship..."

Casey interrupted me. "Donnie, I appreciate your consideration of my feelings and I'm touched that you call me your friend. But you don't need to ask for permission if you and Britt do something together. You've got your own life. Don't spend it all thinking of and putting others first. Believe me. Britt does that and it can run him ragged."

* * *

><p>The sun had just finished setting. Britt had finished putting on his white scarf and green overcoat. He had always followed the same routine while dressing as the Hornet. Scarf. Overcoat. Gloves. Fedora. Mask. It had never changed since he first put on the mask, almost 4 years before. He looked at himself in the standing mirror. There was a portrait of his father in his office at the <em>Sentinel<em>. It had been painted shortly before Glenn Connors took out his vengeance on Dan Reid. The Hornet himself had taken his revenge on Connors last year.

Britt had his father's height and his mother's features. But Britt's eyes were green, his hair a slicked down black. Both were like a distant ancestor, rumored to be a mythical legend of truth and justice in the Wild West. If they only knew, Britt thought with a faint smile as he put on the mask. It obscured the upper part of his face. The silver statue of a rearing horse, directly beneath his father's portrait was the only reminder of said ancestor. Must be in the blood, Britt thought dryly.

Kato, in his black chauffer's costume and mask, stood in the doorway. "Ready to go?"

"Yep, prepare the Black Beauty. I'll get Dr. Bruce." The plan was setting in motion. They were going to move Bruce to the _Sentinel_ warehouse downtown. Then they were going to head to the hospital and get the evidence Bruce mentioned he had locked in his office. Frank had confirmed that afternoon that the bugged safe-house had caught O'Connor and Manuel talking about the hospital. It would be the last link between them and they would get everyone and everything at once. Frank had brought the evidence over that afternoon. It was safely locked away in the safe upstairs. It would all be delivered tomorrow

Dr. Van, thanks to Frank asking the police to keep a distant eye on her, was safe. In fact, she was at St. Jude's. As was Donnie, her eyes healed, for an overnighter. They'd then take Van to the _Sentinel_ warehouse. This would be until tomorrow morning, when Mike Axford would get a package by special messenger. Frank would have Manuel brought down. And Donnie would see justice for Dr. Wilbur.

The Green Hornet went the kitchen intercom that was connected to Bruce's room. He pressed the alarm so as not to alarm him. "Dr. Bruce, are you ready to go?"

There was a pause before he responded. "Ready when you are."

"I'll come upstairs and describe the details."

"Ok," Hornet went upstairs and unlocked the bedroom door. Even though Bruce had been cooperative, they couldn't take chances. Sure enough, Bruce was dressed in his work clothes, partially hidden under the white doctor's coat.

The Hornet took out his gas gun. Bruce flinched until he saw that it was the gas gun. "We're almost ready to move in. Britt Reid is aware of our plan and has agreed to let you and Dr. Van hide at the _Sentinel_ warehouse overnight. The evidence will arrive at the _Sentinel_ office tomorrow morning. Then this whole nightmare will be over. May I please have your office key? I'm not in the mood to break anything tonight."

"Sure," Bruce handed him a keyring. "It's the key with the hospital seal on it. My office is 378 on the 3rd floor."

"Thank you," Hornet said as he pulled the trigger, the gas billowing over Bruce. He collapsed on the bed, completely out. Hornet put the gun back in his pocket, and carefully lifted Bruce onto his shoulders. The fireman's carry is a useful thing for many occasions, he thought.

Hornet, carrying Dr. Bruce over his shoulders, went down the stairs and into the garage. Britt's silver Audi coupe gleamed. Kato was by the pegboard where 3 ratchet wrenches hung.

Now the fun could begin. Kato wound the left-most wrench in a full circle. The lights dimmed down to green. The middle wrench got the same treatment, going completely around. A loud clatter sounded as 4 wheel clamps rose from hidden compartments in the concrete floor and snapped shut on the coupe's wheels.

The right most wrench was the last and Kato spun this one 180 degrees. Britt felt rumbling under his feet as the concrete block underneath the coupe rotated. On the other side, also clamped to the concrete was the Black Beauty. The block came to a rest and the rumbling engine stopped. Kato then turned it the final 180 degrees. A loud clatter followed, the sound of the clamps on the Black Beauty's wheels releasing and falling back into the floor.

The Imperial's driver and rear doors automatically opened. Hornet carefully put Bruce into the back seat and got in next to him. Kato got in and the doors closed. As always, the Hornet took inventory of his two weapons, usually stored in a little locker above the axle floor of the car. "Hornet Gun," he checked the compartment level of the condensed gas. "Check. Hornet Sting," he took out the baton-like weapon and turned on the engine. It whirred and the light went on. "Check. Let's roll, Kato."

As always, Kato flicked the door opener. But the garage doors leading to the street didn't open. Instead the rear wall of the garage rose. They could see the townhouse patio. Kato drove the behemoth smoothly through. The wall on the other end of the patio parted, disguised as the faded out mint advertisement at the end of a side alley.

"Head to the warehouse, Kato. We'll drop Bruce off and continue straight to the hospital." Hornet ordered, leaning against the polished leather backseat.

* * *

><p>Bruce was coming to as Hornet and Kato put him on a cot set up in the former security office. There was a security system in place that obsoleted the security officer, able to lock the doors and call the police. It could only controlled by a special set of keys, making it an ideal hiding spot for the Hornet in a pinch.<p>

As soon as they were clear of the warehouse, Hornet picked up the attached phone and latched what looked like a microphone head to the speaker. Not only would this confuse Caller ID, but would change the speaker's voice so it was unrecognizable and menacing. Hornet set the tuner on the microphone like head and dialed Donnie's cell phone.

Kato watched him in the rearview mirror. Hornet knew what the San Francisco native was thinking. Would Donnie refuse to help them or worse, turn them in? Not that Hornet blamed him. In this business, you could never be too careful. Yet, something told him that Donnie would indeed trust and help them. He saw it in her face when he talked with her at the apartment earlier.

He counted the rings. One. Two. Three. On the fourth, he was beginning to wonder if Kato was right. There was a click mid-ring. "Hornet?" Donnie asked from the other end.

"Dr. Anders, we almost have the answers to what's going on at the hospital. But now I need your help."

"What do you need?" Donnie said without hesitation.

"I need you to let us into the Ward F stairwell and lead us to Dr. Bruce's office. There's something in his desk that will bring Manuel and the thief at the hospital down and out."

"Have you done something to him?" Donnie's voice had an edge of fear to it. "He went missing last night. The house was completely ransacked."

"Dr. Bruce is alright. We've hidden him someplace safe. Manuel tried to have him killed last night."

"God…" she whispered.

"You'll see him alive and well very shortly. I promise. But I need your help now. Do you trust me?"

"Through hell and high water."

Her response made the Hornet chuckle. "We will be at St. Jude's in a few minutes. Be in the stairwell."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you, Dr. Anders." He hung up, turned off the tuner and unlatched the device, putting it back where it belonged. "We've got nothing to worry about, Kato. She'll be there." He leaned back. "Trust me, she'll be there."

* * *

><p>(Ok, I know this is more interaction between Donnie and Britt. I don't know if it's really adding anything to it. Would it work better for the story if I remove it? Suggestions are very much appreciated)<p> 


	8. The Chips Fall Down

The Chips Fall Down

I waited by the stairwell door, peeking through the security window. The hospital was very quiet. Slipping away wasn't too hard. They wouldn't miss me. I knew that Hornet needed me to deactivate the security door so he could sneak in without trouble. The stairwell was also the fastest way to Bruce's office, way up on the 3rd floor. The quicker the Hornet could get what he needed, the faster he would able to get away.

The night was cooler than the day before, but at least it was dry. The parking lot was deserted. Then I saw the Black Beauty roll close. I took out my access keycard, ready to slide it through the reader and allow them inside. The two doors opened and I saw Hornet and his driver get out and make their way to the entrance. I lowered the window lid and slid the keycard through the reader. The access light changed to green as the lock clicked back.

"Come on in." I pushed the door open and let them inside, making sure to gently close the door. "His office is just up the stairs. Do you want me to come with you?"

"She can serve as lookout." The driver defended me.

The Hornet nodded, "Lead the way." We wound our way up the concrete stairwell.

"You're in luck, the 3rd floor is deserted and his office is right by the stairs."

"Good," the Hornet said as I slid the card through the access reader, gaining access to the 3rd floor. Just as I had left it moments before, it was completely devoid of activity. We walked to the first door closest to the stairwell. The brass plate gleamed on the door, Dr. John Bruce, Assistant Chief of Staff.

Hornet took out a key-ring. I recognized it as Bruce's. Hornet picked out the right key immediately. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Stay out here. Loudly speak if you're interrupted." He told me.

I saluted, "Rodger that." I pulled the door almost closed. I could hear them unlocking and pulling open metal drawers. What were they looking for? I asked myself. There was a pause. Did they find something? I turned my head to the door, hoping to see what they had found.

A large hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Oh Jones, you scared me!" Donnie interrupted the silence. Hornet and Kato stopped looking and quietly edged to the door. Kato bent his knees and braced his arms for any sudden moves. Hornet slid his hand into his pocket, retrieving the gas gun. Through the barely open door crack, they could see the dark and athletic O'Connor looking down at Donnie. Despite the smile on his face, Hornet could see annoyance in his brown eyes.<p>

"Sorry Donnie, I didn't mean to." He looked around. "Hey, what'cha doing up here?"

"Oh," she pulled out her cell phone. "I've discovered that I get better reception up here."

"Well, I'll have to try it sometime. Hey, uh, I heard you had a little midnight ride with the Green Hornet."

Donnie nodded. "Yep, it's true."

"I bet you put up a good fight," O'Connor chuckled. His hand playfully ruffled her loose braid. Hornet felt his teeth clench. He tightened the grip on the Hornet gun.

"Well, not so sure about that. Tell you what; come with me to the break room. I'll tell you all about it over coffee." She grabbed his hand in an attempt to get him away.

"You know what, I'd love to, but John sent me up here to get something."

"Where is he?"

"Oh," O'Connor shrugged his shoulders. "With a friend, he didn't really say. He asked me to get something from his office. Something related to work." He tried to get past her. The vigilantes got ready to attack.

"Hold on," Donnie stopped him. "I heard the cops are considering it a kidnapping. You know John as well as me. He'd show up if he really needed something. So how could he be with a friend?"

Hornet and Kato watched. They were preparing for whatever moves O'Connor would make. Her question put her in a dangerous position. She had caught him in a lie and he knew it.

Instead, O'Connor shot a look of surprise at Donnie. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"What if it's not really him? Uncle Frank and I were talking about this. Sometimes, kidnappers call their victim's loved ones and pretend to be them to get valuable things without calling the cops. But they don't release their captives afterwards. Instead, they kill them and nobody will ever be the wiser."

"And…?" Hornet heard Kato take a deep breath.

Donnie shrugged her shoulders. "What if it's his kidnappers? John's too valuable to hurt if they don't have what they want. But when they get that, they might kill him. See what I mean?"

O'Connor nodded, the surprised look had disappeared. But Hornet could tell that he was still irritated. "Well, since you put it that way…"

"Hey, I'll give you my uncle's phone number." She took out her cell phone. "Tell him what I told you. It might help us find John faster." She gave him the number.

"Thanks Donnie. Know what, I'm going to do that right now." O'Connor smiled and walked away.

"No problem. I'll be downstairs in a little while." The Hornet and Kato listened as O'Connor's footsteps faded down the hallway before hearing a heavy door open and close. Donnie sighed in relief and pushed open the door. "That was close."

"Too close," the Hornet said as he resumed searching through the desk. Sure enough, they found a large legal envelope. Inside it was a set of Security DVDs marked with dates and times. There were also inventory logs from the pharmaceutical supply room and testimonials about the saline solution laced bottles.

"You ok?" Kato asked. Hornet looked up and saw Kato touch Donnie's shoulder in support. Her face was very similar to the one she had when Wilbur died. Shock, anger, confusion and grief played out on her face.

"He was lying when he said he talked to John." Donnie said, shaking her head. "I saw it in his eyes. Hornet," she turned to face the Hornet. "Jones is the thief, isn't he?"

The betrayal in her face showed her hurt. He thought of the pained and shocked look on his father's face when the guilty verdict came down. With it came a mandatory death sentence. It was made worse by the fact that he was innocent of the charges. Fortunately, Dan Reid died before his sentence could be passed. Britt could see his father's pained face in his nightmares.

And Donnie's face was just as painful to see. Hornet had to tell her. But he couldn't say it aloud. He nodded instead. Donnie shook her head. "Why Jones, why did you do it?" she spoke to herself.

Hornet sighed. "His gambling addiction was too strong. Manuel offered to clear his debts if he stole medicine."

"And Wilbur discovered the truth, didn't he? He had to be hushed up, so they…" her voice cracked before she could finish the sentence. "Oh God…" bowing her head, she covered her eyes with her hand.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Anders." Kato said sympathetically.

"Will you be ok to continue working or do you want us to take you home?" Hornet asked.

"No, thank you. I need to be here. I'll be ok." She removed her hand, revealing a dry face. Taking a deep sigh, she held herself up. "Not that I think swollen eyes caused by a Hornet gas allergy is the latest fad in town." Donnie moaned at her weak attempt to joke.

"You will see justice for Dr. Wilbur." Hornet held up the legal envelope. "The _Sentinel_ will get this in the morning. I have to ask one more favor of you."

"Your wish is my command," she offered a weak smile

"Dr. Van needs to be taken to safety. It's just for tonight, until Axford gets the evidence tomorrow. And since I'm not exactly known for heroics…"

"I need to convince her you won't hurt her." Donnie finished his sentence and then checked her watch. "She should be on break now."

"Good, hope it won't be too hard to come up with some kind of excuse."

"Don't worry. I'll come up with something." Donnie pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

><p>"Katy?" I texted Katy's number. "Are you busy?"<p>

She responded right back. "Nope, you need something?"

"Somebody wants to see you at John's office." I sent off a reply.

A few hesitant seconds passed before she replied back "Who is it?"

I paused. I couldn't exactly say that it was the Green Hornet. But I didn't want to lie either, lest she get furious with me. "A friend."

There was a pause of several seconds. I felt Hornet and his driver staring at me. After what seemed like an eternity, she replied. "On my way up."

"She's coming." I put my cell phone back.

"Good," Hornet said. "We'll be hiding in Bruce's office again. When you've convinced Dr. Van to trust us, nod at the door and we'll come out."

"Fair enough," I heard footsteps approaching. "Here she comes." I left the room and pulled it almost closed. Katy came up the stairs on the other side of the hall and walked down, her flats squeaking as she walked.

"Donnie, where's your friend?" Katy asked.

I stopped her and held her hands. "Katy, I don't have much time to explain. But I need you to listen carefully. I know Jones is our drug thief and betrayed Dr. Wilbur to Butch Manuel. Let me finish," I said as she opened her mouth to protest.

"I asked a friend of mine for help. He's has been conducting his own investigation. And he has enough evidence. Tomorrow he'll expose them both. But you'll need to go into hiding until then. If my friend hadn't intervened last night, John would've been killed."

"Is he ok?" Katy asked fearfully.

"He's fine. My friend has him in hiding. He's going to take you to join him."

"Donnie, what are you talking about?" Katy was staring at me, dumbfounded.

"Jones either knows or suspects that John knows his secret. Listen; I need you to trust me and my friend."

"Of course, Donnie," she said.

I tightened my clasp. "Promise me you'll trust him and don't ask too many questions. Everything will make sense in the morning, I promise."

Katy was silent as my words sunk in. "Donnie Anders, I trust you to the ends of the earth." She nodded, her violet eyes were sincere.

"Good," I turned my head over my shoulder and nodded. The Hornet and his driver stepped out. As I feared, Katy tried to get away. I held onto her wrists. I wasn't going to let her die. "I didn't have any other choice but to ask him."

"Some friend you've got, Donnie." She looked at me, frightened. "Are you nuts? Why didn't you tell your godfather?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Hornet said calmly as he put his hand in his pocket. "All that matters is getting you to safety. Britt Reid of the _Sentinel_ is going to help us. He's allowing you and Bruce to hide out at the newspaper warehouse until tomorrow morning. That's when Manuel and O'Connor will be taken down."

Katy watched, unsure of what to think. Hornet slowly took out his hand and opened it. The gold class ring glinted in the fluorescent lights. I saw the red stone. He had found Dr. Wilbur's ring. "You were close to Dr. Wilbur, weren't you? You completely trusted him or else you wouldn't have come to help fulfill his vision. He wouldn't want to see you and Dr. Bruce hurt. Neither does Dr. Anders, or she wouldn't have gotten ahold of me if she didn't fear for both of you. I give my word as a gentleman that you and Bruce will be safe and completely unharmed."

Seconds felt like an eternity. I feared that Hornet would gas her or worse, she'd escape and raise the alarm. To my relief, Katy finally nodded. "Donnie, I think you're completely crazy. But I'll trust you and your…friend."

I sighed. "Thank you Katy." I was glad, knowing she was going to be ok.

"We need to get going before somebody else comes up here." The driver said as Hornet locked up Bruce's office.

The four of us walked down the stairwell we had used earlier. I slid my keycard again to disable the alarm. The driver led Katy to the car, opened the back passenger seat and let her in. Instead of following the company right away, Hornet turned to face me.

"Here," taking my hand, he carefully put Wilbur's ring into my hand. "I think he'd want you to have it."

"Hornet, I don't know how to thank you." My voice choked up. He had done as he promised. I was right to trust him.

The Hornet closed my fingers over the ring and rested his gloved hand on top. "Don't let his dream die."

"Not without a fight." I held my head up.

The Hornet smiled softly. I noticed that his eyes were green and had the same warmth as Britt's. "Our business here is complete. Good luck, Dr. Anders." He let go and walked off. I watched him and the driver get in the car and drive away into the night. Everything was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning saw Britt Reid sitting in his office at the <em>Sentinel<em>. The package was on its way. It would be there any minute. Then he'd let Bruce and Van out. Now all he had to do was to wait.

A loud tapping from the window looking onto the main floor caught Britt's attention. Bingo, Britt hid a smile as he spun his chair around. Sure enough, it was Mike, holding the legal envelope in his hand. "Miss Case, please let Mike in." He asked through the intercom. Mike burst through the door, his eyes bright. "What's all the excitement for?"

"Boss, we've hit pay-dirt!"


	9. Darkest Hour

Darkest Hour

Jones was arrested as I was leaving work late that morning. His face threw a stony cold glare at me. Mine was blank. As sad as I felt at Jones' fall from grace, my disgust at his betrayal was greater. Wilbur's ring felt heavy in my coat pocket. I was relieved that the nightmare was over and that soon everything would get back to normal.

If only it lasted…

* * *

><p>Britt leaned back in his office chair as he examining the evening edition. Since the Manuel drug ring bust last month, copies of the paper had been gulped down like hotcakes. Mike had done a good job covering the story during the weeks leading up to and covering the trial. Both Jones and Manuel had been pronounced guilty last week. Sentencing would be tomorrow morning. And they certainly weren't going to get off easy.<p>

To celebrate Frank's victory, Britt decided to host a party at his townhouse on sentencing day. It also happened to fall on Britt's birthday as well. A nice reason to party and he was looking forward to it. It had been a while since the last time he had hosted.

His cell phone went off. Caller ID showed it was Donnie. It had been a while since he had talked to her. Things had apparently been crazy at the hospital and she was working most of the time. He answered the phone. "Hi, Donnie! Long time, no talk."

"Yeah, tell me about it." She laughed a little nervously. "Hey, uhm, I got some bad news."

"What's wrong?" Britt sat upright.

"One of my coworkers had a family emergency and isn't able to work."

"And being the Good Samaritan you are, you volunteered to take it."

Donnie chuckled, "more like that I was the only available one at that time. But yeah, that works too. Unfortunately, his shift starts at 3 in the morning and I'll get off at 7 tomorrow night. I'd really love to come to your party, but I'm going to be way too tired. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, it's ok." Britt rushed, but he was a little disappointed. "We have responsibilities."

"I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't think I was avoiding you on purpose on something."

"Well, that's much better than you falling asleep face-first into the birthday cake." Britt tried to joke. "But thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome and an early happy birthday."

"I will, have fun at work tonight." They hung up after saying their goodbyes. Britt sighed and returned to checking over the evening edition. Casey knocked his door. "Yes, Ms. Case?" he looked up.

She walked in, carrying a portfolio of papers. "Here are the reports you asked for." She carefully put them on his desk. He didn't respond right away. "Hey, are you ok?" Casey asked him.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

Casey leaned on the edge of his desk. "I haven't seen you this glum since Simon Neal died last year."

"Yeah, courtesy of one fake Hornet." He sighed. "Donnie's not coming tomorrow."

"Oh yeah?" Casey sounded surprised.

"Yep, said work got in the way." Britt stretched out. "She pretty much lives and breathes work."

"Join the line; I have trouble getting ahold of her too sometimes." Casey smiled and lovingly squeezed Britt's shoulder. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you, Ms. Case," Casey returned to her office. Britt continued looking over the evening edition. He was still a little disappointed that Donnie wasn't coming. But that was going to be ok. There'd be other times, he reassured himself.

* * *

><p>I was napping in my room when Casey came home that afternoon. I drowsily listened to her putting up her coat and keys. Her shoes clicked on the floor. "Hortensia…" she pet the meowing cat before walking past my door. "Hey sleepyhead. How was your day?"<p>

"Good," I stretched out, listening to my joints popping before relaxing. "And how was yours?"

"Very good," she leaned against the doorframe. "Britt tells me you've got a long shift coming up."

"Tonight and tomorrow," I rubbed my eyes. "Aw well, more money in the piggy bank."

"That's one way to look at it," Casey gave a brief smile. "Guess you're not going to the party too."

"Sadly, no. I don't have a fairy godmother to get me out of this mess."

"A shame too, Britt was looking forward to you coming."

"Really?" I sat up and looked at her, completely surprised. "He said that?"

"No, not really. But he looked a little disappointed when he told me that you weren't coming. Trust me, he's fond of you."

"Really, Casey, if I could go, I would." I quickly changed the subject.

She nodded, accepting my reason. "I know, Donnie." She continued down the hallway to her room. I lay back down and turned on my side, trying to catch some more sleep before going in for the graveyard shift.

* * *

><p>"Welcome," Britt smiled and welcomed the guests into his home. Music was playing from the stereo system. Guests mingled in groups. Some were near the buffet table. Others were hanging around at the bar with drinks. Still more were outside on the patio, as it was an unusually warm day for this time of year.<p>

"Hey Britt, happy birthday!" Mike patted Britt's shoulder and smiled widely.

"Thanks for coming, Mike." Britt smiled. "Get some food, I'll join you in a few minutes." He watched as Mike walked to the buffet table, where Kato was replenishing the food. There was a faint smell of lavender. Britt smiled. Only one person wore that type of perfume. "Casey," he turned and smiled. There she was, her strawberry-blonde hair gathered into a neat bunch on the back of her head. She was wearing a dark purple dress that complimented her freckles and pale skin. He kissed her warmly on both cheeks.

"Happy birthday," Casey said as they parted.

"Thank you," he smiled at her. "You know what? That looks amazing on you."

"Thank you Britt. You look nice yourself." She straightened out the collar of his black sports coat. He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. A slow song came on the stereo.

"Want to join me?" Britt held her hand and swept his other hand over the clear space between the patio doors and the couches. Some couples were already dancing.

"Since it's your birthday, I can't refuse now can I?" Casey smiled and allowed Britt to lead her towards the music.

* * *

><p>"About time you got home!" Hippo imitated Uncle Frank as I took my jacket and walked in.<p>

"Hello Hippo, I love you too." I closed the door and headed to my bedroom. "Casey, are you…?" I remembered she was at Britt's party. "Oh yeah," I was tired. It had been an unusually busy shift. All I wanted was to take a long hot shower and snuggle under the covers. I changed into my pink bathrobe and walked into the bathroom. The warm water felt so good on my achy body. It's a wonder I didn't fall asleep on my feet then and there.

And I knew my cozy bed with warm blankets was going to feel so wonderful. When I finished, I went back into my room and put on my pajamas. As I hung up my bathrobe, I knocked one of my dresses to the floor. Groaning, I bent down to pick it up. It was my cranberry red cocktail dress.

Britt's party came to mind. I thought of everyone having fun and of Casey's words 'he was disappointed.' The times we spent together flashed in my mind. He took time out of his certainly crazy schedule for me. And part of me missed hanging out with him, what with my schedule at the hospital. I tried to remember when I called him to tell him that I couldn't make it to his party. He was polite not to say it, but yes, he did sound a little disappointed. And it was his birthday…

My mind was made up. I put the dress on the bed and opened my nightstand drawer where I had stashed some bottles of 5 Hour Energy. "If I can last 16 hours with little sleep, I can surely go to Britt's party for 2." I said aloud.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing by the time I arrived. Music played amid the sounds of people talking. I straightened out my cocktail dress before walking up to the front door and ringing the doorbell. Gripping my black clutch, I waited on the step, unsure of what to do. Just as I was about to try again, the door was opened by a short Asian man dressed formally in a white jacket and black bowtie. I offered my best smile. "Hi, uh, I'm Donnie Anders and I wanted to wish Britt Reid happy birthday…"<p>

He smiled and stepped aside. "Come in." I stepped inside. "I can take your jacket if you want." He offered.

"Thank you." He helped me take off my black leather jacket and walked off with it. Britt's townhouse opened right into the living room. It was crowded with people. Fortunately, their outfits were like mine, dressy causal. I looked around, trying to find somebody familiar.

"Well, hello kiddo!" I heard Uncle Frank behind me. Turing around, I gave him a hug. "We thought you weren't coming." He said when we parted.

I shrugged. "I hadn't worn this in ages. Congrats on the verdict by the way."

He beamed. "Thank you, but I had lots of help." Uncle Frank had always been modest.

"You deserve some of the credit. What did the judge come down with? Life or something like that?"

"Yes, Manuel got life with no parole. Dr. O'Connor received 20 years. In any case, we don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Praise God," I leaned against the bar. "Now we can get to back to normal."

"Hey, I thought you said you were going to be too tired!" Casey walked up to us. We hugged. I smelled her lavender perfume.

"I remembered that I had some bottles of 5 Hour Energy in my bedroom. You look very nice."

Casey smiled modestly. "Thank you. You do too." She turned to Uncle Frank. "So this is your goddaughter?"

"Yep," I said as Uncle Frank wrapped his arm behind my back and squeezed my shoulder. "Couldn't ask for a better man."

* * *

><p>"Britt, darling…" Hazel whispered as she leaned into his shoulder. No sooner had Britt finished dancing with Casey then casual acquaintance Hazel Morrison had claimed him 'for just one dance'. He grinned and bore it. "You haven't answered my question."<p>

"Hmm…what's that?" Britt asked. He was looking for an out. If she had her way, she'd duct tape herself right to Britt's side forever. Why did he have to be such a gentleman all the time?

"I was asking if you were planning on settling down anytime soon." She cooed, tossing her sun-bleached waves over her darkly tanned shoulder.

"Um," Britt tried to think his way out of this one. He knew that by 'settling down' she meant 'finally allowing me to tap your bank account'. "You know, I haven't decided yet. I do like being single."

"Come on," she stroked his hand, firmly resting on the back of her strapless buttercup yellow cocktail dress. "Now that you're a year older, you must've considered getting together with _someone_ for the rest of your life?"

Britt was at a loss for words. Fortunately, the song ended. "Excuse me, Hazel. It was nice dancing with you." He managed to get away before she could respond. Finally getting lost in the crowd, he found a deserted wall to lean against. "Whew."

"Got away from the spider, huh?" Kato came by, carrying a tray loaded with full champagne glasses.

"Tell me about it, thanks." Britt took a cold glass of champagne off the tray. "The sooner I find a way to get rid of that woman, the happier I'm going to be."

"We can always take her for a spin in the Black Beauty…" Kato smirked.

"I'm not _that_ desperate to get rid of her." Britt chuckled. He could rely on Kato's humor to liven the tension. "I'll just find more ways to avoid her." He spotted Casey in the crowd. She was talking to Frank and…was that Donnie?

He studied her as he walked over. Yes, she was Donnie's height, and she had Donnie's wavy auburn hair. But she was dressed in a dark red cocktail dress, not her usual white lab coat over a blue skirt and crème blouse. Her long hair was in a casual twist and held in place by a clip, the extra hair falling over the clip holding it up. She was wearing Wilbur's ring too, a nice finishing touch. "Donnie?" he asked as he reached the group and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

She turned around. It was Donnie alright, finished off with light makeup and her oval glasses. Her blue eyes widened in surprise before relaxing. "Happy Birthday, Britt." Donnie said shyly.

"I thought you said you weren't coming." Britt leaned against the bar.

"That's what I told her." Frank said.

Donnie shrugged her shoulders. "I remembered I had a couple bottles of 5 Hour Energy hiding in my room. So I thought, why not? How're you enjoying…?"

"Britt, I wasn't finished yet!" A familiar cooing voice came up from behind. It was too late to get away. "What are you doing over here? As I was saying…" Britt prepared for another round of babble.

"Excuse me!" Donnie's voice dripped with mild anger. "You interrupted me. Ever heard of waiting for a break in the conversation before butting in?"

Hazel looked down at Donnie. "Well excuse me," Hazel put her hands on her hips. "And you obviously didn't get the memo that the Plain Jane style went out years ago." Embarrassed, Britt watched as Donnie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"_That_ wasn't very nice, Hazel." Casey said with disgust.

Hazel turned her attention to Casey. "Lenore, isn't it? That color looks nice on you. A definite improvement, who knew that you had potential under your grandmother's hand-me-downs."

A cold flame blazed in Donnie's eyes and she clenched her fist. Britt looked at Kato and eyed him over. This could probably get nasty. After a few seconds, Donnie relaxed her hand, but the fire still burned. "Something's rotten here and I don't mean the fish." Donnie said to Frank.

Hazel turned her fire back at Donnie. "Are you talking about me?" Britt prepared to pull the 2 women apart if it turned into a catfight.

Kato came by with his tray. "Do you need help over here, Britt?" Hazel took a glass of champagne off the tray

"Thanks," Donnie took one as well. She turned her attention back to Hazel. "No, the First Lady, of _course_ I'm talking about you." Sarcasm filled every word of Donnie's sentence

"Do you know who I am?" Hazel was turning a deep red. She was getting ready to bully Donnie back into place.

Donnie calmly took a sip before continuing. "Yes I do. You're a gold-digger and a rude one at that."

The shocked look on Hazel's face was priceless. Frank hid a snicker. Casey turned her head so nobody could see her laughing. Britt and Kato fought hard to keep from smiling and failed. And through it all, Donnie sat there with her champagne glass, watching with a wry grin.

Hazel exploded. "Well, if this is the kind of crowd you hang out with, Britt Reid, then I'm not going to be a part of it!" She threw out the contents of her almost full glass on Britt, slammed the glass on the bar and stomped out. "Good-bye!" they saw her open the door open and close hard behind her.

"Yeah and don't let the door hit you on the way out," Donnie said out.

"You do know you were being really rude, Donnie?" Frank said in a low voice, scolding her. "She might've been impolite, but that doesn't give you just cause to do so yourself."

Donnie turned a little red. "I know and I'm sorry. It's just that I don't like hearing people talking bad about others…I'm sorry about getting your coat wet, Britt." She said as she picked up some napkins.

"It's no big deal." Britt took off his wet sports coat. He still had his nice white button up shirt underneath. "Thank you," Kato took it and left. "I don't like that coat anyway."

"Then why are you…sorry," Donnie caught herself. "As you saw, I can be pretty brash."

"It's certainly better than before, when you used your fists to get your point across." Frank was interrupted by his cell ringing. "Not again." He moaned. "Excuse me." He took out his cell. "This is Scanlon." Frank stood up and walked off to find a quiet place to talk.

"Casey!" I heard Mike Axford calling from a far off corner. "Can you help me over here please?"

"Duty calls," Casey shook her head and walked off to join Axford. Kato returned with a different sports coat, dark brown instead of black.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you Kato," Britt said as he put on his sports coat. Kato nodded and walked off. He turned his attention back to Donnie. "Now that _that's_ over," Britt pointed his head in the direction that Hazel stomped off in. "Why did you decide to come over?"

"To see you. I hadn't really seen you that much since the day Jones and Manuel were arrested. And I missed you."

"I missed hearing your stories." He squeezed her hand.

"Really? I wasn't sure if you thought they were entertaining." She brushed some loose hair out of his face.

"No, no!" Britt rushed as he took her other hand. "I like them. You would've made quite the journalist. I can always count on you to make me laugh and believe me, there's been times when I needed them."

Donnie smiled. "Thank you, Britt. And, uh, I missed seeing you smile. Now don't give me that look." She slid off the barstool. "A smile says a lot about a person."

"Oh yeah, what does mine say about me?" He let go of her hands and wrapped them around her waist.

"That you're outgoing, that you're always interested in what people have to say and…"

"And what…?" Britt whispered as he leaned his face in.

"Loving," Donnie gave a weak laugh. She smiled as their lips got close for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG!<strong>

A loud explosion broke the celebratory mood. It came from the patio. Britt turned me away and held on. People screamed. There was the sound of loud whistling and glass shattering. It was like on the 4th of July when the neighborhood punks threw a cherry bomb on our front porch while we were sitting outside.

Except this was louder and seemed to go on forever. As suddenly as it began, it was over. Acrid smoke blew everywhere. Britt and I turned back and beheld the destruction.

Except for the stereo system playing, everything was silent. Everyone who was standing was in shock, trying to comprehend what was going on. The sliding glass door had been shattered. Everywhere I looked, I saw nails and shards of glass sticking out everywhere. On the patio floor, surrounded by fallen and moaning individuals was a large black spot.

Instinct, honed by endless hours at the emergency room and drills, kicked in. I became calm as I stepped forward. Unlike medical dramas on TV and the movies, we're taught to remain calm and in control. It's easier to think with a cool head. "Call 911." I told Britt and hurried out to the wounded. "It's going to be ok," I told the first man I came to, his face and hands scarred by cuts. His shirt was turning red. And the hands were gripping his abdomen. Moving his hands, I saw a good sized gash. I pressed my hand near the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Do you need anything, Donnie?" I heard Casey behind me, carefully stepping on broken glass.

"Yes, get all the clean blankets and towels you can find and a first aid kit." I sent her back inside. I turned back to the crowd. "I need some help."

Kato hurried out along with an elderly gentleman and a young man about my age. Together, we began putting pressure on the wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding. My hands became a sticky red. I heard Uncle Frank's voice call out.

"Forget Manuel and O'Connor. We've had an explosion at the Reid residence and we have injuries. Come down right away." He hung up and came out. "What do you need?"

"Help me stop the bleeding." He knelt beside me and took off his coat to press down on the man's abdomen. "What was that about Manuel and Jones?" I asked

Uncle Frank's ashen face turned. "They were on transport and they managed to escape, killing the guards and driver of the transport bus without hesitation."


	10. In Blackest Night

(OK, the next two chapters are the darkest part of the whole fanfic. And when I say dark, I mean DARK. So, buyer beware.)

* * *

><p><span>In Blackest Night<span>

"What a nightmare," Casey slumped onto the couch, pressing a cold compress against her eyes. She had taken some Tylenol for her headache, but it still had yet to take effect.

"You can say that again. Thank you," I took a cup of tea from Kato. My hands still felt sticky even though I had scrubbed the blood off. I sipped the hot liquid.

"What is it with the boss and birthdays? Last year he had to go on the run after that gun in his hands went off and killed Eddie Rech. Now a bomb has blown up his backyard." Mike groaned and took off his grey jacket. For once, he wasn't spouting off insane theories. It was as if the energy had been drained out with the bomb blast.

Kato sat down, having taken off his bloody white jacket. He had remained quiet the entire time, a reflective glaze over his eyes.

We were sitting in Britt's study. It had been a couple of hours after the bombing. Everyone else had gone. The injured were taken to various hospitals. The police had taken a general surveillance of the scene. We were waiting for the police detectives and agents from the ATF to come and start their investigation.

We could hear the commotion of the reporters and news crews outside. Fortunately, they had remained outside. But we decided to stay away from any of the windows and doors.

"How long will the vultures be there?" I moaned, gripping my warm teacup.

"Now that I've made my statement, they should leave us alone." Britt stepped in. "God, I prefer Afghanistan to this." He slumped at his desk, bowing his head in his hands.

"Do they have any leads or ideas yet?" Casey moaned.

"Yeah, general idea is cherry bombs and nails stuffed in a glass bottle and hurled over the wall."

"Why you?" I asked Britt

"The _Sentinel_,"Mike explained. "You can't get far in this business without making enemies. It doesn't help that he's like his old man, a force for good in this crooked city. Especially that no good Green Hornet…"

"Mike!" Britt slammed his fist hard on the desk. Everyone jumped. The green eyes glared in anger and frustration. "I don't want to hear you rant and rave about him tonight!" He was fighting the urge to shout. Not that he needed to. His cold eyes were scary enough.

Mike shut his mouth. "Sorry about that Boss, got carried away."

"I don't think we should be stay at our homes tonight." Kato broke his silence.

"I agree, Kato." Britt said. "Anybody got any ideas as to where we'll go?"

My cell phone went off. Caller ID showed that it was Uncle Frank. "Excuse me," I stood up and headed back into the living room. Broken glass and nails lay everywhere. I could see the tracks in the carpet where the gurneys went through. Cold wind blew in through the gaping hole where the sliding glass door used to stand. I shivered as I answered the phone. "Hello, Uncle Frank."

"Hey," he sounded tired. We both knew it was going to be a long night for him. "How are things over there?"

"The fort hasn't fallen yet. And on your end?"

"Insane, things haven't been this crazy since last year's nuclear scare. Good news, we know who did it. Bad news, we don't know where to find them." He groaned. I could imagine him taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

A tiny knot pricked my stomach. Jones and Manuel were still out there. If they were willing to throw a bomb into a group of innocent people…"John and Katy. Are they going to be ok?"

"I have officers in marked cars watching their houses. Actually, that's why I called. I don't want you and Casey staying at the apartment tonight."

"Join the club; we're trying to figure out where we'll be going. How about you? Are you planning on staying somewhere else?"

"I don't know. Have you called your parents yet?"

"Yep, just after you left. They're ok, just worried. I'm going to give them another call when we've got a set place."

"Good," Uncle Frank groaned. I could hear his chair squeaking as he leaned back. "Will you call me back when you go to a safe place?"

"Will do,"

"Alright, I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too." We hung up. It was quiet in the study. I went back inside. Casey was sitting up now. Mike had put on his jacket. "Did I miss something?"

Britt looked up. "We finished planning. Kato's going to take Mike to the _Sentinel_ archives. We might find something to help Frank in his investigation. Then he and Casey are going to swing by the apartment so you two can get a fresh change of clothes.

"Thank goodness," I looked down at my dress. Blood was smeared everywhere. As used as I am to blood, guts and gore, I wanted some fresh clean clothes.

"Alright, you know what to do." The three went into the garage. Britt sat back down.

"What about us?" I sat down on the couch. "We're just going to sit here and wait?"

"Actually," Britt grimaced as he took off his jacket. His left sleeve had a long red rip a few inches below his shoulder. "A bomb fragment grazed my arm. I didn't want anybody to worry."

I was worried but didn't let it get out of hand. "Let me see." I carefully pulled the rip open and examined it. It was long. It was angry. And it was bleeding. But it wasn't deep, the edges were clean and it was a healthy pink, thank goodness. The bleeding for most part had stopped. "Do you know where Casey put the first aid kit?"

"Right here," he pulled open a drawer and took it out. Fortunately, it still had what I needed inside.

"Ok," I put on a pair of gloves, sat on the edge of the desk and took out the trauma shears. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to destroy your shirt."

"No big deal, I can always get another one." He sat still as I clipped away his sleeve. As I pulled away the clipped fabric, something round got my attention. I looked again and saw that what I had seen was quarter sized scar by his tanned shoulder. Britt saw what I was looking at. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that one."

"What happened there?" I asked as I cleaned the spare blood away.

"I got shot by the Green Hornet's muscle last year. Ouch."

"Sorry. What did you do to get that?" I was swabbing the wound with an alcoholic wipe.

"I wrote an editorial the Hornet didn't like." Britt grimaced.

"Huh," I tore open some packets containing moistened gauze. "He was a little nicer to me."

"Maybe it's because he likes you."

"I doubt he'd want anything more to do with me." I said sarcastically as I lay down the dry gauze over the moistened.

Britt was quiet as I began wrapping the self-adhesive bandage around his arm to keep the gauze down. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Donnie."

"There," I patted down the edge of the bandage to keep it still. "Keep it clean and change the dressings every few hours. You'll have a scar, but that should be the worst of it." I took off my gloves and threw the things I used away. He didn't thank me. Instead, he looked at me thoughtfully. "You ok?"

Britt shrugged his shoulders. "Just thinking, that's all."

"About what?" I asked. "How your party ended with the bang you didn't intend for it to end with? Sorry, that was a really lame pun."

"No," he gave me a mock incredulous look. "You forgot to kiss and make it all better." He pointed at his wrapped up wound.

He got a laugh out of me. I pretended to think about it for a few seconds before kissing it. "There, all better?"

"All better," Britt smiled as he readjusted my falling out hair clip. Just like before the explosion, we rested our foreheads together and got close.

* * *

><p>DING-DONG! The doorbell interrupted them. Britt looked out and groaned. "That's probably the detectives. I'll let them in." Standing up, he pulled his coat over his cut up shirt. He managed to get it completely on before reaching the door. "Hello, are you…?"<p>

A hard punch in his right eye interrupted him. The room spinning and ears ringing, he tried to reorient himself. Britt saw a large man raise a fist to smash a hard blow into the back of his neck. Move! He dodged out of the way before the blow could fall. He couldn't tell how many where there or if they were armed or not. Britt braced his arms off, blocking punches and kicks, buying time to find their weaknesses and exploit them.

He kicked one in the gut and slammed him cold into the ground. The man groaned, disoriented. "Britt!" Donnie screamed. She ran forward, yielding a heavy fireplace poker. "Get away from him!" Swinging it like a baseball bat, Donnie aimed the poker at a goon, hitting his head. He collapsed to his knees, moaning in pain.

Britt ducked another blow from a goon, granting time to grab him by the waist and flip him onto his back. A punch to the face stunned him. "Britt, look out!" Donnie thrust the poker over Britt's right shoulder.

"Argh!" He turned around and saw that he was about to be ambushed by the large goon who hit him. She had jabbed his eye with the poker tip. As he covered his face in pain, she aimed a swing to his shins, forcing him to the floor. Donnie was about to knock him out when one of the men Britt had punched earlier got up and tried to ambush her from behind. She hit him again.

Britt blocked a punch from another, taking the opportunity to deliver one to his gut and another to his face.

"Let me go!" Britt happened to see Donnie get picked up by the waist. Her assailant was the goon whose eye she injured. She failed her legs wildly and bit his arm. He bellowed in pain, but she held on.

Britt hurried over, trying to avoid Donnie's kicks and thrashing of the poker. "Stop it, Donnie, you're not helping here!" He yelled as he aimed a hard kick into the goon's kneecap. Then somebody locked an elbow around Britt's throat, pushing him down to the ground. Britt gasped as he tried to free himself. As he tried to loosen the chokehold on him, he felt cold metal press against his temple.

"I'll blow his brains out if you don't behave!" Britt heard the ominous cocking in his ear. This was going from bad to worse

Donnie's eyes grew wide. She stopped biting her captor's arm and swinging. She was giving in. "I'll stop. I'll stop." She gasped, dropping the poker. It landed with a loud clang on the floor. "Just don't hurt him."

The goon holding Donnie put her feet back on the floor. He kept a firm grip. "Good girl." A frightening smile broke across his face. The man's free hand took out a rag out of his pocket and held it hard over Donnie's mouth. She tried fighting but her limbs relaxed. Donnie lost consciousness, slumping like a rag doll.

"Time to take your medicine, Reid. Oh, and uh, tell the Hornet that we're even." Somebody from behind held a rag over his nose and mouth. The overwhelming sweet smell gagged him, it was probably ether. His eyelids grew heavy, his vision blurred. And then black.

* * *

><p>My head burned and ached. Where am I? What's happening? Everything was blurry. I was kneeling against something heavy, my hands behind that. My wrists were inflamed. What's going on? A sharp smell burned my nose. Smelling salts. I coughed. I still couldn't see anything, my glasses were missing.<p>

"Good evening, Dr. Anders." I recognized the baritone voice from the trial. It was Manuel. Isn't he supposed to be on his way to the state pen? I made out Manuel's figure take something out of his pocket, unfold it and push it on my nose. It was my glasses. "I wish our first meeting were under better circumstances."

What was I doing…? Everything came back in a flash. Britt's party. The bomb going off. Treating Britt. The fight…I panicked, trying to get free. A clinking chain sounded as I moved my burning hands. It took some effort to look over my shoulder. I was handcuffed, my wrists raw and red. A young man with greasy blonde hair stood by me, holding a semi-automatic. "I'm sorry for restraining you, but I didn't want you to send any of my associates to the hospital." Manuel played with the little crucifix and medal he wore around his neck.

"Where's Britt? What did you do to him?" I looked around the barely lit room, but couldn't tell where I was. A video camera sat on a tripod, aimed at me, the red light blinking.

"Oh, Mr. Reid's fine. A little worse for wear, but he'll live." He paced around the pole. "Wish I could say the same for your other friend, the Green Hornet."

A knot formed in my stomach. I tried to keep calm. "You're wasting your time if you think I know where or who he is. And what makes you think we're friends?"

Manuel opened his suit coat and took out a large photograph. He threw it at my knees. It was of the stairwell in the hospital. The Hornet was standing with his back to the door. My back's to the camera. His gloved hand was folded over mine…the night I got Wilbur's ring back. "Dr. O'Connor's not just my drug runner." He said proudly.

"He was your little spy." I wasn't too surprised. The night he caught me outside Bruce's office, he either saw the Hornet or figured out that he was investigating.

"Very good. I'm not surprised the Hornet has respect for you. You're intelligent, fiery, brave…"

"I call it foolishness," For once, I wished I had never met the Hornet. I wished that none of this had happened.

"Yes, your impetuous personality does suits his tastes. But above all," he leaned close my ear. His hot wet breath blew onto my shoulder, repulsing me. "You're loyal." Straightening himself, he continued circling me. "I take it seriously. I put my trust him, just as you did. And what happens? The safe house he provided for me gave the evidence that brought me down! He double-crossed me!" He raised his voice, but never once shouted.

"It's survival of the fittest."

"Exactly." He lowered his voice. "And you got caught up in it." He took a capped syringe, filled with a clear liquid. "You're a doctor. You should know what succs is." I remained still. Of course I knew what it was. But I wasn't going to play his game. "It's short for succinylcholine, a muscle relaxant. Surgeons use it before surgeries in order to prevent patients from gagging as they intubate them. That means…"

"I know what it is!" I snapped, angry and afraid.

"I figured you would. But it's not only used for that. Horses are euthanized with it." He uncapped the syringe with his teeth, flicked it and walked to me. I made my peace and prepared for the end. "Oh, I'm not going to use it on you." Faster than I could blink, he jammed the syringe into the neck of the man guarding me.

"Boss no!" The man dropped his weapon, terrified. He kept yelling as Manuel pushed the plunger down. His movements slowed and he eventually stopped screaming. My heart pounded as he fell to the ground beside me. His mouth was ajar. The man's green eyes stared upwards. Fear burned in them as I watched his pulsing neck.

Manuel had chosen a terrible way to die. Without prompt treatment, the man was going to die in 8 minutes from suffocation. Worst of all, he would be aware of everything. It was like being underwater and feeling your lungs burn but you can't seem to break the surface for fresh air.

"I will give you one chance to help us."

"And if I refuse?" I felt like I was played into his hands.

"You'll wish you got injected instead of him." Manuel casually recapped the syringe and put it back in his pocket. "I'll give you time to think about it." He turned on his heel, walked out and closed the door.

Even though I couldn't save him, I still had to be there. "I'm sorry." I managed to wiggle my hand over to the man. It took a few seconds, but I was able to grip his warm hand. "There's nothing I can do. Really, I wish I can. All I can do is sit here and hold your hand until the end." Keep his mind off it, I thought of my annoying Hippo. "I have a parrot. His name is Hippo." I watched the pulse in his neck as I kept talking about everything I could think of.

* * *

><p>"Britt! Britt! Where are you?" Casey's voice interrupted the blackness. Britt slowly came to, unsure of where he was or what was going on. All he could remember was the doorbell ringing and going to get it. Why did his head hurt? For some reason, he couldn't breathe out of his mouth. There was something blocking his mouth.<p>

"Donnie?" Kato was now yelling. Frantic footsteps echoed all around him. Britt felt a pair of shoes by his hands. Ok, he was in a dark closet somewhere. Casey and Kato were looking for him and…he remembered what happened. I need to get out! He thought frantically as he tried to stand up.

His hands weren't being much help. He felt twine wrapped around his wrists. By the light seeping in through the cracks, he saw rope wrapping his ankles together. Casey called out for him again. "Hwrr…" he couldn't talk. He had been gagged with duct tape. No wonder his mouth felt funny.

At least he could kick. Britt lifted his feet and threw them hard against the door. The door didn't move. He tried again, harder this time. It opens inward you dummy, Britt though"Over here, Casey!" Kato had heard him. The doorknob rattled but didn't open. "Get out of the way if you can, I'm going to kick it in." Britt rolled out of the way just as he heard Kato cry out and kick the door. He could hear it giving way. One more would do it. Another cry, the door popped open.

Casey hurried in first. He was relieved when he smelled her lavender perfume and saw her kneeling by him. "Britt! Are you ok?" she carefully peeled the strip of tape off his mouth.

"Yeah," he lay still as Kato and Casey untied him. He sat up, rubbing his aching wrists. "Ugh, and I thought Hazel showing up would be the worst of my problems." Casey laughed. Britt saw her mascara and eye makeup were beginning to run. "Those better be tears of joy." He hugged her, relieved.

"Yeah," her hand rubbed over his right eye. "You've got a black eye."

"Then I'll have to borrow your make-up then to hide it until it's healed." He managed to get a smile out of her. "God, I never thought I'd be on the recieving end of one of these."

"You can't believe how scared we were when we got back and saw the patrolman guarding the house dead in his squad car." Kato stood up. "He's got Donnie, doesn't he?"

Britt nodded. "Manuel could have her anywhere."

Kato sighed. "I'll call Scanlon. Bet he's gotten the ransom call by now."

"No, this is Manuel's revenge, not ransom." Frank's not the one they're after. But how did he know that? Then he remembered the last words he heard before being conked out. It sickened him. "And it's not on Frank. It's on the Hornet."


	11. No Evil Shall Escape

Reader's discretion advised. This chapter is EXTREMELY violent and distrubing. I'm seriously thinking about toning it down or turning it into an M rating. But after this chapter, it's going to be much lighter. So don't think the rest of the story is this dark. With that said, read at your own risk.

* * *

><p><span>No Evil Shall Escape<span>

"Is the Black Beauty ready?" Britt asked Kato as he put on his fedora. Calmness was setting over, an experience he had many times as both Captain and Hornet. Many thought the Hornet's calm showed the depth of his callousness. In reality it was a necessity. When lives are at stake, he couldn't let his rage get in the way. Especially for his friends. Tonight would be no different.

"When you are," Kato adjusted his chauffer's cap.

"Let's go." They were leaving the study for the garage. Casey stood in the doorway, watching them. "I've got an assignment for you. Look at the security footage. There has to be something that we can use to trace."

"Will do," Casey agreed. Britt was getting ready to walk out when Casey touched his elbow. "Hey, be careful, ok?"

He kissed her. "Always am, remember?" He smiled as he put on the mask, trying to reassure her. The car was ready to go; Kato was waiting in the driver's seat. Hornet got in and the Black Beauty took to the streets.

"Where to?" Kato asked.

"The last place anybody would expect them to be, the safe house."

* * *

><p>The pulse in the man's neck had stopped a short while before Manuel returned. His pupils were now dilated, the green disappeared. Nothing could bring him back now. I'm used to death as a doctor. But this was different. This was coldblooded murder. Anger burned. I wanted to break the handcuffs off. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to make him suffer, as slowly and painfully as possible.<p>

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Manuel shook his head as two guards removed the body. "Ted had such promise, just like you, too bad he wasted it. I don't want that to be your fate, Dr. Anders." He paused, waiting to hear my response. I didn't owe him anything, save a beating. "I'll make it simple. If you agree to set a trap for the Hornet, I'll let you go free. I'll even drop you off at your godfather's house, safe and sound." He knelt before me. "Think of it, you'll be responsible for bringing down the most dangerous man in the city. The choice is yours. Will you help us kill the Hornet?"

Now I understood why the Hornet wanted Manuel out of the picture. Not because he was competition, but because he was a monster. A memory came back. Dr. Wilbur explaining the issue of medical ethics in one of his lectures, "the true test of character is what you do when you think nobody's watching." I felt heartened. I spit into Manuel's face. If he were surprised, he didn't show it.

"Over my dead body," my voice was calm. For once, I wasn't scared, even though I knew I should be. I was going to die. But I did the right thing.

Manuel calmly took out a handkerchief and wiped his face. "We can arrange that. A pity, Dr. O'Connor always spoke so fondly of you. Phillip," he called to the door. It opened. My stomach dropped. It was the man I had hit in the eye earlier that night. The right side of his face was swollen and starting to turn purple. "She's all yours." Manuel gestured to me as he walked out of the room. He turned back, almost in an afterthought, "Farewell, Dr. Anders." He closed the door behind him.

Phillip smiled. It was cold, evil. I noticed he had a small duffle bag. He set it down and unzipped it. "The Hornet will have a little present waiting for him." Phillip pointed a thick finger at the blinking light as he took out a roll of duct tape. "Smile," he yanked hard on the tape, the hollow sound was unnerving. "You're on Candid Camera."

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Kato parked the car in front of 5723 Klaus Dr. The little sea-green house didn't look any different than the others on the block. A light burned in the large front window. Using the darkness as cover, the men crept forward and hugged against the wall. Hidden by the wall, they looked through the window. Two men sat at the round table, drinking and smoking joints. They were familiar alright, thought Britt. Kato looked at him, a soldier waiting a command from his officer.<p>

"Let's do a perimeter search and then move in. The backdoor might be our best option." Crouching low, they moved quickly and quietly. Anybody happening to look might've mistaken their shadows to be those of passing cars or a dog. All the other windows were dark. The men appeared to be alone. Still one can never be too careful. To nobody's surprise, the back door was locked.

Hornet took out the Sting and put it on the quiet feature. Instead of exploding the lock, which would surely attract attention, it would force the lock to pop open, much the same way jabbing the tip of a clothes hanger into a closet door would.

The Sting whorled and shook in his hands. As it reached a fever pitch, they heard a gentle click and the door creak open. The darkness yawned in front of them, reeking of sweet choking smoke. They checked for any movement inside as Hornet folded down the Sting. He gave the thumbs up. Kato returned it and slowly moved into the house. The Hornet followed behind.

Fortunately, their hunch that the two men were alone proved to be correct. At the end of the darkened hallway, a door opened onto the two men. The smell was now overpowering.

"That was a fast one." One of the men said as he took a puff. He was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt. A memory flashed in the Hornet's mind. He'd seen the same dark blue sweatshirt on one of their attackers.

"Not to mention way too easy. Did you see the look on Reid's face when Phillip sucker-punched him?" The other man said, putting out his joint in the ashtray. He was wearing a sleeveless black T-shirt, a white skull and crossbones blared on the front. Something gold and red was shining on one of his fingers. Was it?

"Wow, where'd you score that baby?" Blue Sweatshirt whistled loudly.

"The little bitch was wearing it. Butch told me I could keep it." Black T-shirt admired the red garnet set in gold on his finger.

The Hornet gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. That was Donnie's ring. What was he doing with it?

"Sweet, you going to sell it?" Blue Sweatshirt took a long drag.

"Nah," Black T-shirt rubbed the stone against his shirt. "It's a consolation price. I wanted to take care of her myself. But Boss called and Phillip claimed first dibs."

"Woo boy, after the beating she gave him? Guarantee it; she's going to get the special treatment."

Black T-shirt gave a low whistle. "Courtesy of Phillip? He'll make sure she has a good time."

"All before putting her to bed in a pine box?"

They laughed. Anger ate away at the Hornet's calm. Give me 5 minutes alone with them…Kato firmly gripping his arm snapped him out of it. This wasn't a time to lose his head. Not now. Not when Donnie's life was on the line.

It was time to attack. Hornet formed his hand into a fist before quickly pointing 4 fingers up and touching his thumb to his palm. He made a fist again and held that for a couple of seconds before moving his thumb again over his middle and index fingers. They were going to use the new strategy Kato had developed; blind and strike. Kato nodded, understanding the message. Hornet found the light switch for the room and flipped it off. The room plunged into darkness.

"Hey!" one of them screamed. They heard the men standing up. Hornet heard Kato's screams and the sound of his foot and fists making contact in addition to the chairs being thrown and breaking apart. As quickly as it started, it was all over. Hornet flipped the lights on. Kato was the only thing standing in the room. The two goons were groaning piles amid the pieces of broken chairs.

"Close the curtains." Hornet said as he stepped forward and grabbed Black T-shirt by the collar. Yanking him up, he roughly shoved the young man face first into the wall. The sound that resulted resembled popping popcorn. He then twisted one of his arms and pinned it up against his back. Black T-shirt cried loudly as his elbow popped loudly. Hornet knew it was only dislocated. Pushing his weight on Black T-shirt's back, Hornet grabbed his free hand, the one wearing Donnie's ring, and held it up to his face.

"You can make this easy or hard on yourself. This ring belongs to Dr. Anders. Where is she?" His voice was low and calm. It was all he could do to keep himself from ripping this punk apart.

"Like I'd tell you," he said cockily.

"Wrong answer," Hornet said before twisting the other arm and throwing him over his shoulder. Black T-shirt flipped over and landed hard on his back. They could hear his head crack as it smacked the concrete floor. Black T-shirt's stunned face was bleeding from the nose and mouth. Hornet pulled him up and shoved him back against the wall. This time he was facing the Hornet instead of the wall. He pushed him against the wall, pinning his shoulders. "Jog your memory at all?"

Black T-shirt was still too defiant to answer. Hornet pulled on the man's shoulders and thrust back hard against the wall. His head hit the wall forcefully. Again, it cracked. Hornet put a hand on Black T-shirt's throat and a foot on the toe of his left foot. "I can't do this all night. One last chance. Dr. Anders. Where. Is. She?" Hornet began putting his weight on both the throat and toes.

Kato was walking towards them. He was ready to stop the Hornet if he thought it was getting out of hand. But it wasn't. The pressure was beginning to work its magic. Black T-shirt started crying "Ok! Ok! I'll tell! I'll tell!" Hornet stopped adding pressure. "She's at the Lucky Rabbit! That's all I know! I swear! Don't kill me!" The young man stiffened, waiting for whatever would come.

A tense silence filled the room. Hornet loosened his grip but still held onto Black T-shirt's collar. The man slumped to his knees, exhausted. Hornet stared down at the punk with stony eyes. The fear in the man's face was satisfying. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Hornet pulled out his gun and gave him a dose. He let the man fall to the floor with a heavy thud. Just as calmly as before, he walked to Blue Sweatshirt and also sprayed him with sleeping gas. "Let's go, Kato." Hornet pocketed his gun and Donnie's ring before walking out of the safe house.

Within minutes, the Black Beauty was racing through the city. Hornet picked up the car phone and dialed for Casey. "What do you need?" she responded.

"Casey, get into the cell tower network and see if you can triangulate Manuel's position and get his cell number. We just learned that Donnie is being held at the Lucky Rabbit and Manuel called from that area."

"Good thing I brushed up on my hacking skills then." There was a pause before Casey asked nervously. "Is she ok, Britt?"

It was the Hornet's turn to pause. "I hope so."

"Britt, hurry…"

"We'll get her back. I promise, Casey." He hung up. Hang on, Donnie. He thought as the car sped closer to the Lucky Rabbit. We're coming.

* * *

><p>"Let's try this again, shall we?" Phillip said before spinning the barrel of his revolver. He put his foot firmly on my abdomen so I couldn't roll out of the way. Part of wondered which was worse, still being handcuffed and kneeling in front of the support beam or being hogtied and lying on the floor. The thought was humorous. I was glad for it. Anything to keep this fear in check.<p>

"Round and round she goes, where she stops…" I braced myself and waited for the gun to go off. "Nobody knows!" _Click_. I shook gratefully. It was an empty chamber. Though he wasn't using the real thing, he had been successful in hitting me with blanks.

"My grandma can aim better than that!" I laughed as he took his foot off me. He might have slapped tape over my eyes and I might have been trussed up tighter than a turkey at Thanksgiving, but fortunately he hadn't gagged me. My voice was my weapon, the only thing I could use to buy time until help arrived or I figured out how to escape. And my sarcastic jokes made me laugh. I remembered learning that laughter releases endorphins, 'feel good' chemicals. That helped dull the pain.

But it was only going to work for so long. I don't know how long we had been playing Russian-Roulette with blanks. Little areas of my upper chest burned from the hot blank fragments. My resolve was beginning to slip away. I was tired. I was scared. And I was in pain. Maybe I should try asking them if I can still take their deal…no! I won't give them what they want! I won't let them win! But how can I keep enduring this…?

"I'm losing my patience, Missy." Phillip said in controlled anger. I could hear him walking around me. "After all I've done for you too. I replaced your handcuffs with soft rope. I let you lie on the floor so you wouldn't be kneeling all the time. Hell, I didn't gag you, though I have a thing for tape-gagged girls." He knelt by my head. I felt his hot breath on my ear. "I'm going to tell you something, sweetheart. You're not my first. Nor will you be my last. Oh no, I've been doing this long enough to know that everyone falls apart. And you're no exception. So go along for the ride, darling. It'll make it more bearable. You might even…enjoy it." He rubbed the upper part of my thigh.

To say I was sickened was putting it mildly. As much as I hated Manuel, Phillip wasn't even human. I can't even compare him to an animal. They wouldn't torture their own kind like he was doing to me. At least they kill their prey quickly. A long list began forming in my mind of things I would do to him.

He stood up and began walking away. Now what was going to happen? I listened as he stopped and came back. Phillip carried something back and he put next to me. I felt it with my fingers. They confirmed that it was the duffle bag. I heard him take out some things and put them down by my fingers. "Oh, silly me, I forgot something. Don't think of going anywhere." He chuckled at his joke as he walked away.

Now was my chance to find something sharp to cut me loose. Hurry, Donnie, hurry! My mind raced as I felt over the various objects he had dropped. I could make out plastic tubing and syringe caps before landing on cold metal. The sharp edge nicked my finger. A scalpel. Perfect! I edged it away, hiding it under the folds of my skirt. Just in time too. He was coming back.

"Since you've been a bad little girl," I heard the familiar pulling and ripping of duct tape. "You're going to lose some privileges." I tried to move my face away, knowing what was coming next. Not that it mattered. "Hold still." He hissed as he slid the tape over my mouth.

"There, not so powerful now, are you?" Gentle pressure smoothed down the tape. He held my head so I could not move. I gripped the scalpel that was bunched up under the dress. It kept me anchored and gave me hope. I felt his nose touch my cheek. I was grateful for the blindfold so I couldn't see the sneer he was no doubt giving. "Now the real fun's going to begin."

I felt something warm and heavy over my taped lips. He was kissing my gag. I wanted to gag. His hand traced my calf beneath the hem of my dress as he began kissing my bare neck. I tried angling the scalpel to the rope around my wrists. It took a few tries but I managed to find one and begin slicing away. Hope this works like it does in the movies…

**BANG!**

A loud explosion and the sound of a door slamming against the wall interrupted the silence. "Hornet!" Phillip yelled. Oh thank God! I groaned in relief, the sound muffled by the tape. I felt something small being thrown just over my body. "Sonofa…" Phillip screamed in pain before a loud cracking noise sounded over me. I heard the sounds of kicks and punches being thrown along with the occasional sharp cry.

Gloved hands helped me sit up. I heard a soft click of a switchblade. I flinched, expecting to be stabbed. "I'm going to cut you lose, ok?" Hornet said softly. I nodded and something swipe between my wrists. The ropes fell off. My wrists freed, I ripped the tape off my mouth and eyes.

"Ouch!" It took a little bit for my eyes to adjust to the light. My glasses were gone, having been taken off by Phillip so he could tape my eyes closed. I could make out the Hornet cutting my ankles loose. Off in the distance I could see a blur of black. "Where are my glasses?"

Hornet picked up something by my feet and gave it to me. "Here." Hornet said before running off to help his partner. It felt like my glasses. I put them on before cutting two slits a few inches apart in the side of my dress to hold the scalpel safely. Why not? It might be in handy, I thought as I slipped the scalpel through the slits.

Off in the corner, I could see the muscular Phillip and the lithe driver dueling. Or more like Phillip evading or blocking each punch and kick the driver sent his way. I couldn't move. I was amazed as I watched the much smaller driver jump and spin, delivering lightning-fast punches and kicks. It was like I was watching a movie.

Hornet unfolded a long stick from his pocket and aiming it to a wall sconce off to Phillip's side. I could hear a faint whining sound as the stick wavered. A loud pop caused the sconce to spark and fall off. It landed right on Phillip's head. "Augh!" he screamed in agony. It bought time for the driver to deliver a hard jump kick to Phillip's gut. Phillip knocked into the camera and tripod, sending it crashing to the ground.

Hornet happened to see me. "Dr. Anders, run!" Adrenaline gave me a jumpstart and I ran to the open door. Unfortunately, I tripped over the overturned camera. I landed hard on my stomach and my legs got tangled up in the camera cables. Panicking, I began pulling at the cables, trying to get free. The fight was now spinning its way back to me. The driver and Hornet threw kicks and punches. Now Phillip was beginning to tire. He couldn't avoid an attack by two people. Hurry up, Donnie! I kept repeating in my head.

I managed to get free just as Phillip came by me. He grabbed my bunched up hair and yanked me up. "Let go!" I tried elbowing him in the gut, but the only thing it did was make my funny bones twinge. Phillip wrapped one stony arm just above my waist and grabbed my throat with his free hand. I choked.

Hornet and the driver stopped fighting. "If either of you move, I'll break her neck!" Phillip warned, tightening his grip. I remembered the scalpel tucked in my skirt. I carefully pulled it out. "Just try moving. Come on, I dare you."

Now! I closed my eyes and swung the scalpel blade backwards and over my shoulder. It hit his eye with a juicy squishing sound.

"Jesus Christ!" Phillip let go of me and put his hands on his face. I yanked the scalpel out, turned around and jabbed him repeatedly. Spurts of red erupted with each stab. Phillip began to choke. My mind felt detached. It was like somebody else was controlling my body and I was along for the ride. I kept going even after he stopped moving.

Two gloved hands suddenly seized my wrists and pulled me up. I fought, but he held on. I couldn't move. My body didn't want to stop, although my mind did. "Dr. Anders! It's over!" the driver's voice broke the trance. I regained control and allowed reality to set in.

Phillip resembled something out of a cheesy horror movie. Blood oozed out of the many slits the scalpel had made in his neck. It trickled down in sticky rivers and pooled on the floor. Still more dripped into his barely opened mouth. The eye I had stabbed was still visible under the blood that flowed over it. His other eye had a glassy stare…just like Ted.

Except it wasn't a cheesy horror movie. I killed somebody. No…I _butchered_ somebody. Shaking and gasping, I dropped the bloody scalpel. It landed on the floor with a clang, splashing up blood. Oh my God, what have I done…every emotion and thought I had experienced hit me like a brick wall. I began to cry.

The driver let go of my hands. I shook. The Hornet hugged me, tucking my head into his arm. His overcoat faintly smelled of Old Spice. It comforted me. "It's ok, Donnie, it's ok." He soothed and softly kissed the top of my head. "It's over now."

* * *

><p>Ok, the bad chapter is over now. I'm not entirely sure about this scene working or not. But I always wondered what would happen if the Hornet did hurtkill others in his mission for justice. Or rather, what would make him cross that line. But I'm still not sure. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.


	12. Before the Dawn

Ok, I know I probably ruffled plenty of feathers in the last chapter with how the Hornet interrogated Donnie's kidnapper and Phillip's death. I promise that's the darkest part.

* * *

><p><span>Before the Dawn<span>

Hornet was careful to block Donnie's view of Phillip's bloodied corpse. She'd been terrorized enough, he thought as he saw the capped syringes by the duffle bag. He didn't want to know what else was in that duffle bag. "Get the Black Beauty ready." He said to Kato and mouthed "call Casey". Kato nodded and left the room. "We're going somewhere safe," Donnie nodded. Turning her so she wouldn't have to see the mess, he led her out of the former office.

The main casino floor was empty, the slot machines and gambling games seized by the authorities when Manuel was arrested. The dark purple walls were decorated with lavender decals of spades, hearts, clubs and diamonds amid running rabbits. Donnie had stopped crying, but was still shivering. Hornet saw his breath. The temperature had dropped significantly since the party and Donnie was still dressed in a short-sleeved and calf-length cocktail dress. You dummy, he thought, take off your coat and put it on her. He stopped walking and began unbuttoning his overcoat. "Are you cold?" She nodded as he took it off and put it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said as she pulled the coat close to her. "What about you? Are you going to be ok without it?" She looked up at him. A smear of blood was coagulating on her left cheek.

He shrugged his shoulders as they walked out. "Cold doesn't bother me. Besides, I get hot while wearing that damn thing sometimes." The Black Beauty was silently running. Hornet let Donnie in first before getting in behind her and closing the door. Kato was at the wheel, looking back at them through the rearview mirror. "Let's go home." He tucked his left arm around her lower back. Donnie leaned against his shoulder as his right arm wrapped around her shoulder and held her.

For a while, they rode in silence. Hornet studied Donnie, still shaking under the blood-smeared overcoat. Her eyes were glassed over, the spectacles on her face spattered with red. Acute stress reaction, that's what his instructors at West Point called it. Expect it to happen, they said, even to you. It's a natural psychological response for being under a very stressful or traumatic situation. Everyone's experience is different. The best thing you can do is give them time and be patient.

"I don't know what happened." Donnie said softly. "It felt like I was watching a movie and couldn't stop it." She looked at him. "You're hurt." She reached for his face.

He touched the mask. The right side of his face was still swollen and tender from the punch he had gotten earlier. It was probably purple and black by now. "It's not as bad as it looks, unsightly perhaps, but survivable."

"That's where Britt got punched too, when they came into the house. We fought back but they got the upper-hand. They threatened him if I didn't go with them." She was talking to herself. He understood that her mind was beginning to wrap around the events.

"You were scared and didn't want to see him hurt." He said empathetically. "They would've found _some_ way to get to you."

"I know that." Donnie's glassy eyes were replaced with fear. "What if they…"

"Mr. Reid's alright." Hornet fought back a smile. She had no idea who she was sitting next to. "You'll be meeting him tomorrow night. I promise."

"We're almost there." Kato informed them as they turned the corner. Hornet recognized the neighborhood. They were a few blocks from home.

"Thank you," Hornet drew a length of cloth from his pocket. "Dr. Anders, I'm going to blindfold you. I can't take chances of you seeing where you are."

"You're not going to gas me?" Donnie gave him a surprised look as she took off her glasses and slid it into the collar of her dress in order to hold them.

"I don't want your eyes swelling up again. Turn around." Donnie did as she was told and sat still as Hornet tied the blindfold around her head. "Can you see anything at all? Be honest."

"Nope,"

"Alright," he nodded to Kato. He turned into the alley. The mint advertisement parted, allowing them to pass through. The garage wall lifted up and they pulled in. Kato shut off the engine as Hornet took Donnie's hand. "You ready?" She nodded. Kato opened the door and Hornet got out, guiding her out. The coat fell off her shoulders and onto the hard concrete floor as she stepped out. Her face followed it. "Don't worry about it." Hornet said as he helped her up the stairs and into the living room.

Casey was there, dressed in her favorite gray sweats and faded Detroit Tigers T-shirt. Her brown eyes enlarged as she saw Donnie, no doubt surprised by all the dried and smeared blood. Hornet touched a finger to his lips. Casey nodded. "We're going up some stairs now. Watch your step."

"I can't exactly do that while I'm blindfolded, now can I?" A small smile crossed Donnie's face.

Hornet chuckled. "Good point." They took their time going up the stairs, turning left and walking down to the spare bedroom. "You can take off the blindfold now." Hornet said as he turned on a lamp.

Donnie slipped it off and looked around. "You've got good taste."

Hornet smiled. "I try."

"Is it possible for me to call my godfather please? I just want to tell him I'm ok, not give you away or anything like that. You don't have to leave the room if you don't believe me."

Hornet pretended to think for a couple of minutes and then took his phone out of his pocket. "The call's untraceable."

She nodded and dialed Frank's number. "Hello Uncle Frank. I'm a little spooked but I'm ok. I'm in good hands…it's a long story and I'm too tired to tell it right now…do Mom and Dad know…how's everyone else…and Britt?" She chuckled at Frank's response. "Why doesn't that surprise me…tell everyone I'm ok. Tell them…" she looked at the Hornet with a wry smile. "Tell them I'm with a friend…I love you too, Uncle Frank. Good night." She hung up and returned the phone to Hornet. "Thank you for letting me do that. He's been under a lot of pressure lately. Last thing he needs is to wonder if I'm hurt or not."

"I understand." Hornet pocketed the phone. "There's a bathroom attached. There's also some clean clothes. Afraid to say this, but," he pointed to her torn and bloodstained dress. "You're not going to be wearing that dress again."

"Shame too," she looked down at it. "It was my favorite."

"I'll bring up some food later."

"Thank you so much." Donnie said.

"You're welcome, Dr. Anders." Hornet returned the smile as he closed the door and headed downstairs. Kato, now unmasked and his hat off, and Casey were waiting for him. "Kato, can you please prepare some toast or something light for her? She's going to need something to eat with the sleep aid I'm going to give her."

Kato nodded and headed into the kitchen. Britt took off his mask, fedora and gloves before going into the garage to get his bloodstained overcoat. "Kato told me what happened at the safe house." Casey said as he came back inside. She was unsettled. Anyone would've been. Britt closed the door as he came back into the house. "Britt, what possessed you to do that? You could've killed him!"

Britt sighed as he put the coat on the door handle. "Casey," he put his hands on her shoulders. "You saw a taste of Manuel's evil at the party. Donnie was in danger and I didn't have time to be polite. Did I like doing it? No. But I didn't have very many options. I needed to let Manuel know that the Hornet is after him. In any case, if it had been you, or Kato, or Frank, or even Mike, I would've done the same thing."

"You love her, don't you?" Casey looked at him sadly. Britt knew she loved him. He loved her. And he loved Donnie too.

"Come here," Britt hugged Casey. "You're patient and unafraid to call me out, like you did just now. And I love you for it. Donnie's adventurous and plucky. I love her for that. I've never preferred one of you over the other. And I never will." He kissed her warmly and rubbed her scalp.

* * *

><p>Donnie, dressed in her sweats and T-shirt, was sitting on the bed by the time Hornet returned. She had scrubbed herself pink and her towel-dried hair hung over her shoulders in damp waves. "Feeling better?" Hornet asked as he put the tray at the foot of the bed.<p>

"Much better. I'm afraid I ruined your coat though."

"It's no big deal. I can always get another one."

Donnie nodded in agreement, smiling quizzically. Hornet picked up the packet and gave it to her. "What's this?" She asked.

"It's a sleep aid. It'll keep you from having nightmares tonight." Donnie read the packet before tearing it open and swallowing the two pills inside.

"Thank you," she nibbled on some toast and swallowed some orange juice. "What time is it?"

He checked his watch. "About 1 in the morning." Hornet sat next to her on the bed. He happened to see her violently red wrists and a small round burn on her collarbone. "May I see?" Before she could answer, he carefully took her hand and examined her wrist. "You're hurt."

Donnie gently removed her hand, "you said it yourself, unsightly but survivable." She changed the subject. "Hornet, why did you go looking for me?"

She didn't want to talk about what happened. Hornet decided not to push it. "This is between Manuel and me. He shouldn't have gotten you involved. That, and uh, I need some funds."

"So I'm more a prisoner than a guest?" Donnie cocked her head.

"No," Hornet caught himself. "I'm not always nice, nor do I want to be thought of as such. It wouldn't be good for business."

"We don't want that to happen." Her eyes began getting heavy. "I forgot how fast acting this is."

Hornet took the tray off the bed as Donnie slipped under the covers. "You're safe here. Ring the intercom if you need anything." He opened the door.

"I just thought of something." Donnie said sleepily.

"What's that?"

She yawned. "If Uncle Frank really wanted to capture you, he would've done it a long time ago."

Hornet paused, smiling to himself. "I think you're right."

* * *

><p>Britt groaned as he sat down on his bed. He was exhausted but still had a couple more things to do. Casey had managed to find Manuel's new cell phone number. Hooking up the Caller ID scrambler to the landline, he dialed the number. Britt kept the tuner off.<p>

"Hello…?" Manuel answered on the other end.

"You wanted my attention." Hornet spoke with in cold anger. "Now you have it."

"Senor Hornet," if Manuel was afraid, he didn't express it. "What you did to my man at the safe house…just unforgiveable. I was expecting better conduct from a gentleman such as yourself."

"After what you did to Dr. Anders and that little stunt at Reid's party?"

"I'm sorry Senor Hornet," Manuel said smoothly. "I didn't think that you had a heart."

Hornet clenched his fist. "I don't have a heart for those who try to take over my city,my friend. But you want to settle things as gentlemen, fine. Let's end it as such. 9 PM, tomorrow night at the old training field. No weapons. No backup. No dirty tricks. Just you, me and our fists."

"And if I refuse?" Manuel chuckled, remaining defiant.

"Then Scanlon and Reid will be the least of your problems. I will find you first and I'll send them whatever's left over of you in a matchbox."

There was a pause. Hornet waited with baited breath. Hopefully Manuel's ego would force him to go against his better judgment. "Then Senor Hornet, I'll be on the field of honor tomorrow night." He hung up.

Everything was ready to go. Manuel had swallowed the bait. All he needed now was Frank's help. Taking out his phone, he dialed Frank's number. "Hello, Britt." Frank sounded just as tired as he was. "Is Donnie ok?"

"Yeah, I just gave her something to help her sleep. It's been a long night."

"I don't blame you. Where are you now?"

"At the house. I doubt they'll look for us here."

"Britt, thank you for getting Donnie back." Frank said gratefully. "You don't know how much this means to me."

I think I do…Britt thought. "You're welcome. And it'll keep getting better and better. Hopefully Manuel will soon be dropped into your lap tomorrow night. But I need your help with something."

"Ask, what do you need?"

* * *

><p>Late the next morning found Britt and Frank waiting in Britt's office at the <em>Sentinel<em>. They were waiting for Mike to come in and give them an update on his research. And it was a field shakedown for a new toy Britt and Kato had been perfecting. And Mike was going to be their guinea pig.

They didn't have to wait long. Mike walked into the office, his head down like a dog with its tail between its legs. "Why the long face, Mike?" Casey asked from her office. Britt, having hidden his cell phone on his lap, texted to Kato to start the shakedown.

"I've been up all night digging through the archives and haven't found anything." Mike groaned as he plopped into an armchair. "All the coffee in the world hasn't been helping either." He looked up at Frank. "Heard any word yet about Don...I mean your goddaughter?"

Frank shook his head. "The cops and Britt here have been tearing up the city all night but no luck."

"When I learn the name of the coward who took her…" Mike clenched his fists

"I didn't know you had a soft spot for her, Mike." Casey said as she walked into the office. "Considering how you two were at each other's throats last time you were in the same room."

Mike shuffled his feet. "Well, I saw her turn down some money that one of the injured at the party tried to give her in thanks for her services. Claimed that she was doing what any doctor would do in that situation."

The landline on Britt's desk rang. Here we go, Britt thought as he picked up the receiver. "This is Reid."

The Hornet's voice answered back. "Put me on speakerphone, Britt." Britt had to hold back a smile. It worked! Now for the ultimate test, would Mike would fall for it? He did as he was ordered. "Good morning, Mr. Reid and DA Scanlon." the Hornet said. Casey and Frank exchanged glances of surprise. The caller sounded exactly like Britt when he was being the Hornet. Britt shot them a warning glance to not ask any questions.

"The Green Hornet!" Mike yelled. "What are you up to, you dirty crook?"

"You really need to keep Axford on a shorter leash, Reid." Hornet snapped.

"Why you…!" Mike prepared another tirade. Britt held up his hand. Mike stopped.

"Why are you calling, Hornet?" Britt leaned forward in his chair.

"Why don't I let Donnie do the talking?" there was a pause for a few seconds before Donnie's frightened voice came on the line.

"Don't do as he says, Britt. He'll kill me anyway!"

"Donnie!" Frank nearly fell out of his chair. "What did you do to her?" Casey looked at Britt out of the corner of her eye. Again, he nodded at her to be quiet.

The Hornet came back on the line. "She's fine. In fact, you're welcome, Scanlon."

"Why? What does he owe you?" Mike's red face matched his angry voice. "If anybody owes anyone anything, it's me owing you my fist in your gut! I know you were behind everything last night…"

Hornet scoffed. "For your information, Axford, I did_ not_ have that bomb tossed into Reid's backyard. _Nor_ did I have Dr. Anders kidnapped."

"Then who did?" Mike was beginning to jump back and forth like an agitated boxer.

"Butch Manuel, you idiot. And if I hear one more word out of you, Axford, I'll take it out on Anders, got that?" Mike, still angered, decided to obey for once and kept his mouth shut. "Back to your question, Scanlon. If I didn't convince Manuel to let me take care of Anders, you'd be helping her parents pick out her coffin about now. Except I'm feeling generous today. I'll give her back, alive and well…for a price."

"What price?" Britt asked.

"$100,000, cash. Tonight 8PM. The _Sentinel_ parking lot. No cops. No tricks. Don't forget about what I said about her coffin." The line went dead.

Like an enraged elephant, a red-faced Mike trumpeted. "You're going to play along?"

"Do you think we have any other choice, Mike?" Britt rubbed his eyes.

"If your old man was here…that's it!" Mike stomped out of the office.

"Where are you going, Mike?" Casey asked. But he had slammed the door. Through the window overlooking the reporter floor, they watched Mike grab his coat and hat from his desk and storm out. "Ok, will you please tell me what's going on?"

"You've just met Hippo," Britt said with a smile before hitting the redial button.

Kato was waiting on the other end. "Well, did Mike take the bait?"

"Hook, line and sinker," Britt laughed. "Kato, care to demonstrate our new toy?"

The Hornet's voice came back on the line, "We fixed the tuner," then it switched to Donnie's "for the speaker's voice resemble another person's voice," to their surprise Scanlon's voice came on, "this was its field shakedown." Then it switched back to Kato's voice. "And Mike was our test dummy."

"Needless to say, it passed with flying colors. I don't like testing our new gadgets on Mike, but he's the one who knows the Hornet best, right?" Britt shrugged his shoulders.

Scanlon shook his head. "I need to get one of those."

"You'll be using it tonight when we bring Manuel down. You'll imitate me to get the cops out there." Britt smiled and leaned back in his chair. "He'll be in for quite the surprise."


	13. Revelations

Revelations

It was 7:30 P.M. when the Hornet decided it was time. Frank was running a couple of minutes late. But they needed to get Donnie ready. He pressed the intercom button. "Dr. Anders, are you ready to go?"

She responded immediately "I'm ready when you are".

"I'm coming upstairs now. I'm going to explain our plan." He left the kitchen, making sure to pick up the blindfold from the kitchen table. He passed the study where Kato, already to go, was waiting for Frank. "Kato, is the Black Beauty ready to go?"

"As always," he nodded.

"Good, I'm going to debrief Donnie. Let me know when Frank gets here." He headed upstairs and unlocked Donnie's bedroom door. She was sitting on the bed, dressed in the jeans and white S.U.G. sweatshirt that Casey had brought from the apartment. "Everything's in place. The drop-off will happen at the _Sentinel_ parking lot, where Mr. Reid will meet up with you. We'll slow down long enough for you to get out. Then Mr. Reid will be joining our little party to help catch Manuel. Do you understand?"

She nodded quietly and stood up. He took out the blindfold. "I'm going to blindfold you again."

Donnie held up her hand to stop him. "You don't have to blindfold me Britt; I know I'm at your house." She walked up to him. Her hands slowly moved up to his face. He took them and placed them on the edge of his mask, nodding at her. Donnie carefully took the mask off.

For a few silent moments, they looked at each other. Suddenly, a cold stare came over Donnie's face and she slapped Britt hard on his left cheek. He kept a blank face. "That was for gassing me." Then she smiled and tenderly touched Britt's cheeks. "And this is for last night." She kissed him. Surprised at first, he eventually relaxed and hugged her.

When they parted, he looked down at her. "How long have you known?"

"Since last night. Few people know I'm allergic to Hornet gas. I suppose Kato's your driver."

"That he is," Britt nodded. "Come on, we need to get going." They left the room as Donnie gave him back his mask.


	14. Flight of the Hornet

Flight of the Hornet

We walked down the hallway and descended the staircase. Everything had been cleaned up. A large board of plywood was resting inside the sliding glass door. I heard a strange chiming sound, almost like a buzzer. "What's that noise?" I asked as we got down the steps and into the study.

"That would be the doorbell." Britt explained as he pulled on 3 books. Instead of pulling them out, they hung haphazardly in their respective places. "Not for the front door though." He explained as I heard the fireplace sliding up and a metal footplate sliding out. Behind the fireplace was a little elevator. Standing in it, very surprised to see me was…

"Hi Uncle Frank," I smiled widely as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Donnie!" Uncle Frank said as he hugged me. I was just as happy to see him as he was to see me. "Well, Britt. How did she wrangle this one out of you?"

"I strong-armed it out of him." I joked.

"You wish, she figured it out, Frank." Britt explained with a smile.

"I'm not too surprised you put the pieces together, but when we get home young lady…" Uncle Frank mockingly shook a finger at me.

I pretended to be horrified. "Oh dear, I'm going to be grounded for life. All because I know they moonlight as fake racketeers."

"Oh, it's okay that you know," Britt laughed.

"We're going to kill you later, though." Kato was leaning against the doorway, smiling under his mask and carrying a briefcase. "Britt, you need to get going."

"Yep," he took off his overcoat, gloves and hat. "Frank, I'll give you these." Britt passed them to him and took the briefcase. "I'll take that." He looked at us. "And I'll meet up with you at the parking lot." Britt walked into the garage. We heard the coupe start up and leave the garage.

"So how're we going to get there?" I asked as we followed Kato into the garage.

"The Black Beauty, of course. How else did you think we were going to get there?" Kato opened the door to the empty garage.

"Oh great, it has an invisibility feature." I said.

"We're still working on that. Now watch and learn, O ye of little faith." Kato spun one of the ratchet wrenches halfway down. A rumbling sound echoed under our feet. The concrete floor slab began to spin around, revealing the Black Beauty attached by wheel blocks to the floor. Once it finished turning over, Kato finished turning it, the blocks unlocked and fell into the concrete floor.

My jaw dropped. "Donnie, are you a fish?" Frank put his hand under my chin and pushed it up. "Then close your mouth." The doors opened and we got inside. The garage wall went up, Kato drove out, then the patio wall parted and we drove out into a dark alleyway. It was dark outside and few people were out. The headlights were green and lit up the road. But the few people we did pass didn't notice us.

I watched Uncle Frank put on the bulky overcoat and put on the fedora. "Why are you putting on his costume?"

"If anybody sees us from a distance, they'll think I'm the Hornet and Britt won't be under suspicion. You'll see in a couple of minutes." I recognized the _Sentinel_ main building. Kato swung the car around the building and into the wide parking lot behind it, almost completely empty. I could see Britt standing with the briefcase underneath a lit lamppost in the center of the parking lot. The clock in the car showed it was 8 PM. "You've got the tuner ready, Kato?" Frank asked.

Kato clasped something that looked like a microphone head onto a CB radio head. "She's ready. All you have to do is speak."

Uncle Frank pressed down the button on the head and spoke. "Reid, do you have the money?" I jumped as the Hornet's voice echoed throughout the parking lot. Britt held up the briefcase. "Walk 10 paces forward and put it down." I counted the steps as he walked forward. At 10, he put the briefcase down. "Put your hands in the air and step back 3 paces. If there are any tricks, I won't be very nice to Donnie, you understand?" Britt held up his hands and nodded, stepping back 3 steps.

Kato took the radio back and put it up. "I'll stop briefly by the briefcase and Frank will push you out. Then we'll swing around and 'grab' Britt. Think you can handle that?"

I nodded and then remembered something. "Before I forget, good luck."

"Thank you," Uncle Frank said as the car accelerated. I scooted close to the door and had my hand on the handle, ready to open it and step out. As I was preparing to open the door, it popped open suddenly. Kato had activated the door remotely. Uncle Frank gently pushed me before the car completely stopped moving. I fell out, landing on the pavement.

"You ok?" Britt helped me up. We saw Uncle Frank's gloved hand pick up the briefcase, and pull it in before the door closed by itself.

"Yeah," I brushed off the loose gravel. "Just wasn't ready for it." We both watched the Black Beauty reach the end of the parking lot before wheeling around on a dime. Like in that bad movie about a possessed car, the low green headlights stared down on us menacingly.

"I suppose they told you what's going to happen next, right?" Britt said. I nodded. "Good, Casey's going to come out after they take me and get you inside."

I heard the Hornet's voice again. No doubt it was Uncle Frank talking again. "There's a tracker in here, Reid!"

"You're not taking her back!" Britt shouted, embracing me.

"Very well, then you're going." The Black Beauty raced towards us. Britt turned us around so he was closest to the car.

Here we go. After everything we'd been through, everything that had passed, I knew I loved him. It wasn't one of those fireworks and fanfare moments, like in those cheesy romance novels. It was firm and warm, a reassurance is the best way I can describe it. "I love you, Britt." I said out loud eithout intending to.

"You love me?" He looked down at me in surprise.

"Yeah," I said it hesitantly. I had no idea how he was going to react.

He smiled, just like the first time I saw him. "I love you too, Donnie." He kissed me quickly as the car door opened. "Let me go!" Britt yelled loudly and pushed me away. Uncle Frank's hand grabbed Britt's arm and began to yank him inside.

"Oh no, you don't!" I heard Mike's voice scream as he pushed me out of the way and grabbed Britt's other arm. He apparently wasn't supposed to know that Britt was the Hornet. Now everything can get blown if he sees Uncle Frank!

I had to think fast. "Watch out, Axford!" I wrapped my arms around Mike's chest and pulled back. It worked. He let go of Britt's arm and we both landed on the gravel concrete. I heard the Black Beauty's tires squeal as she raced off into the darkness. "Luck be with you." I whispered as I watched the car disappear.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mike, now sitting up, turned on me. "After everything he's done for you, you let the boss get kidnapped by the Hornet?"

I stood up. As much as I wanted to shout out that this was all part of Britt's plan, I wasn't supposed to know he was the Hornet. Mike obviously didn't know for a good reason. But my temper was flaring. "And let you get killed? You're welcome. Maybe next time I'll let you!"

"Listen here, Missy!" Mike shoved a thick finger in my face. "I might be old enough to know Britt since he was a baby, but I'm perfectly able to take care of myself! And you're one to talk! You're the only person I know who managed to kidnapped twice in 1 night!"

"Hang one 1 second, Buster Brown!" I put my hands on my hips. "First off, if I didn't go with Manuel's goons, Britt would've been killed! Secondly, the Hornet didn't kidnap me! He saved me from getting tortured to death!"

"Oh, _here_ we go again!" Mike rolled his eyes. "You're singing the praises of the Hornet! What's come over you young people? You question authority and yet worship the ones who are trying to rip our lives apart!"

"STOP IT! Both of you!" Casey screamed. I saw her marching out of the employee entrance, her face as red as ours. We stopped bickering and looked at her. "Donnie, do you know how much you scared Britt and me last night? Last thing I need from you is another headache." I lowered my eyes, embarrassed. I could feel Mike's silently gloat "And as for you…!" She turned to Mike. "Michael Axford, I want to have 2 hours without hearing anything out of you that has to do with the Green Hornet. No if's, and's or but's!" It was time for a chastised Mike to look down. I smirked, happy to see him humiliated.

"Now, we're going inside and cool down before we figure out what to do next." Casey grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Mike followed us.

* * *

><p>"Yes, uh huh, they'll be over shortly? Ok, thank you, officer." Casey hung up the handheld reciever. We were now in Casey's office on the top floor of the <em>Sentinel<em> building. I sat across from her, holding a hot cup of herbal tea in my numb hands. "Good God. First you and now the boss," she groaned as she got up to pour herself some tea. Her cell phone, resting on the desk beeped and lit up. It was a text from Britt; _All going to plan. Will call when it's over. Love you_. So Casey was in on it as well.

"I know about Britt," I confronted Casey as she sat down. She saw the look on my face and knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah, he said something about you figuring it out when he came in earlier." She shrugged her shoulders. "Welcome to the club."

"How long have you known?" I asked, sipping the hot liquid.

"Since the beginning, that was about 4 years ago. It was around the time his father died." She put her cup down on her desk. "If it wasn't for that…" Casey spoke more to herself and shook her head. "Well, we wouldn't be sitting here and waiting."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, it's ok. Dan Reid, that's Brit's father, was framed for orchestrating several murders. This was just before your godfather took office. There was some really nasty corruption running around. Dan and the _Sentinel_ were the only ones brave enough to fight back. No surprise, he lost and was sentenced to death."

I nearly dropped my cup. Hard to believe that Britt hid a dark secret underneath the easy-going and sociable self. "So he was…?"

Casey caught what I was asking. "No, he died a few weeks afterwards. Some say it was from a broken heart. Britt took it really hard. Doesn't really like it when others bring it up,"

"Don't I blame him." I rotated my cup in my hands. "So he became like Spider-Man then?"

Casey chuckled. "Without Kirsten Dunst and the web slingers…that's one way to put it." A worried look came over her face as she looked at her cell phone. "Not that it takes the worry away. That's the one thing those superhero movies get right."

"He's lucky to have you." I gripped her hands, just like how Britt did with me the day we had lunch in the apartment. "You're an awesome friend and I can see why he loves you."

Casey smiled. "Both of us, he loves you too, don't you know that?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, "he told me just before Uncle Frank grabbed him. You know Casey, if I could spend the rest of my life with anybody; it'd be somebody like him." I was careful to say _like_ as opposed to saying it outright.

"Me too," Casey nodded. "Me too."


	15. Test of Honor

Test of Honor

It was twilight as the Black Beauty raced over the dirt road. The updated shocks were taking the blunt of the bumpy ride well. Not that it bothered Britt. When he was a teenager, he used to go dirt-biking and ATV riding out there with his buddies. He got a thrill out of it. No wonder life at West Point and Afghanistan suited him. While he enjoyed the social whirl of the Century City elite, it can never replace racing his motorcycle down a deserted stretch of highway. Part of his role as the Hornet involved the adrenaline kick. Another little perk to the role.

Poor Frank on the other hand looked sick. He gripped the door handle, his face and knuckles white. "How kids get a kick out of this, I'll never know." Frank groaned as the car flew over another bump. "How much farther?"

"5 minutes tops." Kato responded.

"That's fine. Think you can handle the tuner ok?" Britt began putting on his gloves. He made sure they were the thicker ones. He wasn't in the mood to break his knuckles.

Frank smiled as he held up the tuner. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with this puppy."

"That's good," Kato said as the old barracks began to appear amid the dusty grasslands. There was movement there, more than just one car was racing around the abandoned barracks. "Because it looks like we've got a long night ahead of us."

* * *

><p>Manuel was waiting for them alright, standing beside a customized Mercedes-Benz. As Hornet expected, there was a dark blue SUV waiting off the battered gravel roadway. Both vehicles had their lights on, lighting up the abandoned field. Kato pulled off to the side, leaving the Black Beauty's lights on "You ready to go?" Hornet turned to Frank, who was holding Britt's phone with the tuner attached.<p>

"All set. And Britt?" Hornet stopped and faced Frank, "Be careful, ok?"

"Always am, remember?" Hornet winked as he got out, making sure to close the door behind him. He and Kato walked forward. "I said no backup."

"It's my ride to Mexico. I can't stay in the States much longer Senor Hornet, you surely understand this. What will our rules be?"

"Last man standing, no dirty tricks or backup," Hornet had decided it was his best option. He needed to buy as much time as possible for the cops to get out there. "And if I win, you'll leave my city alone. If you or any of your gang so much as sneeze within the city limits, I'll come find you and I won't be nice."

Manuel slowly nodded, agreeing. "And if I win…?"

"You'll learn who I really am." Hornet watched Manuel's thick eyebrows arch up. An audacious bet to be sure. But Manuel's Achilles heel was his ego. He could imagine himself winning and ripping the Hornet's mask off his face. The fantasies would cloud his judgment, giving Hornet the advantage. As the old saying goes "pride goeth before a fall."

"I find the conditions acceptable, Senor Hornet." Manuel took off his great black suit-coat and tossed it into the dirt. Hornet also took his off and threw it back. "May the best man win." Manuel held up his fists. Hornet did likewise.

Both men circled the other, trying to pick the best time to strike. Hornet lunged first, directing a fist to Manuel's face. Manuel blocked the blow and returned a fist into Hornet's gut. He recovered quick enough to avoid Manuel's attack. Taking advantage, Hornet kicked Manuel's left knee. Shouting in pain, Manuel fell to his knees. Hornet prepared to take Manuel down with a blow to the back of the neck. But Manuel wasn't going down so easily. He yanked the Hornet's leg, sending him falling to the ground. Hornet quickly rolled out of the way to avoid getting sucker punched. His fedora fell off. The mask almost fell off as well.

So the direct approach isn't working, Hornet thought as he got up and dodged another attack by Manuel. What would? Manuel might've been schooled in street fighting, not by military like Britt and Kato. But he had strength and strong determination, mostly fueled by his ego. Hold on, Hornet realized as he blocked another blow and punched Manuel in the neck. Attack his ego, that'll do it.

Hornet backed up quickly. "Senor Hornet, are you a coward?" Manuel breathed heavily. "Come on, fight like a man."

"Coward…? You're one to talk." Hornet circled. "You know what, I think you're afraid."

"Me, afraid, Hornet…?" Manuel tried another punch. Hornet ducked and flipped Manuel on his back. Manuel drew his legs in and kicked the Hornet. He went flying over Manuel, remembering to turn a somersault as he landed to reduce the chance of injury by sending the force of the kick somewhere else. "What do I have to be afraid of?"

Hornet blocked an uppercut and pushed Manuel away. "Several. You're scared of Reid, aren't you? You had that bomb thrown into his yard last night instead of going after him like a man. That's what I would've done." Manuel tried sending another punch. Hornet blocked it. "And you sent 4 people to pay a visit at his home. Not that I blame you for not going. After all, they did return battered and bruised, courtesy of Reid and Anders."

"They put up an intense fight, didn't they Hornet?" Kato understood the purpose of Hornet's goading.

"You stay out of this!" Manuel's once calm face was beginning to redden. His attacks were now frantic and unplanned. It was working…

"He's right." Hornet kicked Manuel's knee. He avoided a counter-attack punch. "Who could believe it? A soft newspaperman and a naïve doctor gave your 4 toughest men the beating of a lifetime."

"Stop it!" Manuel threw several violent punches, all ducked and blocked by the Hornet. This was it. He was too angry and unfocused to do damage now.

"I'm not going to stop," Hornet punched Manuel in the gut. Manuel fell to his knees groaning. "In fact," another punch to the neck, he fell on his back, groaning and afraid. "I'm going to make sure you'll never forget this." Hornet delivered the coup de grace, a final punch to the head. Manuel lost consciousness, lying still on the ground. He checked his pulse. The fugitive drug king was still alive and breathing.

It was over. Hornet caught his breath and checked for injuries. A few bumps and bruises. But nothing too serious. Now they had to find O'Connor. Compared to Manuel, the disgraced doctor was going to be a walk in the park.

"Hey you!" the SUV doors opened. 6 armed men jumped out. "You ain't going to get away with this one, Hornet!" Here we go again. With a scream, Kato flew forward in a spinning kick aimed at the closest one to him. The man fell to the ground, another kick to the head put him down for the count. Hornet joined him, grabbing the gun of the man closest to him, yanking it up and punching his mouth. Kato in the meanwhile had taken one man down with an upper-cut to the lower jaw and was jump-kicking another one in the face. 4 down, 2 to go. Hornet ducked a blow from one of them, flipping him on his back and punching him in the face. Kato took down the last man with a kick to the gut and another punch to the neck.

Just in time too. They could hear the distant wails of sirens getting louder and louder. Hornet ran to both Manuel's Mercedes and the SUV, making sure to turn off their engines and throw the keys as far away as he could. "I don't think they're going to be getting away anytime soon." Hornet yelled to Kato as he grabbed his coat and fedora. "Let's go!" He slid into the Black Beauty and closed the door. Kato took off, the engine roaring.

Frank took the tuner off Britt's phone and gave it back to Hornet. "How'd it go?"

"Good, I don't think you don't have to worry about him anymore." Britt took off his mask and gloves, leaning back with a sigh. His face was completely drenched in sweat. "Note to self, suit and tie are not the best thing to wear to a fight." He took out a handkerchief and wiped his face and neck down. "They fall for it, 'Mr. Reid'?"

"Pretty sure they did," Frank smiled as he looked at the tuner in his hand. "Nobody said or asked anything." He noticed Britt texting. "Who are you calling?"

"Letting Casey and Donnie know we're ok." Britt pressed the green Send button. "Unless you want both of them to give me more grief than Manuel just did."

* * *

><p>Det. Wilson squeezed my hand. "I know recounting last night's events was hard for you and thank you so much for talking to me about what happened." He pulled out a business card. "If you have any questions or concerns, call the number on the card. We'll be in touch during the investigation."<p>

"Thank you, Det. Wilson." I stood up and shook his hand. "Good luck,"

"Hey Wilson!" A uniformed officer hurried over. "Got a lead on O'Connor."

As the two officers left, Casey's phone beeped. We both dove for it. It was a message from Britt. _We're ok. Be home soon._

"Oh, thank God," I leaned back in my chair.

"Don't tell me you were actually worried," Casey attempted to joke.

I responded maybe a little too harshly. "After what Manuel put me through last night?" Recounting the events of last night had been difficult. I thought the numb shield that had developed would hold up. It didn't and I had been left shaking and afraid. It might as well have just happened. Mentally, I knew I was safe. But I felt emotionally vulnerable.

"I'm sorry, Donnie." Casey said. "I was trying to be funny."

"I know and thank you for trying." I sighed. "The sooner we can put Manuel and Jones away, the happier I'm going to be."

"I second that." We heard a loud clattering outside. "What was that?" Casey asked as we looked out the glass wall. Mike was busily clearing off his desk and unrolling what looked like a blueprint. "I'll go see what Mr. Kent's up to." Casey muttered as she walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

My phone rang. The Caller ID showed Britt's name. I took it. "Britt?"

"Hey Donnie, how are things at Mission Control?"

"Good, the police have just left to check on a lead on Jones. Did they get Manuel?"

"Yep," Britt groaned. "And they're going to make sure that he stays in jail this time."

The office door opened, Casey came back in. "Man, Mike's so lucky that I've got patience…" she saw me talking on the phone. "Who is it?"

"It's Britt," I said.

"If that's Casey, put us on speakerphone." Britt said. I put my phone down on the table and hit the speakerphone button. Casey closed her office door. We heard Britt turn his speakerphone on.

"Can you hear me ok?" I asked.

"Loud and clear, can you?" Britt asked.

"Yep," Casey said, sitting down. "Let me guess, we're going to decide how to get O'Connor."

"That's the plan; Donnie tells me that the cops have a lead?"

"Yes and our intrepid reporter is on his way to prove them wrong." Casey rubbed her eyes.

"What's the lead?" Uncle Frank asked.

"That O'Connor was spotted at the Express Bus Station." Casey gathered up her hair and began tying it back.

"And why didn't Mike believe that?" I asked.

"Mike complained that they didn't completely rule out St. Jude's. Said something about O'Connor might be hiding out in the emergency bunker."

I realized what she was talking about. "The Tombs…"

"The what?" I could distantly hear Kato asking.

"It's the emergency bunker for the hospital."

"Can somebody hide there without being noticed?" Britt asked.

"Yes, we don't use it." My mind was clicking the pieces together. "And since Jones knows how to get in…"

"He has the perfect hiding spot," Casey figured out where I was going. "If he's armed as they think he is…"

"Mike's in danger." Kato finished the sentence.

I don't know how to describe it, but I felt calm. I was a little afraid, but I knew I had to face it. I knew what I had to do. "I'm going." I gathered up my things.

"Are you nuts?" Uncle Frank raised his voice.

"Give us a half hour. We'll be in the city by then." Britt pleaded

"We don't have that kind of time and I know how to get in. Besides, this is personal." I was _not_ going to allow Jones to destroy more lives.

I heard the Hornet's cold demeanor. "Dr. Anders, stay where you are. We're _not_ going through this again…"

The authority voice I had developed in the emergency room came out. "Britt Reid, I'm not going to be ordered around. I'm going down there and you can't stop me."

"I'm coming with you." Casey stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"We need somebody at Mission Control…" I didn't want to argue. Each moment spent arguing was another moment lost for Mike.

"Donnie, I'm coming with you and that's final." Casey's dark brown eyes flamed. I knew better than to contradict her.

"Why do you have to be as stubborn as me?" I groaned. Casey went into Britt's office. "The only way you can access the Tombs is through Ward F, the Ghost Ward. We'll go through the storage room entrance, the one you busted down that one night. I'll leave it unlocked so you won't have to break the lock again."

"Take the pistol with you, just in case." Britt said. "Casey, do you know where it is?"

"One step ahead of you, Britt." Casey came out of the office, holding a 9 mm handgun. She slipped the magazine into the chamber. It locked with a loud click.

* * *

><p>"Man this place is creepy." Casey said as I carefully opened the door leading out to the hallway itself. I didn't know if Jones was out in the hallway and didn't want to take chances.<p>

"That's why we call it the Ghost Ward." The coast was clear. I stepped out, held it open for Casey to walk through and closed it behind us quietly. The long hallway sloped down towards the Tomb's entrance, allowing for gurneys and other equipment to go down there if need be. The large double doors at the end of the hall silently guarded it.

We reached the doors. I took out my keycard to slide it through the reader. The red light was blinking green. "Looks like Mike's gotten in already," I said to Casey.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he 'borrowed' one of the doctor's keycards, he told me one time that he knew something about pickpocketing and lock picking."

I pulled one of the doors open. The stale darkness gaped, as if daring us to come closer. Part of me wanted to turn back. Maybe we should wait…no! I took a deep breath. If I could put my trust in the Green Hornet and endure last night, then I could surely go down there. "Thank God you remembered the flashlight in your car." I said as I took it out of my sweatshirt pocket and turned it on.

"Down once more into the dungeon of my black despair…" Casey hummed as she followed me.

"If only a psychotic musical phantom was the only thing we had to worry about…" I nervously chuckled as I moved the flashlight around.

We were in the main room of the Tombs. The gaping space echoed with our footsteps. There was a power switch but I couldn't remember where it was. "Looks like there's nothing here," Casey whispered. "Maybe Mike's already left."

"No, there's another room at the other end of that little hallway over there." I indicated with my flashlight. As I moved it over the entrance, I saw something move. Was that…?

"Mike?" I called out as I waved the flashlight over the figure. I could make out an orange jumpsuit and a messy dark hair of… "Stop where you are, Jones!" I hollered as I ran towards him. I wasn't going to let him get away. His hand dove for his side…

**BANG**! A loud popping noise exploded behind me. Oh no…not again! I fell to the ground, shaking. Flashes of memories repeated themselves over and over in my mind. Britt with the gun aimed to his head. Manuel jamming the needle into that young man's neck. That same man's terrified eyes as he was dying. Phillip's firing the gun at me. The burning circles of pain on my upper chest from there the blanks hit me. Being gagged and kissed. Trying to run. Red liquid spurts as I stabbed Phillip in the neck. Kato pulling me back. Phillip's bloodied eyes…**BANG**!

I couldn't move. I couldn't cry. I couldn't scream. All I could do was shake and silently beg for it to end.

Curled up in a fetal position, I watched helplessly as Casey raced after Jones. She grabbed him at the end of the room. He then slapped her hard and tripped her. She landed hard. "Casey!" I snapped out of it and hurried after her, still holding the flashlight. Jones panicked when he saw me coming and retreated into the dark hallway.

"You ok?" I asked Casey as I knelt next to her.

"Yeah," she grimaced as she touched her ankle.

"Casey, I'm so sorry." I helped her stand up. "I didn't mean to fall. I heard the gun go off and…"

"Donnie, it's ok." She draped her arm over my shoulder and we slowly hobbled back to the entrance of the Tombs. "Did you have flashbacks of last night?"

"Yeah, I saw everything." There was a chair out in the hallway. I helped her sit down on it before taking off my sweatshirt. "And I couldn't stop the memories from playing as much as I wanted to."

"You couldn't help it. I've had them too. And I know they can be crippling." she flinched as I elevated her ankle on my folded up sweatshirt. "I didn't mean to scare you. He was reaching for his pocket. I thought he was armed." She grimaced as I took off her shoe and began feeling her ankle. "What's the verdict?"

"I think it's just sprained." I stood up. "Wait here for the others. Do you have the gun with you?"

Casey pulled it out of her purse. "The safety's on."

"Keep it, just in case Jones comes back." I was about to go back inside when I thought of something. "Hey, take good care of Britt if something happens to me, ok?"

"Donnie, don't talk like that." Casey said sternly. "You're going to be ok, Britt will be here any minute and we'll…"

"Mike's running out of time." I stopped her. "Besides, I said _'if'_ not _'when_'." I winked as I went back.

* * *

><p>I ran until I reached the end of the hallway on the other side of the Tombs. The door leading to the other small room was slightly ajar. I stopped. It might be a trap. That was until I heard coughing. It was desperate, like somebody was trying to breathe. I ran inside.<p>

The little room was littered with torn junk food wrappers, empty pop bottles and an oxygen tank and mask by a crumpled up sleeping bag. Thick smoke was filling the room. I couldn't breathe. I saw a transportable grill, coals burning hot and bright. Tied up by the grill was…"Mike!" I hurried over, covering my nose and mouth. He was coughing. He's alive!

"I can't breathe!" He gasped, coughing.

"Hang on, Mike. We're going to get you out of here." I grabbed the shoulders of his gray coat and began pulling him towards the door. **BANG**! I turned around to see what that was. I saw Jones standing by the now closed door, an eerily determined look on his face. A cold realization hit me.

He didn't want to escape…he wanted to die. And he wanted Mike and me to go with him.


	16. Settling the Score

Settling the Score

"There's no escape, Donnie. The door locked when I pushed it closed." Jones shrugged his shoulders.

"Jones," I coughed. "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"I'm not going to jail, Donnie." His nonchalant attitude boarded on callousness. "I'll never be able to practice again. What's the point of living if you can't do what you love?"

"You should've thought of that before you made that deal with the devil!" Mike sputtered in-between coughs.

"Mike, you're not helping." My eyes burned. "Your gambling addiction came back. Wilbur tried to help you."

"I'm in too far." Jones held back his coughs. "Manuel's going to skin me. He threatened so when I tried to back out during the escape attempt. Said that my inability to practice would be the least of my problems if I didn't help."

"Manuel just got caught. He'll never bother you again. My uncle will make sure of that." My vision was swimming. I was beginning to get a headache. Mike's coughs were now few and far between. We were being poisoned by noxious smoke. Time was running out.

"My life's over Donnie!" Jones shouted. "I've lost everything!"

"Not everything," I struggled to keep my balance. My lungs craved fresh air and I felt sick to my stomach. "It's not too late. It's never too late. You don't want to kill, Jones. I about lost my mind when I killed someone last night and that was in self-defense. I'm never going to forget those frightened eyes, Jones! They'll haunt you forever! Please…let us out of here!"

Silence. I lay down. It's not the fire itself that kills the most people. It's the smoke. The closer I was to the ground, the higher chance I had of survival. I could barely see and was lightheaded. My eyes were heavy. I wanted to sleep. No! I dug up every inch of resolve. You're NOT going to die Donnie!

"I never told you this Donnie, but you were always my favorite." I felt Jones' figure kneel beside me and roll me on my back. "You're not going to suffer." Thank God, I thought gratefully. We're going to get out of here. Then I heard the loud click of a syringe being uncapped. "Don't worry. It's fast acting. It'll be over before I'm done." What was he…? I saw a needle coming at my neck.

"No!" I screamed, punching him. His arms flew back. I grabbed his wrists and fought to keep them away from me. After everything I had been through, I wasn't going to let him win! Jones pushed hard against my hands, trying to get the needle close to me. "Jones, you can die if you want. But Mike and I aren't going with you!" We rolled over. I had to get that syringe out of his hand. Pulling up his right hand, I slammed it hard against the concrete floor.

"Argh!" Jones yelled. I heard clattering as the loaded syringe rolled away. Before I could plan my next move, Jones managed to get out of my grip and pushed me backwards.

Although the sleeping bag I had landed on cushioned some of the fall, I could still hear my head smack against the concrete floor. "Donnie!" Mike coughed. What little vision I had left was dancing in front of me and my ears were ringing. I could hear Jones cough as he was feeling for the syringe on his hands on knees. I had to take him out! My hands felt around. I needed some kind of weapon. My hands touched cold metal. It was the oxygen tank. Perfect! I grabbed the heavy green canister just as Jones returned. He had found the syringe.

"Stop fighting Donnie, you're only making this harder for yourself." Jones shuffled over on his knees. I waited until he got close enough. Now! I aimed the bottom of the tank at his face and thrust it into his face. Bones popped and the canister throbbed as it made contact. Jones fell back. He didn't move again. Just to be on the safe side, I took the syringe and bent the metal needle against the floor. It bent, now completely useless. Was he dead? No, I don't have time to check.

I had to make sure Mike had a chance.

* * *

><p>Hornet pushed the supply door open, followed closely behind by Kato and Frank. At the other end of the long hallway, sitting in a hard metal chair was…"Casey!" He ran over. Her foot was resting on a folded up sweatshirt, the dark blue and gold S.U.G. logo blared out against the white. "Are you ok?"<p>

"Yeah, but Donnie's not." She struggled to keep her voice level. "I fell and sprained my ankle. She helped me out of there and went back to find Mike and O'Connor. I heard a heavy door slam shut in there."

"How long ago was this?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. But I don't have a good feeling about it. You need to get them out of there!"

"Frank, get Casey down to the emergency room. Find Bruce and Van and tell them that we may have injured in the Tombs." Hornet ordered. Frank helped Casey stand up and they hobbled down the hall. "Let's go, Kato!" He ordered as he turned on a flashlight.

They descended into the dark bunker. No wonder they called it the Tombs, Hornet thought nervously as he scanned the area. There was nothing except a long hallway on the other side. They ran towards it. As they reached the entrace, there was the thick smell of burning charcoal. There was a closed door at the other end of the hallway. Thick smoke rolled through the cracks. It was cool to the touch. "Donnie?" He called out as he tried to open it. It was locked. There was no response. Oh no…"Find a fire extinguisher!" Kato didn't need to be told. He was already heading back to Ward F to get one.

Hornet extended the Sting and turned it on. Turning off the safety, he aimed it at the door and pressed the trigger. Seconds passsed slowly as the frequency device warmed up. The door began to rattle. Hang on Donnie, we're here. He kept repeating to himself as he fought to keep the Sting from flying out of his hands. Don't give up now.

* * *

><p>I can hear Mike's breathing through the oxygen mask. He's out cold but should be ok. Hopefully Hornet will be here soon. My headache is worse. My eyes are so watery that I can't see. I know I should try to find some way out. But I can't. I'm so tired…I want to sleep…no Donnie, don't…you do and you won't wake up. My eyes hurt. Let me close them for just a few minutes. There, that's better, they don't hurt as bad. Stay awake. Help's coming. My breathing is slowing down…no…I'm so tired. I'm warm. I must be back at Uncle Frank's house, warm under the blankets on my bed.<p>

The door's beginning to rattle. That's got to be Uncle Frank coming to wake me up. Any minute now and I'll soon hear my annoying parrot imitating him, telling me to get up. "Let me sleep, Hippo." I mumble and pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG!<strong> The door flies open and Hornet folds up the Sting. Thick black smoke makes it impossible to see and hurts his eyes. Hornet covers his mouth and nose with his hand and goes in. Crouching down, he feels around, trying to find somebody. He feels a body, still warm. Grabbing the tied up ankles, Hornet pulls him out. Once out in the main bunker, he takes deep breaths of fresh air and looks down at who he saved.

It's Mike, passed out and tied up. An oxygen mask is fastened around his face, connected to a green oxygen canister. Kato runs back, having found a fire extinguisher. He hurries into the little room again, followed by the sound of spraying foam. Hornet returns to the room, taking another deep breath before going in. He finds another foot. Again, it's warm. Grabbing both feet, he drags them out. The smoke stops rising. Kato must've put the fire out.

"Make sure everyone's out." Kato says between coughs. "I'll take him."

"Do that," Hornet coughs as he crawls on the ground. He has to close his eyes, lest they burn. Come on, Reid, he tells himself as he feels along the floor. The room can't be too big. Finding the wall's edge, he follows along it, establishing a border. Seconds tick into minutes. Where is she? His hand bumps into something. It's a bunch of hair. Is it…? Hornet continues feeling around the mass of hair until he feels a familiar hairclip holding it up. "It's ok, Donnie we're here." He says aloud as he scoops Donnie up and hurries out into fresh air.

Once out, Hornet gulps down air greedily. Mike and Kato are gone. He can see the figures of Kato, Bruce and Van by a gurney at the entrance to the Tombs. He can just make out Mike lying on it. There are cut loops of rope on the floor. Kato must've cut Mike loose. On the ground is Jones O'Connor, his bloody nose flattened. His arms are crossed over his chest and his eyes are closed. He's dead then. And Donnie...?

He hears a soft moan and feels something tightly grip his overcoat. Could it...? Looking down, he sees Donnie's hand clenched around a handful of his coat. Her chest slowly rises and falls. She's alive. Hornet begins walking to the other end of the Tombs. The fluorescent lights of the hallway is blinding. As his eyes adjust, he sees an empty gurney.

Hornet carefully lays Donnie on the waiting gurney. He gently pulls her fingers off his overcoat. A bunch of hair falls over her face. He brushes it out of the way. "Is she…?" Van asks. She's scared.

"She's breathing. We got here in time. I saw O'Connor back there, is he…?" Hornet looks at Kato.

He grimly nods. Bruce begins wheeling Donnie down the hallway. Mike, the oxygen mask now off his face, loudly coughs and drowsily opens his eyes. "They're in good hands." Van smiles at Hornet.

"Hornet…?" Before he can be stopped, Mike swipes at Hornet's face. The mask goes flying off, clattering as it lands. What just happened, Britt tries putting together what has just happened. Mike's eyes widen in surprise. "Britt…? _You're_ the Hornet?" He shouts.

Kato throws a short and fast punch at Mike's face. His head slumps back, eyes closed. He's out cold. Hopefully he'll think that his seeing Britt as the Hornet is a hallucination when he comes to.

"Here, this fell when he hit you." Bruce says casually to Britt. It's his mask. Britt takes it. They know now. What should he do?

Van nods. "You 2 better get out of here before security comes." She and Bruce smile at him. They're going to keep his secret.

"Thank you," Hornet put his mask back on. "Let's go, Kato." Both of them walk through the storage closet and out to where the Black Beauty's waiting.

* * *

><p>BEEP…! BEEP…! BEEP…! I slowly wake up. Where am I? I blink. I'm lying in a bed. Something is beeping loudly next to me. I'm hooked to an Iv drip. Something's clipped on my index finger. I'm at the hospital. How did I get here? The last thing I can remember is going into…now I remember! Somebody must've gotten me out then.<p>

"Hey kiddo," Uncle Frank says next to me. His face is all blurry. I'm not wearing my glasses. He passes them to me. I can see him smile as I slid my glasses on.

"What time is it?" I ask. Light seeps through the slits in the window blinds.

Uncle Frank checks his watch. "Half past 9 in the morning. You were admitted shortly after 11 last night. Do you remember anything?"

"Barely…" I remember seeing Mike on the ground. "Mike and Casey, are they ok?" I ask.

"Both are fine and well. In fact, Mike just got discharged. You hooking him up to that oxygen tank is probably what saved him. That and a guardian Hornet." He smiles at me.

So Britt did come for us last night. He was going to catch… "And Jones?"

Uncle Frank sighs. "He was dead by the time Britt and Kato pulled him out of the room." Jones…my mind slips into memories of med school, back before things got bad. Back when he was a good man and passionate doctor. My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening. "Well, well, well. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

I look up. Britt has come in, carrying a bag from the 24 Hr. Breakfast Bar and a cardboard carrier with two cups of orange juice. I smile, happy to see him. The bruise on his face is lighter and his eye wasn't as swollen. "Hey Frank, why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll stay here with Donnie."

"Sounds good," Uncle Frank stands up. "Stay out of trouble you 2," he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Britt pulls the attached tray around to us and places the bag and carrier on that.

"What's all this?" I ask as Britt pulls out 2 black carryout containers and plastic utensils.

"I don't think hospital food is the most appetizing stuff in the world." He opens one container. It's fruit salad and bacon. He also passes me some unbuttered toast, wrapped in napkins "That's for you." He opens his, a steaming steak and cheese omelet. "And this is for me."

"Thank you, Britt." I open the container of butter and slather some on a warm piece of toast. "You remembered I can't have eggs." I laugh as I nibble on the still warm toast.

"Hey, the last thing I want right now is to get slapped."

"Are you still mad at me for that?" I swallow some orange juice.

Britt looks at me with mock disbelief. "Donnie Anders, I've been punched, kicked, hit with bomb fragments, tied up and risked smoke inhalation last night to save you. And you think I'm mad at you over a silly little thing like that?"

I giggle. "Always trying to put a smile on my face, aren't you?" Just like Jones…I pause, getting lost in my thoughts again.

"Donnie?" Britt's warm hand folds over mine. "Frank told you about Dr. O'Connor, didn't he?" I nod. "Look, don't blame yourself. You were trying to defend yourself and Mike…"

"It's not that." I look at Britt. "He was a good man once. There was such passion for his work. I just don't understand how somebody good can turn…bad." I can't think of a better word.

Britt nods. "I know." Sadness comes over his face. "I don't get it either. But I'm going to tell you something, you can call it a secret if you want." He leans in close, our foreheads touch. "Dad once told me that if a house burns down, you can do either 1 of 2 things. Wallow in the ashes for all you lost or roll up your sleeves and start rebuilding."

"Wise words." He sinks his fingers into my hair and begins softly rubbing my scalp. I don't know what else to say. "Um, this is where we're supposed to kiss, right?" Great job, Donnie. _That_ was really smooth.

Britt laughs softly. "Are you hinting for one?"

What am I supposed to say? Why can't love come with an instruction manual? "What if we get interrupted again, like the last few times we were this close?"

"Then we'll chase them off together like we've done before. But I'd like one, that is, if you'd like one too."

I pretend to think. "Yes, I'd like one, please." We kiss. My body tenses before relaxing. I'm feeling something and it's not fanfare and fireworks. I rub his bruised face as he bunches my hair in his hand. I like what I'm feeling, but I don't think I'm ready for more yet. We part, looking at each other nervously. "Uh, thank you."

"You're welcome," Britt sighs. "Donnie, I think I should tell you this, but I'm not sure if I want a relationship right now."

Oh boy, what do I do? I wanted to kiss him, not ask that we'd be together. "I'd never ask you to give up Casey. You love her and I can't forgive myself if that happened."

"Yeah, and of course there's the whole 'can't risk my enemies hurting you to get to me,' reason. But…I don't think I'm ready to get into a relationship with anybody yet. And that includes Casey."

That's what it was. I finally get what the feeling is. I'm not ready. "I'm not ready yet, either. I want to get through residency first. I'll be too busy with that and of course, helping the Hornet. But I'll be happy even if we decide to stay friends. I love you, Britt and I want to be part of your life. That is if you want me to be."

"Of course, I do, Donnie. I don't know what I'd do without Casey or you. And I'll always be part of yours." He kisses my forehead one last time before changing the subject. "Breakfast is getting cold, might as well finish eating."

* * *

><p>I'm discharged in the late afternoon. Britt and Kato take me home. When we open the front door of the apartment, we see Casey arranging a bright bouquet of daisies in a lime green and white polka-dot vase on the kitchen table. She's sitting while she's arranging them. Her foot is propped up on another chair. "Welcome home!" Casey smiles when she sees me. "Just in time too, Hippo's been calling for you like crazy."<p>

"Donnie! Donnie! Donnie!" Right on cue, the parrot cries in sing-song fashion from my room.

"He most certainly is," Britt says with a wry smile. He gently kisses Casey on the forehead.

"What's all this for?" I ask.

"I brought them." Mike? I look into the living area. He's sitting on the sofa, nervously turning his fedora in his hands. He stands up when he sees us enter. "I wanted to say thank you, Donnie, for helping me back there. One of the docs told me that you got me some oxygen and bought me some time until we were found."

"That's sweet of you." It is sweet, who knew that he had it in him? Casey, Kato and Britt share a secret smile. They're used to this. "I was doing what I was supposed to be doing, Mr. Axford, it's no big deal."

"Please call me Mike. Mr. Axford's my father and he's been dead these past 10 years." Mike shrugs his shoulders. "God Lord, it's hard to believe that a minor amount of charcoal can cause some major problems. I woke up with a headache and I still have it. Had some really weird dreams too…"

"That's not unusual," I say. "Hypoxia, fancy way of saying no oxygen to the brain, can lead to hallucinations."

"They were weird alright. One involved you, Britt."

Britt raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, Mike?"

"Yeah, I saw the Green Hornet above me and I swatted at him. His mask fell off and it was you under there. Then I blacked out again."

* * *

><p>Casey and Donnie look at Britt out of the corner of their eyes. He didn't tell them about that. He and Kato start laughing. It's contagious. Casey and Donnie can't help but laugh too. Mike smiles too, trying hard to not laugh "I'm being serious!"<p>

Britt looks at a confused Mike. "I believe you, Mike. But you're right, that was a weird one."

"If Britt's the Hornet then I'm Batman." Kato grins.

"Oh great," Mike pulls out his buzzing cell phone. His eyes brighten. Oh boy, Britt thinks. Gumshoe Mike has a lead. "Hey Boss, I got word that the First National Bank was robbed by a loony dressed in purple. I'll go check it out."

"Be careful, Mike." Of course, Mike doesn't listen. He's gone and out the door. Stubborn old goat, Britt chuckles to himself and nods at Kato. They needed to get home as soon as possible.

"I think you 2 know what that means…" Casey smiles at Britt and Kato.

"Hop to it, we'll be here if you need us." Donnie looks at them knowingly.

Britt smiles. Another adventure is going to begin. "Let's roll, Kato."


End file.
